Strawberry Thief
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Someone has been eating away at Anna's strawberry profits lately, but despite her efforts, she hasn't been able to capture the culprit. But one night she does and the thief is definitely not what she expected. Flirty Vampire! Elsa Elsanna (No- incest)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new one-shot! I am Queen Ice Cat. For those of you who read "The Rancher and the Fox" I decided to write a version where the roles were reversed. I thought it would be cute. So please, enjoy and let me know what you think! Heck I might make this a story after Sound is done, but I don't know, I'll see how things go.**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters just the idea.**

* * *

Anna Flowers was a simple, but beautiful woman. With her long red head hair that she kept into twin flowing braids, but she also had a blonde streak that she was born with. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean and they always shined with positivity. And sprinkled on her face and normally exposed shoulders were freckles. She enjoyed the simple things in life, sipping hot chocolate in the town's café while she read her favorite book. Or walking her hound dog puppy Copper around the neighborhood. But what she loved the most was her strawberry patch. It had taken close to two years to start, but after that, half her backyard was filled with the sweet red gems. Luckily for her the backyard was two acres large, so she could dedicate her time to it.

Now Anna generally sold her strawberries the local bakery and farmer's market and the profit was fair. And often she was called Queen Strawberry, due to her red hair. But she didn't mind the name. However lately, the cash flow had slowed. But Anna knew why. It was because something had been eating her strawberries! Well not so much as eat, but the berries were left shriveled up like the juice had been taken. And to Anna it was insane! And she had tried everything to prevent it. Massive cages to cover the patch, fake owls and snakes, which often scared her, non-killing traps, and even a pesticide spray, but none of it worked.

"What am I gonna do Copper? I tried everything!" Anna sighed as she sat in her living room on her favorite chair, Copper lounging lazily in her lap. She rubbed his tummy absentmindedly. But Copper did not answer her.

"Gee Cops you're a real help" Anna chuckled sarcastically, but again he said nothing. The red head pondered ideas for about ten more minutes before she came up with an idea.

"I got it! I'll catch this creature myself!" Anna exclaimed as she popped up onto her feet. Copper let out a yip of surprise as he fell onto the plush carpet. This made Anna gasp in horror,

"Oh my gosh Copper I am so sorry!" she swooped down and scooped the puppy up.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Mommy's sorry" she cried as she hugged him close.

"Can you forgive me?" Anna asked hopefully as she looked at Copper's yellowish brown face. He gave a small woof before licking her nose.

"I love you too Copper, now come on, let's go check out the patch, hopefully I can salvage most of them." Anna said before setting him down. Together they made their way towards the back door.

* * *

Anna's day had ended well enough, she was able to harvest a fair amount of strawberries. However Copper had nabbed one and toddled off to eat it. Anna didn't mind one. However she did mind the several dozen that had been sucked dry and left on the stem! But she simply picked them off and tossed them outside the patch, like she normally would. She washed the strawberries and set them in the containers before storing them in the fridge where several other containers laid in stacks.

Later that night Anna crept out the back door to watch for the strawberry thief. She waited, and waited, and waited some more. And before she knew it, the moon was high in the midnight blue sky and she was half asleep in a bush near the patch. But suddenly, the quiet night was interrupted by the sounds of a strange mixture of clicking and squawking. Anna's eye opened and she spied the night sky. But nothing was there. So, with the small flashlight she had brought from the house, she flashed the sharp light around the fast land of green and red. But still, she saw nothing.

"Weird, I thought for sure that-" but the strange sound echoed again, and it sounded close. So, jumping out of the bushes, Anna ran around in hopes of following the sound. She waited for a good minute before she heard it again, along with the undeniable sound of a trap being set off. It was then the clicking squawk sounds became loud and frantic.

"Yes!" Anna cheered before running to check the trap. The sound was coming close to the house where the start of the strawberry patch was. The trap set up there was a trigger trap, and it worked.

"Ha I got you now you . . you" Anna started, but when she flashed the light, she couldn't believe what she saw. It was a snow white fruit bat with remarkable blue eyes. And scattered in the cage was a broken, shriveled, strawberry.

"A fruit bat? How is that possible? I live in Indiana for Pete's sake! This is North America!" Anna exclaimed. However the bat continued to make the noises and move frantically around the cage.

"Well I caught you, but now I have to decide what to do with you" Anna sighed as she moved to pick up the handle of the cage.

"Well I would appreciate you letting me go" a lovely alto voice said, revealing to be a female. Anna looked around but saw no one. Was she hearing voices?

"Excuse me, I'm down here!" the voice said again, only louder and a bit irritated. Anna looked down and saw that the fruit bat had calmed down and was looking directly at her. It was clinging to the top of the cage. Anna looked at the flying mammal uncertainly,

"Are you t-talking to me?" Anna asked dumbly.

"Yes, now would you please let me out" it asked again.

"N-No" Anna said. The fruit bat tilted its head and gave her a shocked look.

"No? What do you mean no, release me this instant!" the bat almost shouted.

"I said no, you're the one that's been all my strawberries! And on top of that, you're in the wrong continent!" Anna said gesturing wildly all over the place.

"I know exactly where I am thank you, I've lived here long before you got here!" the bat said with a huff.

"How? I've lived here for four years and I've never seen you before" Anna said.

"Let me out and I'll show you" the bat bargained. Anna stared with a light glare at the creature for a minute, clearly debating the bat's words.

"Fine, but if you attack me or fly off, if I catch you next time, I'm sending you to the Indianapolis Zoo" Anna warned. But the bat snorted,

"Believe me, they wouldn't be able to keep me in" the lady bat said as Anna cautiously opened the cage. The bat scurried out before flapping its wings and returning to the sky. But, instead of flying away, the bat turned into a cloud of frosty vapor. And once the frost settled, Anna's mouth hung open. Standing in the place of the bat was a beautiful woman.

She was pale, but the moonlight almost made it seem she was glowing. She had thick light blonde hair that was done in a braid and it set on her left shoulder. Her eyes were a sharp, icy blue, and they seemed to pierce Anna's soul. Her shape was extraordinary if Anna had any say in the matter. And she was wearing an ice blue, long sleeved, V-neck shirt that was skin tight, and her black denim jeans equally so. But she wore combat boots. There was some other things that Anna noticed. The first, was that the fruit bat woman had pointed ears, second, she had three topaz studs in each ear, and that her nose, had a one stud in it too.

"Wow" was all Anna said. Then again, she didn't know what to say. What do you say to a woman who goes from fruit bat to hot woman?

"That's all you have to say?" the woman asked. It was then Anna noticed two fangs protruding from her mouth. Ah, that explains it.

"So you're a vampire?" Anna asked as she cleared her throat and shook her head, as if to clear it.

"Yes, that would be correct" the vampire answered.

"Okay, so do you drink blood?" Anna asked, her nervousness fairly obvious.

"Good heavens no, I eat fruit not animals or people." The blonde explained.

"Okay so out of all the places that have much bigger groves, orchards, and so on, why do you continue to attack my strawberry patch, what makes mine so special?" Anna demanded.

"Your strawberries are grown with love, that's what makes them sweeter. And while I have dined on commercial fruit properties, it all ends up in factories, and don't get me started on the pesticides! While yours, goes to that to that bakery and local farmer's market." She explained.

"Thank you, I guess, but wait you're a fruit vampire?" Anna asked.

"I am, my breed is fairly rare, most are blood drinkers, however there are a few animal drinkers in the North West." She explained, her face changing into a peaceful one.

"That is so cool, but listen, I don't mind you being a fruit eating vampire, all power to you, but I kind of need you to stop eating my fruit" the woman gave her a curious look. But Anna took it for something else,

"Its not that I'm not flattered, I am, really, but you see, aside from my real job, my strawberry business kind of brings a little extra money for the house" Anna said with a weak smile.

"I don't think so, you see the thing about my kind is, if we find a food source we tend to stick to it for as long as possible. So I won't be going anywhere" she said with an air of finality.

"E-Excuse me! Now see here!" Anna demands.

"Silence, I will not leave, and you cannot make me, not matter how cute you are" she said pulling a flirtatious smirk.

"W-What?" Anna asked, her blush hidden in the dim lighting.

"No, you can't stay and just eat all my strawberries! Do you know how long it takes for strawberries to grow?!" she continued. Though her blush was still glowing.

"You may be right, I could always just eat the queen of strawberries" she said with a cattish grin. And that drew the line,

"Okay I'm done" Anna said, her blush growing heavily and turned to walk back to the house. She was clearly hallucinating.

"Wait don't go, I was starting to have fun" the blonde purred as Anna walked away, her blush growing by the second.

"Well you can continue to have fun by yourself and away from my strawberries, I'm going to bed" Anna called as she hurried her footsteps to reach her house. Just as she reached the back porch, the blonde supernatural being had floated in front of her back door.

"Please don't leave, I was only teasing" she said with an adorable pout jutting out her lower lip. Wait. Adorable? Anna barely knew this woman she thought her pout was adorable?

"Go tease some other girl who grows strawberries" Anna said trying to walk around the woman. But she merely stepped in front of Anna again. A catty smirk on her face once again. They repeated this little dance for a decent moment then Anna sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine! How about I cut you a deal?" Anna asked with a light growl.

"Oh? A proposition? Do tell my lovely little strawberry" the blonde said, leaning into Anna's personal space again. Oh there's that blush again. Anna pushed, well tried, to push the fruit eater away, but she wouldn't budge.

"Gah! Okay, how about if I give you a third of my strawberries at the end of the week, you leave my patch alone?" Anna offered.

"Hmm that would be lovely, but I want to add to this little bargain" she said.

"What do you want?" Anna asked in slight exasperation. She's barely known this chick for twenty minutes and she's managed to take Anna on a mental roller coaster.

"I want to live with you" she stated. This took Anna by surprise,

"With me? Why?" Anna asked.

"I would be lying if I said it was just for the food. I was hoping to try my luck at eating something else too at some point in time" she said with a casual shrug. But there was something underneath her casualty. Anna stared at her for a minute, then another, and one more after that. She clearly had not caught the implication.

"Okay, I guess that could work, I was hoping to try growing peaches in the future maybe you'll like those" Anna said uncertainly before gesturing the blonde to follow her inside.

"Oh I never got your name" Anna said as they entered the house.

"My name is Elsa" she said.

"It's a beautiful name, my name's Anna" Anna said politely before they went inside.

"What a lovely name, its very fitting" Elsa flirted. And for what seemed like the millionth time, Anna's blush seemed to glow.

"Okay, if you're gonna live here, you gotta stop with that" Anna squeaked.

"Funny, I said something much worse before and you didn't even bat an eye. You are quite odd Ms. Anna" Elsa pointed out with a teasing wink.

"Worse? What are you ta-"suddenly Elsa's previous words finally sank in. And her blush grew tenfold.

"Oh my gosh Elsa!" Anna squealed. Elsa merely laughed heartily, she would like living here.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright there you have it you guys, I hope you liked it and got a good laugh out of it. I'll see you around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen I present to you my new story and chapter two of Strawberry Thief! All the reviews asked for a continuation and here it is! I know I said I would wait, but the chapter was already ready to go, so I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters just the plot. Let's roll.**

* * *

When the gentle light of the tranquil morning sun gleamed through the windows of Anna's bedroom, Anna knew it was time to get up. But her eyes had yet to open. Today was her day off so she would have the day to herself. And she couldn't help but think about the strange dream she had last night. She made a deal with a fruit eating vampire to let her live with her and give her a portion of her strawberries at the end of the week in exchange for leaving the patch alone. Man what a crazy dream. She slowly shifted in her bed so that she was on her side. She felt Copper lick her neck and she chuckled quietly,

"Copper give me another minute, momma's sleeping" she sighed. However the licking continued.

"Ah but momma, I'm hungry" a voice said with a pouty tone. Okay Anna knew that her dog was not talking to her. Dogs don't talk. Her blue eyes shot open and there met with another pair of blue eyes, only they were sharper in color. When her sleep induced haze cleared she saw a familiar blonde smirking at her with flirtatious eyes. If it hadn't been for the fact that Anna's memory was keen, she would have freaked out, tumbled out of her bed and screamed bloody murder. Oh wait she did.

"IT WASN'T A DREAM!" she shouted as she stared at the blonde who was laying languidly on her bed, looking down at her with amused eyes.

"Given the circumstances, no it wasn't, so good morning beautiful" she said casually but the look of amusement had not left her pale, but gorgeous face.

"You! How are you sitting here? It's daylight. Doesn't the sun hurt vampires?" Anna asked with tired curiosity.

"Well yes and no. You see the morning sunlight does not hurt me, but once noon hits, from then on I can't be outside, since the sun gradually makes the day hotter and brighter. So the morning is safe." She explained.

"Ugh, wait, where is my dog!" Anna demanded.

"That adorable little runt? He's outside in the backyard" Elsa smiled, her fangs exposed. Anna's face paled.

"He can't be out there by himself! He wanders off!" Anna said with a panic before scrambling to her feet and dashing out of her room. She skidded down the hallway and towards the backyard. She flung the door open and saw that Copper was struggling to get up the stairway.

"My baby!" Anna exclaimed as she went to pick the puppy up. However she was not aware that Elsa had followed her, and was now leaning in the doorway.

"You know, not that I'm complaining, but do you think it wise to be outside in nothing but your shirt and underwear?" Elsa asked giving Anna an appreciative look at her mostly exposed lower body. At first Anna wondered if she was just harassing her again. But she remembered that she normally slept in an oversized shirt and underwear. A blush covered her face as she tucked Copper under her right arm and pulled the shirt down with her left, hoping to cover whatever she could from the perverted vampire's eyes.

"Wait don't do that! I said I wasn't complaining!" Elsa said with a chuckle as Anna stormed past her grumbling some kind of obscenities with a heavy blush on her face. Elsa floated after her teasing her relentlessly.

"Shut up!" Anna yelled before slamming the door in Elsa's face. The blush had not left her face, but her frustration had grown, it wasn't even ten in the morning and she was already wanting to go back to sleep.

"Copper, do I have a chance of jumping out my window and escaping?" Anna whispered, hoping that Elsa had not heard her.

"Its not very likely, I'm much faster than you" Elsa's voice called from the other side. And Anna groaned.

"What did I agree to Copper?" Anna whined as she went to her closet to pull out some work clothes. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

When noon hit, Anna could not have been happier. Elsa had fallen asleep, in Anna's closet of all places, which meant Anna was free until nightfall. Seven and a half hours of bliss. Elsa had teased her relentlessly all morning and Anna wasn't sure what to do. Placing sexual harassment charges were out of the question, what lawyer would believe that Anna was being harassed by a fruit eating vampire that she agreed to let live in her house in exchange for food? How does that make her look? Crazy that's what. So, while she tended to her garden, her thoughts had somehow always ended up going back to the blonde. Why did she really let the blonde stay, she could have easily declined Elsa's part of the offer. And yet she didn't.

"I wonder why" Anna mumbled to herself as she pulled a few weeds from the patch. The thought did not stay long as her phone began to ring. She recognized the ringtone, it belonged to her friend Amelia Gladden. She was the captain in the navy, but she was not on tour for the time being.

"Good afternoon captain" Anna said with a smile on her face. A chuckle could be heard from the other line.

"Very funny Anna, I was wondering if you would like to accommodate me to a new restaurant that opened, I heard the food is smashing" Amelia said. See Amelia originally hailed from the United Kingdom, a place Anna had not had the privilege of visiting just yet.

"That sounds great Amelia, I'll finish up over here and meet you there, just send me the address" Anna said.

"Wonderful, I'll see you in half an hour?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect, bye Amelia" Anna said.

"Goodbye dear" then the two hung up. Anna rushed back to the house, with Copper tumbling behind her. She set the automatic sprinkler on and went inside. Since she had about fifteen minutes to leave, Anna decided to keep the outfit simple today. She set Copper in his kennel before going to her room one hallway away. She remembered that Elsa was sleeping so she tried to stay as quiet as possible.

"I'd hate to wake her, even if she's a vampire" Anna whispered to herself. She went to her dresser and pulled out a long brown skirt that went just past her calves. Now she had a green baby doll shirt that would go perfectly with it, but that meant that she would have to open the closest.

"I'll just close the blinds that way the sun won't get through" Anna said to herself before moving to close all the blinds. And it made the room dark. True little rays of light got in, but not enough to hurt Elsa, Anna thought. She approached her closet and opened it. The closet was big, but not enough to be a walk-in. But Anna liked it that way. She couldn't see Elsa anywhere, but when she moved her pink hoodie to the left, she found Elsa hanging upside down, wings wrapped around her body, sleeping soundly.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Anna said with quiet giggle. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she ended up gingerly petting Elsa's little head with her index finger.

"Maybe if she stayed like that, I wouldn't mind her as much" Anna chuckled to herself as she spied the shirt she was looking for and slowly took it out. Then as quietly as possible, she closed the door.

"Alright, now I just need to change, do my hair and find my shoes" Anna said making a mental list. She only had about twenty minutes at this point.

"So Amelia how does it feel to be home for a change?" Anna asked from across the table. She met Amelia in front of the new restaurant. It was a new seafood restaurant called Atlantica. The place looked like an underwater palace with all the blues and greens. The lighting even made it look like you were underwater. There were fishing nets hanging along the walls with an assortment of ceramic sea creatures. They were sitting in a booth near the back on the left.

"I tell you darling, nothing beats a good spot on ship and crew, but even a captain needs a break from time to time. So to answer your question, it's lovely" Amelia said. Now Amelia was a tall woman with distinctive features. Her hair was red done in a short bob. Her eyes were an intelligent green and cat-like in some ways. And her skin was a peach color but she definitely made it work. She overall looked like authority in human skin. But she was kind once you got to know her.

"Now enough about me, I need to know, have you found a lucky lady yet?" she asked. Oh and she was a bit nosy at times.

"M-Me? Oh no, are you kidding me, with work and my strawberry patch my love life is non-existent" Anna said, trying to ignore the onslaught of visons of a certain blonde vampire in her mind.

"Is that so? Well that's certainly a shame" Amelia sighed as she picked up her menu. Anna following her example. Everything looked wonderful, and had surprisingly reasonable prices.

"I want to try the scallop and lobster Alfredo, what about you Amelia?" Anna asked as she set down the plastic menu.

"Hmm, I'm in quite a conundrum, what do you think lemon salmon or lobster bisque. Its today's house special" Amelia asked.

"What's the prices for each?" Anna asked.

"Well the bisque is eight ninety three, it comes with a side, and the lemon salmon is a dollar more, but no side" Amelia said. Anna thought it over a second, weighed the pros and cons.

"I'd go with the bisque, if you don't like it, at least you have a side" Anna said.

"Hmm very true, alright then, lobster bisque it is." Amelia decided.

"Great, so what's new with you?"

* * *

When Anna returned it was close to sunset, after leaving the restaurant, she and Amelia ended up spending the day together. They went window shopping, grabbed a snack and went to the bakery, where Anna purchased a dozen fruit tarts. But the day was drawing to a close, and Anna had to head home.

Anna opened her front door and walked in. It was quiet, and she liked it that way. However seeing as she had a new roommate, this might be a bad thing.

"Copper! Momma's home" Anna called, and Copper's puppy like howls suddenly filled the house. She laughed as she went to the living room. Copper was scratching at him door, eager to get out and greet his master. The metal door was opened and the puppy tripped over himself trying to climb up her knees to reach her face.

"I missed you too buddy, let's go outside, I have to check on the strawberries" Anna chuckled as she got up. The little pup happily followed her. She walked onto the back porch and saw how quickly the sun was setting, meaning Elsa would be up soon. Heaven help her when that happens.

"Man I'm tired, but someone has to watch these" Anna said with a sudden yawn. She walked to the gate and entered the strawberry patch. She would have sat on the ground, but she didn't want to get her skirt dirty. So instead she had to either squat or bend over. And she did that, for the next twenty minutes. And after she had finished. She had picked a large handful of strawberries, but also managed to strain her back. After she washed the strawberries, she went to her room and laid on her bed on her stomach. A groan of pain escaped her lips as her back flexed in pain.

"My back is killing me" she whined into the bed spread.

"I can help with that" Elsa said. She apparently had woken up.

"I'd rather suffer thank you" Anna groused. Giving the remark Elsa made last night, Anna did not want the vampire touching any part of her.

"Come now, a back massage won't be so bad will it?" she asked in what sounded like concern. Anna stayed quiet. She was debating Elsa's offer. But when another wave of pain swept through, she reluctantly agreed.

"Okay fine, but if you "slip" or go too low, I will hurt you" Anna warned. The blonde rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Whatever you say my little strawberry" Elsa purred as she hopped onto the bed next to Anna's still form.

"Fair warning, my nails are a little sharp, but I'll be gentle I promise" Elsa said. Anna blushed into the blanket. She did not like the way Elsa phrased that sentence. She then touched Anna's back. Her skin was cool against her back. She could feel it through the material.

"My goodness, what were you doing?" Elsa asked in surprise as she kneaded Anna's back muscle.

"I was tending to the strawberry patch. I normally sit down, but I was wearing a nice skirt" was her muffled answer.

"You could have changed you know, I'm a fairly heavy sleeper" Elsa said. Her fingers gliding over Anna's back. A sudden chill ran up her spine. Whether or not Elsa felt it was up for debate. But Anna sure felt it, and was surprisingly nice. And for a few minutes, Anna was lulled by Elsa's gestures. Maybe Elsa would be good for something after all.

"Oh I feel a knot, bear with me for a second" Elsa said before putting a little more pressure in the middle of her spine. And the next thing Anna knew, she had a semi loud mewling noise and froze. Elsa froze too. And for the life of her, Anna knew that Elsa was going to either say or do something.

"Well" was all the blonde said at first as Anna scrambled to her knees and moved away from the blonde. Anna was blushing with embarrassment, as she dared to look at her face. And it turns out she was wrong on both accounts. Instead of saying or doing something, Elsa gave her the most spine tingling smirk she had ever seen. Her eyes glowing with mischief.

"Don't!" Anna warned weakly.

"Anna I never knew" she continued slowly as she got on her hands and knees and approached her in a predatory manner.

"Elsa I'm warning you!" Anna said a little more quietly as she backed up a bit more.

"That you could make such noises, if I had known that, I would have offered you a massage last night" she growled crouching down as if she was preparing to pounce on her. Red flags were going off in Anna's head. And they all said one thing. Run. So she rolled off the bed and sprinted towards the bathroom. She made it just in time and even managed to lock the door.

"Haha! You can't get me now!" Anna yelled triumphantly.

"I could, but I doubt you want a broken door. So I'll let you have this one, but you should remember Anna. Elsa always gets the last laugh" she warned smuggly before going silent. The only sound that could be heard was Elsa's fading footsteps. Meaning she had left the room. Maybe. But she was not going to risk it. She leaned against the door and slid down. She had started blushing again. Something, ever since Elsa showed up, she did more and more often.

"Oh and Anna?" Elsa said, she had returned.

"I don't want to hear it" Anna said. And she was met with silence. A sigh of relief could be heard.

"That little mewl was absolutely delicious, you should do that more often" she purred. Anna squealed and hit the door. Elsa gave a hearty laugh before leaving again. Poor Anna was a blushing mess on the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everybody that was chapter two, and I hoped you enjoyed it! Chapter 3 is in the making, so stay tuned folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone welcome to chapter 3 of Strawberry Thief! I still haven't decided on whether I will change the rating or not, but the option is there. And Sound is in the revision process so it'll be up soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you at the bottom.**

 **I don't own Frozen or Indiana, just the plot.**

"Stop it" Anna said, she was standing in the kitchen by the sink with several hundred strawberries sitting in and by the sink. And on the cleared off counter next to her there were six cardboard crates with labels on where they had to be taken. Three were labeled 'Farmer's Market', the other two, 'Bakery', and the final one was labeled 'Elsa'. She had everything set up in order so the cleaning and packing process would go smoothly. However someone, and Anna wasn't naming names, (Elsa) was pestering her.

"But I'm hungry and having to watch you wash all those delicious berries is killing me" Elsa whined. Elsa had been watching Anna set up her station, and putting the fruit in the sink. And she would, every so often, make whining sounds and it was starting to grate on the red head's nerves.

"I told you that you could have your share after I finished sorting them out" Anna chided not turning around from her work. Elsa had been floating behind her the entire time.

"But-" Elsa started to say, but Anna quickly cut her off.

"I told you that you could go watch TV, I drew the blinds so that you could do that" Anna said as she turned the sink and began to wash the berries.

"But I don't want to" Elsa whined some more. Anna could feel her eye twitch. Her whining was getting old.

"Why?" Anna asked, still not turning away from the task at hand.

"Because you won't be in there with me" Elsa said. Anna froze mid hand off into the Bakery's crate. She turned around to see Elsa pouting at her.

" _Darn it, that pout is adorable! Why must I be sucker for puppy pouts?!"_ Anna thought to herself. She shut off the sink, rolled down the sleeves to her green flannel shirt, and turned back around. And when she did, she was mere inches from Elsa's face.

"Whoa! Hey y-you're a little close there" Anna squeaked, but Elsa didn't move.

"Anna, I'm really . . . really hungry" Elsa said, her voice suddenly getting low and her eyes becoming hooded. Anna tried to move back, but she was caught by the kitchen sink. Elsa's arms went to either side of Anna's body, locking her in. Anna could not escape.

"I-I told you to wait, b-but if you're that hungry, t-there's a few plums in the fridge" Anna said, straining to lean back from Elsa's slowly approaching smirking face.

"Hmm, no, but you know what would really tide me over?" Elsa asked, husking her voice, and raising Anna's heartbeat.

"W-What?" Anna rasped out. She didn't know how much more of this she could handle.

"I think, this will do" Elsa purred as she pulled a strawberry out from the sink and placed it on her tongue. When Anna saw the stolen fruit she snapped out of her haze.

"Hey! Give that back! I told you there were plumes in the fridge!" Anna said before reaching out to grab the strawberry. But Elsa closed her mouth and swallowed the thing whole.

"I think I can survive now" Elsa chuckled as she backed away and took to the air again. Leaving a steaming Anna to glare up at her.

"You! . . . You! Argh!" Anna shouted her blush as red as her hair. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She's cleaning and packaging the fruit, the next thing she knew, Elsa was pinning her against the sink only to snatch a strawberry from right under her nose! This woman had gall.

"Me, me what? You know Anna when you blush like that, you really do look like a strawberry. Especially with those adorable freckles" Elsa giggled. Anna opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't form any words. And Elsa seemed to sense this. But when she opened her mouth to say something, Anna beat her to the punch.

"Don't you dare say a thing! So help me I will cut your rations!" Anna warned pointing a finger at her, her blush still in place. Elsa made the 'zipping my mouth shut' motion and winked. But Anna gave her a stern look before rolling her eyes.

"Out" was all Anna said. And Elsa floated carelessly out of the kitchen. When she was sure the blonde was gone, Anna let out a ragged sigh.

"I swear she's too much sometimes"

* * *

Early the next morning, just as the sun was starting to rise in the east, showing its oranges and purples, Anna woke up to her alarm. Today was delivery and pay day. So with a slow urgency, Anna shifted out of bed. She trudged tiredly to her closet and gently opened it. Inside, as usual was Elsa, however she was climbing all over Anna's things.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna yawned as she pulled out a green tank top. Elsa was ready to answer, but Anna closed the door and moved on to her dresser. She heard Elsa open the door,

"Hey! That was terribly rude" Elsa said in slight offense.

"I'm up at five am on a Saturday, I'm not those people on those commercials who wake up with a joyful smile" Anna groused as she went to pull out a new bra, panties, and jeans.

"Why are you up so early?" Elsa. During her duration of her stay, Elsa had never seen Anna get up so early. Then again, she had not been living with Anna that long to know why.

"I have to deliver my strawberries today, I'm going to be at the market in about an hour and a half" Anna mumbled before yawning again.

"You could have slept in, why are you getting up so soon?" Elsa asked curiously. Anna turned around and saw that Elsa was wearing a set of her favorite winter green silk pajamas.

"Hey those are mine!" Anna exclaimed, all her tiredness seeming to fade away.

"Well, I can't stay in my other outfit forever can I? Besides, their very comfortable. But I'm not too keen on the color." Elsa said as she twisted her upper body.

"We'll go get you your own pair at some point, but I have to make a run to the bakery, the owner needs his strawberries, and they open in about thirty minutes" Anna said before walking into the bathroom and locking in for good measure just in case Elsa decided to pull something. Anna flinched at her reflection when she flicked on the lights,

"Sweet Frazier's! I look awful!" Anna said. Her hair looked like a hot, gravity defying, mess, there were traces of mascara around her eyes and a small trail of saliva on her cheek. So, she decided to fix it. She washed her face, brushed her hair and rebraided it, and then changed clothes, brushed her teeth and everything you would do in the bathroom to prepare for the day. And how long did all this take? Literally six minutes and seven seconds.

"New personal best" Anna announced as she burst the bathroom.

"Wow that was fast, even I don't get dressed that fast" Elsa said impressed.

"And I also see you have yet to get out of my clothes" Anna pointed out as she went back to her dresser to grab her wallet.

"You want me out of your clothes?" Elsa asked, an idea popping into her mind and a Cheshire grin cracking on her porcelain face.

"Yes, you have your own" was all Anna said as she put the wallet in her side pocket. And she reached for her phone.

"Anna if you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask" Elsa smirked. Anna was only paying half attention to her words.

"That's right- wait what?! No, no, no, no! That's not what I meant! I said you had your own clothes! Get in your own clothes!" Anna yelped. Her phone started blinking and making noises. Amelia was calling. She gestured for Elsa to hush before answering.

"Amelia hey, I'm getting ready to load the car right now, I just gotta take Copper out and feed him" Anna said. Elsa tilted her head in curiosity, and her eyes narrowed. Who was Anna talking to?

"I'll see you in ten" Anna said before hanging up and sliding the device back into its original pocket.

"Who was that?" Elsa asked.

"That was my friend Amelia, she helps me with the deliveries" Anna explained. Elsa let out a small growl and quiet snort of irritation.

"Oh, I see" Elsa huffed crossing her arms across chest, and turning her head slightly away from Anna. Her eyes shifted acutely to the left. But Anna did not notice.

"Well I have to go, but I'll be back before you go to bed. Bye Elsa" Anna said with a small wave and hug. She felt Elsa tense up a bit, but thought nothing of it. And she left the blonde standing there, unaware of what she did.

* * *

"So Anna, I see that you have more strawberries this time around. Did you catch whatever was eating them?" Amelia asked as she took out a crate of strawberries out of the back of Anna's car. Anna had arrived at the bakery not too long ago, and Amelia was there to meet her with her usual catty smile.

"I did, and believe me the culprit was definitely unexpected" Anna chuckled as she pulled out a cardboard box.

"Really? What was it? It wasn't snails I hope, awful creatures" Amelia said with a slight wince.

"Ha, I wish it had been snails, no it was actually a ba-ah, um" Anna caught herself. She couldn't tell Amelia that a fruit eating vampire had been raiding her garden. And she definitely could not tell her that said vampire was living in her house because of a deal they made. She had to think if something,

"Terribly sorry, but I didn't catch what you said." Amelia said slightly confused.

"Um, I said it was beetles, they were eating any strawberry they could. But I took care of it" Anna said with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Nasty things, I'm glad you took care of it" Amelia said proudly.

"Tell me about it" Anna laughed. They finished their first delivery and Anna received her payment. Up next was the farmer's market.

They had some time to kill, so they stopped at a burger king to grab a few sandwiches. There wasn't time to eat in, so they went through the drive thru.

"It's six fifty, we still have some time, we can browse the market until it's time to actually deliver" Anna suggested as she parked the car.

"Smashing idea, I heard Aurora has a gorgeous peach harvest" Amelia said.

"Me too! I just hope Simba doesn't grab half of them like last time, I waited forever for those!" Anna exclaimed. She and Amelia exited the car and headed towards the massive open building. There were several other people already there. Vendors preparing to open, and early birds hoping to catch the best produce. Anna knew most of the vendors. A few were actually her neighbors. Others were just familiar faces from previous years of business.

"I love the smell of produce in the morning" Anna sighed as they passed countless stands. From the colorful assortment of summer fruits and vegetables, to the various jars of honey with different origins, and even the homey smell of bakery treats wafting through the early morning air. This was the Arendelle Farmer's Market. Anna's favorite place to be on the weekend.

"Oh, I see Ms. Snow White has made more of her famous apple pies, I must go buy one after the business is taken care of" Amelia almost purred. And Anna found that funny,

"I swear Amelia, if you burn all your money buying her pies again, you're yearly PT test scores won't be as good as you usually have them." Anna teased.

"How dare you, my metabolism and my sense of athleticism is superior" Amelia huffed with a grin.

"Whatever you say kitty, now let's go find a few potential vendors to buy from" Anna chuckled as she pulled the much taller woman with her deeper in the maze of stands and people. But they were not aware that someone was following them.

* * *

The strawberries had already been sold to the vendor, and now Anna and Amelia were enjoying the atmosphere of the market. People were chatting it up with the vendors as they browsed the products or purchased them.

"I tell you, if I had a much bigger property I would buy more land and grow more strawberries, I love this place" Anna sighed as she enjoyed a small bag of grapes.

"Yes, it is peaceful, but it's definitely not for me, I need action, and authority" Amelia said as she snagged a grape from Anna.

"Hey I paid for those!" Anna said pulling the bag away.

"Oh hush, it's only one, it's not that terrible" Amelia winked. Then she glanced to the side,

"Anna love, I think some is looking at you" Amelia grinned. Anna stopped walking and looked around.

"Where? There's like a hundred people here Lia, you need to be more specific" Anna said. The military woman rolled her eyes in good naturedly before turning Anna in the direction of the person.

"Right there" Amelia said, though she didn't point directly at them. She didn't have to. The person staring at her was a beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair done in a wild braid that sat on her left shoulder. She had ice blue eyes that were looking directly at her, with bow shaped lips that held a knowing smirk. She was wearing a familiar pink hoodie with black skinny jeans and combat boots. She had a stud on her nose and three topaz studs in each of her ears. But the hood was up slightly covering the back of her head. And Anna felt her heart drop and a feeling of dread wash over.

"Anna! Baby, I found you!" she exclaimed before walking towards them.

"E-Elsa?" Anna said with a strained, questioning voice. Man, she could feel the blushes coming already.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it ladies and gentlemen, chapter three and four is in the making! So please review and I'll see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back to Strawberry Thief. I am Queen Ice Cat. Wow you guys really like this story, I'm kind of surprised. But I'm glad you do. So enough with all of that, it's time to move forward.**

 **I don't own Frozen, the characters, or the gorgeous state of Indiana. So please enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

"Elsa, what are you doing here?" Anna squeaked as the vampire approached her and Amelia.

"Darling, did you forget? You told me that I would be meeting your friend today" Elsa chuckled as she pulled Anna into a rather, possessive hug. Her back against Elsa's chest. Amelia raised a bronze eyebrow before looking at Anna,

"Anna dear, was there something you failed to mention at our lunch date the other day?" Amelia asked.

"No! And Elsa is not my girlfriend, she's just a huge flirt" Anna explained as she tried to get out of Elsa's hold. But she failed miserably.

"Please let me go Elsa" Anna asked, even though she felt it would be an effortless attempt. And it was.

"Hmm, I could but you're just too comfortable" Elsa purred as she placed her chin on Anna's shoulder.

"S-Stop it!' Anna muttered as the familiar sensation of blushing once again bloomed across her face.

"Anna this is wonderful! I always knew you would find a girl, she is quite stunning! Well done dear" Amelia praised before approaching Elsa with every intention of introducing herself. However Elsa let out a barely audible growl as she held Anna closer to herself.

"Be nice" Anna warned, hearing the growl. Why she did it, she did not know, but she would be sure to ask later. Elsa glanced at her with an arguable before letting her go. Amelia was in front of her now and much taller than Elsa herself. But Elsa was not deterred by her height.

"Naval Captain Amelia Gladden, pleasure to meet you" she said sticking out her hand. Elsa slowly grabbed her hand and they shook,

"Elsa Menzel" was all she said. She did not like Amelia that much, she had nice green eyes and a lovely figure. And Elsa perceived her as a threat.

"So Elsa would you mind telling me where you met my dear friend? And are you new in town? I've never seen you before." Amelia asked with great intrigue, she was curious about Elsa. The blonde gave Anna a side glance, and grinned at her before winking.

"Believe it or not I met her in the street, she was walking her dog and I just happened to be jogging. I remember tripping over something, and twisting my ankle. Anna was kind enough to take me to her home, treat my ankle and even feed me, and I definitely made sure to jog on that road from then on. And for the where am I from, I actually moved from Corona a few years back. But my job is still there, the town is not far from here" Elsa lied smoothly. Even Anna had to admit that if she didn't know Elsa, she would have believed it herself.

"Corona? Lovely place, I have a Lieutenant from there" Amelia chuckled. Anna chuckled weakly beside her. She was ready to get Elsa home, she didn't need to be out here. Especially considering that the Farmer's Market was on open land.

"Well, I think you should be going Elsa, I'll see you later though" Anna said as she pulled Elsa towards her and began to push her away.

"Come now Anna, she must see the Farmer's Market! I think she'd enjoy it" Amelia said.

"Yes Anna, I would love to see the market" Elsa said with a wicked smile.

"Arrrgh, fine! But we have to be out of here before noon" Anna said giving Elsa a warning look. The blonde merely batted her eyes, feigning innocence.

"When we get home, you are so much trouble" Anna hissed under her breath before leading Elsa back. The blonde just held a triumphant look on her face.

"Wonderful, let's go visit Sarabi, she has the most wonderful black cherries." Amelia grinned.

"Really? That sounds wonderful, doesn't it Anna?" Elsa asked. Clearly there was no way of making Elsa leave, and Amelia seemed to like her. She had no choice.

"Yeah, sounds great" Anna groaned. Then the trio made their way towards Sarabi's stand.

* * *

"Aw strawberry, don't be embarrassed" Elsa chucked as they walked into the house. Anna was holding a bushel of peaches, a bag of cherries, and a dozen apples.

"If you hadn't said what you did and as loudly as you did, than it wouldn't have made the whole place look at us!" Anna exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen and set the fruit down.

"It wasn't that bad" Elsa said with a casual shrug. Anna scoffed at her with disbelief,

"Wasn't that- are you kidding me?! Who says "I think you're cherries would taste better with chocolate and whipped cream drizzled all over?" Anna demanded.

"I was talking about the ones you bought, it's not my fault that crowd has a dirty mindset." Elsa said with an innocent shrug before letting out a yawn.

"Well my delicious food provider, it's almost time for bed, so I'm going to change" Elsa said before taking flight and traveling towards Anna's room.

"Wait, before you go, I need to ask you something" Anna said.

"If it's to sleep with me, I'd normally say yes, but I really need to sleep but when I wake up, I'd be all for it" Elsa teased. And once again Anna's face heated up.

"N-No! That's not even close!" Anna stuttered lightly,

"How disappointing, it would have given me something more to look forward to" Elsa sighed with a smirk.

"Yeah no, I was wondering, how did you find me? I never told you where I was going" Anna said, her curiosity slowly growing.

"I followed you're smell" Elsa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"M-My smell? I don't smell!" Anna said getting defensive. Elsa wagged a finger at her,

"Ah, but you do. You see my sense of smell is impeccable, and based on your constant surroundings, that is the smell that you have. And you, my delectable strawberry, smell exactly that. Like a strawberry and the earth, well that and your little dog, but the strawberry is more overpowering" Elsa explained as she knelt down and picked Copper up by his scruff. He wiggled happily and licked her nose.

"I'm sure he would tell you the same thing if he could talk" Elsa said before letting out a monstrous yawn, exposing her fangs.

"Well, I must go to bed now, and before you ask why I followed you, that's a secret 'baby', see you tonight" Elsa smiled wickedly before setting Copper in Anna's arms and continuing into Anna's room. When the ginger heard her door close, she sighed.

"Copper, this woman is nuts and not the good kind. She needs to be taught a lesson!" Anna said. Copper yapped in her hands.

"But first, to take care of you" Anna reminded herself as she walked towards the backyard. After Copper was taken care of, she let him roam the house as usual. And for some reason, a massive wave of fatigue hit her. She knew the cause, the same as it always was, the early morning weekend deliveries. And what better way to beat fatigue than to sleep it off. She made her way towards her room, Copper running behind her. She didn't bother closing the door, just in case Copper decided to leave. Her bed to tall enough for him to not jump up, but he could get down and not hurt himself.

" _I'll take a short nap, then I'll plot Elsa's punishment"_ Anna thought to herself before putting copper on the bed. She didn't bother changing, she just flopped onto the floral patterned bed spread and slowly crawled to her pillows. She settled on her back, right arm covering her freckled face. And she let out a tired sigh as her eyes drifted shut.

Copper fell asleep between her calves, his head resting on Anna's ankle. But if either had been awake for a moment longer, they would have noticed that the closet door had opened and a familiar bat had fluttered out. She saw Anna sleeping and eagerly flapped towards her. Elsa landed on Anna's stomach and settled there. She was going to highjack Anna's pillow, but this would do just as well.

"Such a cute thing" Elsa yawned quietly to herself as she snuggled her little nose into Anna's shirt. Suddenly she felt something covering her. It was soft and warm. Elsa looked up drowsily to discover that Anna's hand had moved from her face to her stomach. So Elsa was given a blanket so to speak. Elsa chittered quietly before snuggling into her hand. And without knowing it herself, Anna smiled.

* * *

"You can't so this to me! You devil woman!" Elsa cried out from a large bird cage in the middle of the living room. She remembered falling asleep on Anna's stomach, then the next thing the blonde knew, she woke up in an old bird cage and Anna was giving her an evil, smug look. And in her hands, a large bowl of bright red strawberries.

"Well it's my house that I paid for and everything inside of it. It's my domain, my land, my castle, so I can do whatever I please" Anna grinned as she popped a berry into her mouth.

"Stop it! This is cruel! You can't do that!" Elsa cried. For the past ten or so minutes, Anna had been eating strawberries in front of Elsa. And since she was a bat in a bird cage, she couldn't escape or transform. She was experiencing torture in the first degree.

"Let me out right now!" Elsa yelled as she flapped around, to the best of her ability, around the cage. And seeing her flustered this way, made Anna laugh,

"Poor baby, would you feel better if I gave you one?" Anna asked in an obnoxious baby talk voice.

"Do not talk to me in that tone! I am three hundred and eight years old! I am not a child!" Elsa declared before settling on the bird swing. She hung upside down and was swinging slightly. It got quiet between the two of them. But Anna was quick to start up the conversation again,

"So do you not want the strawberry?" Anna asked. Elsa flapped her wings huffily.

"No" she said.

"Really? Because I was actually gonna give it to you" Anna said sounding sincere. But the fruit vampire insisted on pouting like a child.

"Come on Elsa, how can I enjoy my revenge if you don't react the way I need you to?" Anna asked as she walked to the cage and slid the strawberry through the small door. But still Elsa chose to ignore her. She had turned herself around and wrapped her wings around herself.

"Come on Elsa, please, it's a really big one" Anna said trying to entice her to at least turn around. But she refused to move. Anna thought about what she could do, she would let her out, but then what, would Elsa do? Would she ignore her? Or worse, retaliate, and with the way she acts, who knows what would happen. But she would have to take those odds she supposed. Maybe a hug would help?

"Elsa, I'm gonna open the door" Anna said before fulfilling the action. She gave Elsa time to get out, but she didn't move. So with a small eye roll, Anna took Elsa with one hand and pulled her out.

"Unhand me you vile woman!" Elsa chirped before being pulled into Anna's chest for a hug. Anna sighed,

"I'm sorry for teasing you, and locking you in a birdcage" Anna said apologetically. Elsa huffed, but did not move. Anna moved back to where she had set down the bowl of strawberries and picked one up.

"I have a strawberry for you, if you're willing to take it this time" Anna said politely. Elsa looked up, her furry cheeks were puffed slightly. She stared at the peace offering warily before inching up on the fruit, and just before she could take a bite, Anna put half of it in her mouth.

"Haha" Anna said with a triumphant giggle. Elsa glared at her before smirking, an awful idea had popped into her mind. She quickly transformed and took the other half in her mouth. Anna gulped, her plan had backfired. Elsa had a mischievous glint in her eyes,

"Nice try Anna" she then used her tongue to take the whole berry into her own mouth. And in doing so, she had swiped at Anna's bottom lip. Anna had felt the warm muscle and her face began to glow. And the next thing she knew, she was seeing darkness. And Elsa, was chuckling at the now passed out girl in her arms.

"Do you think I overdid it?" Elsa asked, looking at Copper who had sat idly by as the show played in front of him. He just looked at her with a tilted head of curiosity. Elsa smiled,

"Me either" she then proceeded to take Anna into her room and set her back on the bed. She glanced out the window and smiled,

"Maybe I'll go flying tonight" Elsa smiled. She looked down at Anna's unconscious form and chuckled,

"It was a good effort my dear, but you will have to do better than that" Elsa said quietly before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She went to the back door, closing it behind her, and changing back into her bat form. She then flew off into the moonlit night. Thinking about how amusing Anna was.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it everyone chapter four! I hope you got some giggles out of this, and I'd love to hear a few ideas on what you would like to happen next. So until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome to chapter five of Strawberry Thief! You guys are too kind. One of you said that I might be the best Elsanna writer ever, but I hardly deserve that title, but thank you all the same. And to Tigger, who caught the cameo references, bravo my friend! So thank you all for the great reviews, now let's get moving. I added some plot development, the story needs to start moving along a little, but it won't change much. Also if you've seen the new cover image, I requested it from Zero-Kiba on Deviantart. She's great you guys, you should check out her work.**

 **I don't own Frozen, Indiana, the characters or the Disney characters mentioned, just the plot. So please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been rainy all week, and Anna couldn't stand it. The traffic to work, which was normally a fifteen minute drive, had ten minutes added to it due to the heavy rains. She was the head physical therapist at the Arendelle Physical Therapy Office and she loved everything about it. Well aside from the required uniforms. They required their employees to wear scrubs. But thankfully the patterns could be of their choice. So Anna went with purple.

Now since the rains had been inconveniencing the denizens of the fair town of Arendelle, most of the clients at the office either rescheduled or cancelled their appointments. But Anna still had one come in. The time was brief, but fulfilling. And when the client left, Anna claimed break time and retreated to her office. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small. Pictures of the human anatomy were hung along the walls, in the far corner was a red leather couch and hung just above was a fake fern plant. Her desk was neatly kept, and behind her was a filing cabinet with all her clients' information in it. She had pictures of her and Amelia together, her and Copper and her and her parents. A simple set up. She leaned back in her chair as she let out a relieving sigh. She still had two more hours of work, and it was only four in the afternoon.

"If this rain doesn't let up I won't have the strawberries ready for this weekend" Anna said to herself. A sudden knock came to her door.

"Come in" Anna called. The door opened to reveal the receptionist,

"Anna you got a visitor" she winked before disappearing. When she left, in stepped Elsa, and she was soaked to the bone.

"What are you doing here and why are you awake?!" Anna exclaimed as she jumped from her seat.

"I was curious as to where you worked but I wanted to find you first before I went to sleep" she confessed. Anna would have thought the gesture to be sweet, but she was a little upset at the moment.

"That's really nice Elsa, but look at you! You're wet, and on top of that you're wearing a tank top and, are those my shorts?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"They are" Elsa said simply.

"What have I told you about wearing my clothes?" Anna asked with a tired sigh.

"That I look incredibly sexy and that I should wear them more often" the blonde answered cheekily.

"Yes . . . wait what?! No! I said to stop wearing them!" Anna said with a blush.

"Same difference" Elsa shrugged with an evil grin.

"We're going shopping as soon as I get off of work!" Anna declared

* * *

"Alright what do you actually have?" Anna asked as they stepped into Macy's. After Anna's declaration, Anna gave Elsa her hoodie and told her to dry off. It was a quick gesture. Then Elsa decided to go to sleep. Instead of changing into her bat form, she stayed in her vampiress form and took residence on the couch. After work, the two left and drove to Macy's.

"To be honest, I have the first outfit I met you in, those pants and undergarments from last weekend, and that's about it" Elsa said with a shrug. And this made Anna sigh,

"So just a weekend's worth of clothes? Well it's a good thing Macy's is having a sale today, lets grab you some stuff" Anna said as she guided the vampire to the women's section. And for the first half hour, things were going fine. If Elsa teasing Anna with sexual innuendos, invading her personal space, and randomly running off, would be considered fine. But despite all of that, Anna had managed to get Elsa four shirts, three pairs of pants and, regardless of all the sexual jokes, Elsa had gotten twenty pairs of panties and four bras.

"Alright that's enough for today" Anna sighed tiredly as she and Elsa walked up to the check-out line.

"Aw, are you sure, I saw a set of lingerie that would look so very tempting on you" Elsa purred with a silvery voice. A tingle ran down Anna's spine but she ignored it. She suddenly remembered that she needed some bobby pins

"Elsa, take this to the cashier, I'll be right back" Anna said as she handed her half of the load to Elsa. The blonde gave a small nod before continuing on. Anna jogged to the hair section and picked up a pack of bobby pins, she wasn't picky on the size or color, she just needed them,

"Now I can keep more of those uncooperative hairs in place" Anna said triumphantly. She hurried back, humming a random tune. But when she got to the check-out line, she saw something quite surprising.

Elsa was talking with the cashier, a gorgeous brunette with fluttering brown eyes. They seemed to be laughing about something. That was a laugh Anna had never heard before. And she was smiling more with the cashier than smirking like she did with Anna. And it made her insides twist. Why was that? Well whatever it was, it was making Anna mad. So with a huffy pout and angry blush, Anna stormed up to the cashier and slammed her item down.

"There you are, I was hoping you would get here soon!" Elsa said brightly, but when she saw Anna's face, hers faltered.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked uncertainly.

"Fine" the red head snapped before paying for everything, glaring at the brunette, and snatching the bags and storming out. Elsa was stunned for just a second, but she quickly followed, a warily look on her face.

"Anna! What is the matter?" Elsa asked for the hundredth time. They had been home for close to an hour, but Anna refused to look or talk to Elsa. The blonde vampire tried everything to get her attention, her usual teasing remarks, standing in Anna's way, and even threatening to devour the entire strawberry patch. But she got nothing. Finally enough was enough. While Anna was getting something out of the fridge, she trapped the moody woman in her arms and pulled her into her chest.

"My dear strawberry, what is making you ignore me" Elsa asked as she placed her chin on Anna's head. But still, the red head did not answer, she just kept her pout in place and closed her eyes in defiance.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, her voice sinking with worry. And Anna, who was starting to feel a little bad, but not really, nodded her head.

"What did I do?" she asked confused.

"Here's a hint, we were at the store" Anna groused. Elsa gave a hum of thought before thinking back. They went to the store, Elsa teased Anna, nothing new, joked around. And even invaded Anna's space. A daily occurrence. And she remembered that Anna was fine then. But now that she thought about it, after Anna came back from getting those bobby pins, she started acting the way she was now. And she even gave the cashier a nasty look. A moment of clarity washed over Elsa's mind, and she chuckled lightly.

"Aw, was my little strawberry jealous? How cute" Elsa purred as she turned Anna around to face her. Anna bit her lower lip and cast her eyes to the tiled floor. That was enough of an answer for Elsa. With an amused look, she used her left hand to gently lift Anna's chin up. But Anna still looked down and pouted.

"Anna, look at me" Elsa said soothingly. Anna glanced up at her reluctantly and she blushed when she saw a mixture of smugness and humor on Elsa's face.

"Listen to me, we were just talking, besides, my eyes are on someone else anyway" Elsa grinned. That didn't make Anna feel any better,

"Go be with them then" Anna growled with a light glare. This made Elsa giggle,

"I am" Elsa smiled before claiming Anna's lips. Anna's eyes widened as cool lips pressed against hers. Anna's blush was as bright as Rudolph's nose and she somehow slipped from Elsa's grip and ran into her room, the sound of a slamming door could be heard.

"I think she likes me" Elsa chuckled.

* * *

It had been a few days since Elsa kissed Anna. And while she did not ignore Elsa, the vampire would constantly bring it up.

"So Anna, you never told me that your lips tasted so sweet" Elsa purred as Anna hauled in a rather large basket of strawberries. She was as red as the basket of fruit and trying, in vain, to ignore Elsa's comments. So she tried switching the subject.

"How about we go somewhere?" Anna suddenly blurted as she turned to face the taller woman. Elsa raised a thin blonde brow in intrigue.

"And where would we go? I'm rather fond of that farmer's market" Elsa said. But Anna shook her head.

"No, that's just a weekend place, but what about the zoo, if you misbehave I can leave you with the animals" Anna said attempting to make a joke.

"The zoo? Hmmm, well it's rather cliché, but I suppose it could work." Elsa said.

"Cliché? Cliché for what?" Anna asked curiously, her head tilted slightly to the right.

"For a date naturally, then again, if I had it my way, we wouldn't exactly be out here" Elsa said with a predatory grin.

"Okay first, we're gonna have a serious talk about the words you use, and second, this is not a date. I just think that we could go out for the day, the only places you've seen are my house, my job, and the market" Anna pointed out as she picked up the basket again, however Elsa took it from her.

"I've watched you carry three loads, let me take this one" Elsa said politely as they began walking again. Anna blushed again, but she didn't know why this time.

"T-Thank you" Anna said quietly.

"What was that?" Elsa said, even though her hearing was very acute.

"I-I said thank you for taking the basket" Anna said more loudly this time.

"Oh, no problem hun" she said before taking one and sucking the juice out of it.

"Elsa!" Anna said,

"What it was only one" Elsa grinned.

"Yup, and that's one less you get on Friday" Anna said pointedly. Elsa pouted at this,

"Aw Anna, why must you be so mean to me?" she asked. Anna glanced at her and rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face.

"Elsa, if I was gonna be mean to you, I would do something much worse" she chuckled. Elsa blinked in surprise, but she was quick to join her in laughter.

* * *

That Saturday morning, Anna and Elsa made their way to the Indianapolis Zoo. It was about an hour's ride, so Anna insisted that they leave early. The trip itself was slightly annoying. Apparently Elsa got bored easily and deemed it necessary to fly and crawl along the ceiling of Anna's car.

"Elsa! Sit down or go to sleep!" Anna ordered, but Elsa merely stuck out her tongue, which was surprisingly long, and continued her previous actions.

"I swear I'm talking to a child" Anna ground out as they entered the grand city of Indianapolis. The buildings were tall and the streets were wide. And since they were in the interstate roads, Anna would have to dance her way to the exit she needed. But since it was the eight am traffic, she had endure sitting and moving at the pace of an obese snail. But after about twenty minutes, they finally made it the exit and were once again on the road to the zoo. It was about nine fifteen by the time they made it.

"Finally" Anna sighed as she and Elsa stepped out of the vehicle. The sun was slowly ascending, so they had time before things would start getting dangerous for Elsa.

"So Elsa, what would you like to see first?" Anna asked as the two walked up to the ticket booth line. It was still a little early so the lines weren't too bad.

"Well I haven't been here in a few decades, so I don't know what's changed" Elsa said.

"Decades? You've been here before?" Anna asked incredously.

"Like I said before, I've been here much longer than you have, so yes, but it wasn't that big the last time I was here" Elsa said.

"Wow, which means that I can't leave you here after all" Anna sighed feigning despair. Elsa gave her a side glance and a humored smile,

"Very funny, but I am hoping that a few things haven't changed" Elsa said as they approached the attendant in the window.

"What's that?" Anna asked before ordering two adult tickets.

"You shall have to wait and see my little strawberry" Elsa grinned as they made their way through the main entrance.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go you guys! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in chapter six! Have a great day, or night. I also want to apologize for the lateness, a bad storm took out my Wi-Fi, so I had to improvise**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome my loyal subjects to yet another chapter of Strawberry Thief. You guys are really great. The reviews always pour in. So I'm glad you all like the story. And with that in mind, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **I don't own Frozen, the characters or the state of Indiana. Carry on!**

* * *

The zoo was a lovely place. Anna marveled at the hippos, and giggled at the monkeys. And Elsa simply watched her quietly, a fond look on her face. And while they were heading towards the big cat exhibit, they got into a discussion about dinner.

"I think that spaghetti and meatballs sounds good for dinner tonight" Anna said.

"Pass" was all Elsa said. She was gazing at the rising morning sky, her hands in her jean pockets. She had decided to wear some of the new clothes that Anna had gotten for her. An ice blue, V-neck, short sleeved shirt. It was form fitting, and Elsa appreciated the way it . . . complimented . . . certain assets so to speak. And it matched her studs and eyes. But that wasn't even the icing on the cake. That sweet tidbit was the fact that she could flaunt herself in Anna's face at opportune moments.

"Hey Anna, how about a hug?" Elsa asked out of the blue. Anna, who had been looking at the hippos, turned to her blonde friend and gave her a slightly suspicious look.

"Why?" she asked cautiously. Elsa gave her a fake pout,

"I can't hug my dearest strawberry without a reason?" Elsa asked feigning hurt. But it had the desired effect. Anna bit her lower lip in quick contemplation before slowly moving to the mischievous blonde for a hug. And just when Anna got close enough, she stretched up onto her toes and pulled Anna into her slightly exposed chest.

"Elsa! Let-omf!" Anna tried to protest before being pushed into Elsa bosom again. She flailed her arms as Elsa just stood there with a cattish smirk on her face.

"My Anna, we're in public and you're pulling this risqué stunt" Elsa gasped with a chuckle. Anna wanted to protest, but she was currently being suffocated. But in her current state, she got an idea. One that would either backfire or get her the freedom and oxygen she so desperately needed. So with a bit of mustered courage she opened her mouth slightly and licked Elsa's chest. Not expecting this, Elsa let out a surprised yelp and let Anna go. She took in a deep breath.

"Ha! I got you!" Anna grinned victoriously. But when she saw Elsa's new facial expression, she gulped. The predatory look had returned, however she also sported a light blush. And Anna squeaked in slight fear, but at the same time, the look excited her. But she didn't know why. So she weighed the two options. One, stay and face the oncoming consequences of her actions, or two, run for her life and hope Elsa doesn't give chase. She picked option two and ran. Where? She didn't know, but as long as Elsa didn't follow her, she would be okay. But subconsciously, she hoped Elsa would follow. When Anna was out of sight, Elsa just stretched her arms and back in a casual manner.

"So we're gonna play it that way then? Oh how I love a good game of hide and seek" Elsa purred before taking in the smell of the air around her. Yes she could smell the animals. And the people each had their own unique smell. But her senses were honed in on one in particular. Strawberries.

"Game on my delicious one" Elsa smirked before causally walking in the direction Anna had scampered away to.

* * *

"Backfired, definitely backfired!" Anna said to herself as she ran into the big cat area. She had passed the lions, but quickly stopped at the cheetahs. She loved the sounds that cheetahs made. It was an odd chirping noise, and it made her giggle. However she suddenly realized that she was alone. No one was there. Strange, usually big cats attract a massive group of people. This was not good, she needed a group to hide from Elsa, who she knew was probably following her. However as she travelled further in, she stopped by the cheetahs and stared for minute. But just so, Elsa could be anywhere, and she couldn't risk getting caught. So after a small wave to the cats, she quickly moved on. And it was a good choice, not even five minutes after she left, Elsa had come.

"Oh where, oh where did my little red head go?" she sang to herself. She stopped by the cheetahs and noticed a strong strawberry smell. Anna had been here, and not too long ago. So she continued on, in the same direction, humming her little tune.

When Anna had finally reached the leopard habitat, she noticed a group of people peering down. And she didn't miss the bone chilling cry of the leopard either. She moved quickly towards the crowd, when she looked down, she saw the leopard bounding around the massive habitat. However in there with the predator was a zoo keeper. From what Anna could see, she was a short brunette with a long braided ponytail. And to Anna's horror, the zoo keeper just stood there with what looked like a confident smile.

"Holy cow she's crazy!" Anna almost yelled. She suddenly felt a cool, soft arm wrap around her waist in a languid fashion before pulling her into her chest. Elsa had found her.

"No, that's just Fawn, she lives for the dangerous animals" Elsa said as Anna looked up at her. She gulped when she saw the 'cat that's eaten the canary' grin on the vampire's face. Anna suddenly felt small.

"Hey Elsa, what's shakin?" Anna squeaked.

"Hmm, well I was going to pay you back for the little stunt you pulled, but we could get arrested for public indecency" Elsa purred. Anna was suddenly thankful for the law.

"So how do you know that Fawn woman?" Anna asked hoping to change the subject.

"I know what you are doing, and it won't change your future punishment, but I will let it slide until we get home." Elsa chuckled as Anna's face morphed into dread.

"Hold on a second" Elsa said before looking down at the scene below. The leopard had calmed down by now and was now lounging on a large rock that overlooked the water. Elsa laughed heartily before yelling,

"You know one of these days those animals are going to get you!" she yelled down. The zoo keeper looked up and saw Elsa before waving enthusiastically at her.

"Elsa!" she yelled happily. She made quick work of whatever she had to do before leaving the habitat.

"Give her a minute" Elsa chuckled before going back to holding the red head.

"Ever heard of personal space?" Anna asked with a humored chuckle. But in truth she didn't mind being held by Elsa. It was comforting in a way.

I have, but I love being in yours" Elsa countered. Anna sighed but didn't move, there was no point at the moment. Soon enough Fawn came running towards them.

"Elsa! What brings you to my corner of the world?" Fawn asked as approached them.

"I'm on a date actually" Elsa said with a casual shrug. This made Anna blush,

"N-No this is not a date! I told you already!" Anna exclaimed before trying to get out of Elsa's hold. She seemed to keep forgetting that Elsa's strength exceeded that even of a hundred men.

"Aw, that's too bad, you guys look so cute together" Fawn sighed. Anna blushed at that. Elsa had nodded in agreement before asking,

"Are you on break yet? I was hoping you could give Anna brief lesson on the zoo" Fawn nodded,

"Yeah, I just had to feed Sabor and make sure everything was perfect, so now I'm free" Fawn smiled, revealing a pair of fangs. They were similar to Elsa's only a bit longer.

"Is she one of the things you meant by not changing?" Anna asked.

"She's one of them" Elsa confirmed.

"Come on, the zoo has a cute little restaurant by the elephants" Fawn grinned before taking the two other women by their wrists and pulling them at a fast pace. She had unintentionally separated the two, but Anna was a little thankful. She could have sworn that Elsa's hand was moving south.

"So there I was, working with the petting zoo, and one of the little donkeys goes and knocks this twelve year old kid over, it was so funny!" Fawn laughed as she hit the table. Anna was cracking up beside her, and Elsa was pouting, feeling ignored by both women sitting on either side of her.

"That's hilarious, so how old were you when you started working here?" Anna asked. She had become very invested in this Fawn character. She even reminded Anna of herself.

"Well I was four hundred and ten when it first opened. After they closed down the old zoo, so I'm four hundred and sixty one now" Fawn said as thought about her age.

"So you're older than Elsa then? Wow, so when did you two meet?" Anna asked.

"We met two years after the reopening of the zoo, she was one of the 'transferred animals' I saw her transform when she came back from a hunting trip" Fawn said.

"Elsa you lived here?" Anna asked turning to Elsa.

"I did, however I left after I 'died' in captivity, then I went and lived in South America for a couple of months, then I went and stayed on the land where you eventually moved to." Elsa said.

"Wow! That's amazing! Did you find any other fruit vampires?" Anna asked clearly excited to hear what Elsa had to see. Elsa was relieved at this, she didn't like being ignored.

"I met two, we even stayed in the same colony before I left" Elsa answered breezily. Anna bounced in her seat, and it brought a smile to Elsa's face. But it reminded Anna of a question she should have asked in the beginning.

"What kind of vampire are you?" Anna asked, turning back to the still giggling brunette.

"Oh, I'm an animal vampire, that's why I work here" Fawn said in a matter of fact tone. Anna snickered,

"That's a little lazy don't you think?" Fawn rolled her eyes,

"No it's actually smart, several of my kind live at zoos, aquariums, all that jazz" Fawn said waving a dainty hand airily. Anna raised a thin brow in question before humming with a tone of clarity.

"Well now that I think about it, Elsa does the same thing" Anna said.

"That doesn't surprise me, Elsa tends to be picky about her food, so how did she find you?" Fawn asked. This is where Anna sighed in exaggeration before explaining how Elsa came into her life. It made Fawn laugh and aw at the same time. She thought it was cute.

"Aw, it's a good thing that strawberries are Elsa's favorite fruit" Fawn said before calming down from her laughing fit. Suddenly the walkie talkie on Fawn's hip scratched to life, her boss was calling her back.

"Well I gotta go, but I'll see you guys around alright?" Fawn said with a wink before hugging both ladies and skipping back to her work area. When she was gone Anna couldn't help but laugh again,

"She is hilarious! Remind me to invite her to dinner one of these days" Elsa just hummed before yawning.

"Tired?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded before standing up,

"Will you carry me?" Elsa asked suddenly. Anna gave her a look of surprise. But she didn't say no. Especially with the face Elsa was currently making. Her eyes were slowly drooping closed, but she held a cute little pout that made her lower lip stick out a little more than usual.

"How can I say no to that face?" Anna giggled. Then without warning, Elsa transformed into her snowy white bat form and flapped into Anna's hood. Anna would have freaked out, but no one seemed to be paying attention. But not wanting to stay just in case someone had, Anna made her way to the exit.

When they got home, Anna placed Elsa on her pillow and left her there. She wanted to tend the strawberries a bit and play with Copper, heck maybe catch up on _Orange Is The New Black_ , the new season was going to start soon, and she was eagerly awaiting the start of the new season. But she needed to catch up on a few episodes first.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"El-Elsa!" Anna whimpered. Elsa merely chuckled darkly as she gazed down at the red head who was pinned down beneath her on the couch. She didn't know what happened. She was enjoying her afternoon, picking a few strawberries, playing with Copper and watching her show, then the next thing she knew, the TV was off and a white blur had landed on her. The bat gave her a looking before morphing back into her vampiress form, all while pinning Anna down. Her arms above her head. The vampire had the look of the devil in her shining ice blue eyes.

"Time for payback my sweet little strawberry" Elsa said leaning dangerously close to Anna's face.

"Elsa! G-Get off of me" Anna stuttered, her face blooming with a blush, it was a daily thing now. And Anna didn't know how she hadn't passed out yet.

"Not yet" Elsa said before letting her tongue snake out of her mouth. It was slightly longer than a human's tongue, maybe by an inch or two. And it only made Anna's blush deepen and something burn in her lower belly.

"Elsa wait please." Anna whimpered as she tried to get Elsa off, but she was pushed down by Elsa's other hand.

"You were terribly dirty this morning Anna" Elsa rasped. Anna couldn't help but whimper again.

"Y-You started it!" Anna accused, glaring weakly at her and leaning into further into couch as Elsa got closer.

"Yes but you instigated it, so you're just as equally guilty" Elsa pointed out. Anna opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She had a point.

"Fine, get it over with" Anna sighed, giving up. Elsa suddenly let her go, but she still straddled her waist. She sported a disappointed pout and crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's no fun if you want me to do it" Elsa whined. Anna gave her a look,

"You are a nutcase you know that?" Anna asked before she began to laugh. She couldn't help it for some reason. And Elsa just stared with an astonishment. She was ready to get her revenge, but Anna was laughing at her. Elsa just sighed. Anna was a strange one.

* * *

 **A/N: Tada! There you go, chapter 6 I hope you liked it, and I'll see you in chapter 7. Goodnight or good morning, either one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back to Strawberry Thief! You guys really do like this story and it makes me happy that you read it and get a good laugh out of it. I even got some fan art! I love it, I really do. Well I could gush forever, but let's not and say I did.**

 **I don't own Frozen, the characters or Indiana, enjoy!**

* * *

The seasons were coming close to changing. Summer was drawing to a close and autumn was slowly showing signs of entering. The mornings were becoming cooler, and the days were slowly getting shorter. And as Anna walked out of her home with her now bigger puppy Copper, she was going to enjoy a walk with him. Elsa was sleeping, so she would have time to herself.

"Oh Copper, I love summer, but I need the cold months to come, I miss the snow" Anna said as she and Copper took to the sidewalk. He didn't respond, just sniffed around concrete. It had been a few months since Elsa had crashed into Anna's simple life. But Anna wasn't complaining. Every day was definitely an adventure and there was never a dull moment with the crazy blonde around. Amelia had come to like Elsa, something she was happy to know. However, Elsa still didn't seem to appreciate when the military woman got really close to Anna. Her phone suddenly rang, she looked at the I.D and snorted, speak of the devil.

"Hey Amelia what's up, aren't you supposed to be leaving to go back to your ship soon?" Anna asked.

"I'm on my way as we speak, I just wanted to call and say my farewells before I am reduced to a few calls every blue moon" Amelia laughed. Anna smiled,

"I'm gonna miss you Amy" Anna said.

"Don't fret love, I'll be back before Christmas, I told you that already, and hopefully when I get back you and a certain someone will finally get together" Amelia chuckled, though the last part of that sentence sounded more like an afterthought.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"Nothing dear, well I must go, I'm almost at the naval base, see you at Christmas!" Amelia said before quickly hanging up.

"Love you too Kitty" Anna laughed as she put her phone up. She then continued her casual walk with Copper.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Anna had returned. It was starting to cool down and she had to check the strawberries, their season was almost over which meant part of her income would slow to a halt until next year. And this made her worry. Since Elsa only seemed to eat the strawberries, would she leave? The thought made Anna's eyebrows furrow in worry. But there was sadness? Why? She only agreed to their deal so that Elsa wouldn't devour her field. But now that the cold months are around the corner, would she leave her? So as she entered her house, letting Copper off his leash, she walked into the leaving room. However the first thing she saw made her world spin. Elsa had walked into her living room, wearing Anna's winter green silk pajama top and underwear. But that was all. The blonde saw Anna and turned to face her, a happy grin on her face.

"Anna! You're back, hey is there a draft in here? It feels a little cold" Elsa said. However Anna's widened eyes were not exactly on her face. There was no draft, the only reason Elsa felt that way was because the silk top was completely open and barely covering her chest.

"I-I um, you, ah" Anna stuttered. Her mind was blank, and her mouth was running on auto pilot. Hence the lack of articulation. Elsa's smile switched back into a wolf like smirk.

"Like what you see?" Elsa purred before stalking towards her. She put an extra sway in her hips, and Anna was not blind to notice. The closer she got, the further back Anna stepped. However there's only so much space in a living room, and for Anna, her space ended as soon as her back hit the wall. Elsa put both of her arms on either side of Anna's head, making the silk top spread open just a hint more than it already was. Anna was trapped, her heart was racing, and the room was terribly hot.

"Aw, why so *woof*?" Elsa cooed. Anna shook her head and gave her a curious look,

"W-What did you say?" Anna asked a bit bewildered. Elsa chuckled as she got closer, her breath ghosting against Anna's now dry throat. But the room suddenly went dark. And everything silent.

"Ah!" Anna shouted as she shot up from the couch. Copper, who had been laying on her chest, somersaulted to her lap with a happy bark.

"I-It was a dream?" Anna asked clearly dazed. When had she fallen asleep? She shifted her body to an upright position, but she noticed a rather wet feeling between her legs. She blushed, apparently it was a really good dream.

"Why me?" Anna sighed. She slowly stood up and made the uncomfortable trip to her room. She needed a shower. As she quietly entered her room, she looked at her alarm clock. It read five sixteen. Elsa would be up in a couple of hours. Plenty of time for a shower and preparing dinner. So she went and picked out a pair of pair of pajamas, she wouldn't be leaving the house unless she needed to; she then traveled to the bathroom and got her shower ready.

* * *

"Hey strawberry, dinner smells wonderful" Elsa yawned as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a black tank top and blue plaid pajama shorts. Anna, who was working on a fruit salad for Elsa, gave her a solemn look. And Elsa did not miss it.

"Is something the matter?" Elsa asked with immediate concern. Not wanting to worry Elsa more she decided to say what had been bothering her earlier today.

"Well, it's just, autumn is around the corner, and my strawberry patch is almost done for the year" Anna said stopping what she was doing. She turned to face Elsa, and the blonde's face still held some confusion.

"Well I would assume so, strawberries are a summer fruit after all" Elsa said, clearly not understanding what Anna was implying.

"Exactly, so when autumn does come, I was . . ." but Anna couldn't finish her sentence. The thought of the possibility of Elsa leaving weighed heavily on her heart. And while Elsa's eyes looked at Anna's face, searching for an answer. But as always she seemed to find it.

"Come here" Elsa said gently. When Anna gave her a skeptical look, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I won't pull another stunt like I did at the zoo, I promise" Elsa swore as she raised her right hand and put the left over her non beating heart. Anna gave her a once over before walking to the vampire. And surprisingly she pulled into yet another hug. But this one was not like before. It felt more, loving than the one at the zoo.

"If you are wondering if I am going to leave, the answer is no" Elsa said quietly as she squeezed the younger woman.

"But the deal" Anna started to say, but Elsa placed a cool finger to Anna's lips, successfully silencing her.

"I am aware of the deal, but remember what I said afterwards?" Elsa asked. Anna stared at her, but shook her head. Elsa sighed with a smile as she shook her head.

"If I recall, and I do, I remember saying that I would be lying if it was just for the food, I didn't add my part of the agreement just because Anna" Elsa pointed out.

"You did?" Anna asked quietly,

"I did, I said I wanted to try and eating something else while I was here" Elsa chuckled. The memory replayed in Anna's mind a pink tinge burned across her freckled face.

"I remember, but you know, you sure know how to ruin a moment" Anna giggled as she pushed off of Elsa, but she didn't leave.

"I do the best I can. So I hope you understand, I'm not going to leave" Elsa assured.

"Shoot, I was hoping to have a whole winter to myself" Anna joked, but secretly she was jumping for joy. She really didn't the flirty vampire to go.

* * *

Later that night while Elsa was out gallivanting in the night, Anna was left to deal with her thoughts. She was reading in the living room, Copper fast asleep in his basket not too far off. But she suddenly remembered the little dream she had earlier that day and she sighed heavily.

"Where did that even come from?" Anna asked herself as she set the book in her lap. There were probably several factors that could have triggered such a dream. Anna was not a fool. Elsa was a gorgeous woman, supernatural or not. And while she did flirt and tease Anna constantly, Anna, despite her protests and blushes, never really made any attempt to stop Elsa.

"Do I like her teasing me? It would explain a few things" Anna sighed. She then sat in silence, pondering still about the dream and now some familiar feelings stirring in herself.

"Maybe I like her?" Anna hummed.

"Maybe you like who?" the blonde asked she walked into the living room. Elsa had returned. Anna jumped in her seat. She hated when Elsa made a silent entrance. But what worried her was the fear that Elsa had heard her talking to herself. She had to make up a small lie. Elsa, who was now leaning against the wall entrance waited expectantly for her answer.

"Uh, no one! Ha-ha, d-did you have fun while you were out?" Anna asked, quickly changing the subject. Elsa didn't seem to buy it, but she shrugged it off.

"It was fine, I went and visited Fawn, she says hello" Elsa said. The news made Anna smile, she really did like Fawn.

"That's nice, she's always a ray of sunshine" Anna said happily.

"That she is, I was hoping she could come over at some point this week, if you would have her" Elsa said. That was something Anna appreciated about the fruit eater, she never did things like invite people without asking. Sure she wasn't Elsa's mother, and Elsa was a grown woman, but Anna liked that Elsa kept her informed about things ahead of time.

"That would be great! Heck we should spend Christmas together!" Anna suggested.

"Christmas?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah Christmas, the time where you and your loved ones spend time together, eating food, telling stories, the whole shebang!" Anna cried enthusiastically.

"But I already spend time with a loved one everyday" Elsa cooed. Anna blinked in surprise before giving her a sheepish smile. She blushed lightly.

"Oh hush" was all Anna could say. Suddenly her phone rang, and judging by the ring tone, it was a work colleague.

"Hey what's up?" Anna asked. She listened to the person on the other line before wincing lightly.

"Flu huh? That's alright, just get better and I'll handle your clients until you come back" Anna said. She nodded,

"No problem, just go see a doctor okay? Alright, good night" Anna then hung up.

"A colleague is unwell?" Elsa asked, even though she had heard the entire conversation.

"Yeah, and unfortunately the guy works mornings, like early mornings, so I'll have to get up early tomorrow" Anna said with a shrug.

"You are very kind to take his share" Elsa said,

"I wouldn't say that, it's just the right thing to do, the amount of people we get at work can be overwhelming, and if you miss a day, the paper work is unreal" Anna chuckled.

"Well, regardless, I believe you are very kind hearted" Elsa insisted.

"You are too kind" Anna then yawned. It was late,

"Well I should pack it up, I gotta be up early tomorrow, good night Elsa" Anna yawned as she stood up from the couch. She turned and headed for the bed room, but just before she was completely out, she had a thought.

" _Maybe, just maybe"_ she said internally. She then turned around and went back to Elsa.

"Yes?" Elsa asked curiously. Anna gulped quietly before getting on her tiptoes. Then with a quick motion, she gave Elsa a peck on the cheek before speed walking to her room. Leaving a blushing blonde behind her.

"That was new" Elsa said dumbly. Anna quickly closed the door to her room and leaned against it. Her heart was beating quickly as yet another blush bloomed across her cheeks.

"Yep" she confirmed with a nod,

"Definitely like her" Anna finished. Things would be a lot different now.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it ladies and gentlemen, I hope you liked the chapter! See in the next one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back my beautiful subjects! Wow I hit over one hundred reviews already! That's a true honor, thank you all. You all are the best so now that is out of the way, I'll let you read on. I hope you like it!**

 **I don't own Frozen, the characters, or the state of Indiana, enjoy.**

* * *

Autumn had finally arrived, the colors had changed from a bright green, to vibrant reds, calming oranges, and soothing purples. And along with the changing colors, came the cooling winds, who had come to soothe what summer had left behind. It was one of the many things Anna loved about Indiana. And she would love to go take Copper for a walk, but she had small problem at the moment, and that problem was called Elsa the fruit bat.

"Elsa! Give me back my apple!" Anna yelled as she chased the small bat around the house. Anna was in the kitchen, she was a little hungry so she went to grab an apple. But apparently Elsa was attached to the top of one of the kitchen cabinet edges and saw Anna grab the fruit. Feeling bored, Elsa took flight and snatched the apple right out of her hand. And now she was chasing the white mammal around the house.

"No, I think I'll keep it, I like Gala apples!" Elsa said as she easily flew into the living room for the third time. Elsa took residence on the ceiling fan, which was set up on the highest point of the ceiling, and out of Anna's reach.

"Elsa! Come on! I was going to eat that" Anna whined. Elsa was clutching the apple, but she did not bite into the small red orb.

"You could always eat me" Elsa said, giggling, however Anna rolled her eyes good naturedly,

"I'd rather have the apple" she countered. The comment made Elsa blink with surprise. Not wanting to be out done Elsa came back with a,

"I'm sure I'd taste better." But Anna gave a non-caring shrug.

"If you say so, but whatever, I have more in the kitchen" she then turned and walked back to the kitchen. She grabbed yet another apple, and took a bite out of it.

"I swear she's a child" Anna chuckled. And as that thought swirled in her mind and as the apple was eaten, the physical therapist suddenly felt tired. And this was odd, she had just returned from a walk more than an hour ago, her cardio wasn't that terrible.

"Weird" Anna thought. So she brushed the feeling off and finished her apple. She had to get ready for work.

* * *

"Alright, keep up the exercises I gave you and in a few weeks your leg injury will be good as new. And you say that you like to hike, that's good. But, since you hurt yourself doing that on the more dangerous paths, I recommend doing the easier ones, just until your cleared" Anna said as she helped one of her clients up from the leg press machine. She was a nice woman. An average heighted black haired girl and lovely brown eyes, and was of Hispanic descent.

"Thank you Ms. Flowers" the client said gratefully a light accent was present, however she winced as she set her injured leg down.

"Here, let me get your crutches" Anna said as she rushed to the woman's examination bench. Her things were there, a heavy jacket, purse, and set of crutches. Anna was quick to grab them, but when she turned back, her head began to spin slightly.

"Whoa, okay, slow down Anna" Anna said to herself as she walked back to the woman.

"Oh thank you" she said before putting her jacket on, Anna let her lean against her person as her client put everything on.

"Alright, how about I help you to your car, the ground has been getting a little icy since the last rain storm." Anna offered. Her client gave a happy nod and Anna then escorted her to the front door. When they walked out, the two were met by a blast of ice cold air. Today was one of the colder days.

"Woo, wish my A/C made air this cold! Now which car is yours?" Anna asked with a chuckle.

"That one, the white sedan" she said. Anna looked and saw the vehicle, it was parked up in the front. Good it wouldn't be a strenuous walk. It was only two minutes. And they arrived without a hitch.

"Okay, here we are, safe and sound, be careful going home, the traffic sucks at this time of day" Anna smiled as her client got in her car. And with a friendly wave Anna went back inside. However her chest suddenly clenched and she let out a short series of coughs. The receptionist looked up from her computer and gave Anna a look of concern.

"Anna are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I-I think so" Anna said certainly. But she started coughing again, and the dizzy feeling had returned.

"No, you aren't, I think you caught what Peter had, he did the same thing before he called out with the flu" she said.

"I'll be fine, I still have three more clients and paper work to do" Anna said stubbornly. She couldn't fall behind on her work. And these people needed her help.

"No, you're going to go home, if you're sick you can't risk these people getting sick too" the woman insisted before leaving her desk. She took Anna and pushed her to her office. She was set on her couch with a weak pout on her flushing face.

"Do you have someone to come get you? I don't think you should drive in your condition" Anna gave her a look,

"You make it sound like I'm pregnant or something" Anna said before slumping against the arm of the couch. The dizziness was increasing, and the room was starting to get warm.

"Funny, but I mean it, call someone, and while you do that, I'm gonna call Kida in, she can take your clients for you" the receptionist said before leaving Anna in her office. Anna groaned as she pulled out her phone. Her first instinct was to call Amelia but she shipped off weeks ago. She could have called Elsa, but she didn't know if Elsa even had a cellphone. She would have to ask when she got home. But luckily she knew one quirky vampire that did. So pressing the number she put the phone to her eat and waited as the phone rang. Finally they picked up,

"Hey Anna Banana!" the voice said cheerily.

"Hey Fawn, can you do me a huge favor?" Anna asked weakly before coughing again.

* * *

"Alright, here we are, in one piece and didn't even get pulled over" Fawn said proudly as she took Anna inside. She had been to Anna's house enough times to know the way back. Anna, who had grown increasingly warm during the ride home could only cough.

"I can't believe you don't have a license" Anna wheezed against the zoo keeper's shoulder. During the trip home Fawn had mentioned that she couldn't legally drive and Anna insisted on driving the whole way. But Fawn happily refused her offer. She claimed that she had been driving for a long time. But that didn't soothe Anna's nerves in the slightest. But they did make it back in one piece. When they got to Anna's living room Fawn set Anna down on the couch.

"Elsa, I know you're up, Anna is sick" Fawn yelled out. And sure enough Elsa was in the living room in an instant. This confused Anna, why was she awake?

"Anna! How did this happen?" she asked, worry clearly evident in her tone of voice.

"Beats me, she called me and asked me to bring her home, though I figured she would have called you" Fawn said. Anna coughed again, and it sounded worse than the others.

"I didn't give her my number" Elsa said guiltily and Fawn swatted Elsa's shoulder.

"You've been living with her for how long? My goodness Els, when she gets better, you fix that!" Fawn scolded. Elsa nodded before looking back at Anna. She was beginning to sweat now. Not good.

"I did my part, now you take care of her, I'd stay but I have to work in about ten minutes, so I'll catch you two later, bye!" Fawn said before disappearing. Now the house mates were alone.

"Elsa?" Anna asked quietly. She slowly sat back up, her now tired eyes looked at the worried vampire curiously.

"What is it Anna? Do you need something?" Elsa asked. But Anna shook her head,

"Not yet, but I was wondering, what are you doing up shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked. At this Elsa shrugged.

"Believe it or not, I was about to, but then I felt Fawn coming, and she had you so I wanted to know what the matter was" Elsa said.

"Well, I'm sick, so I'm gonna go to sleep" Anna said gruffly. She went to stand up, and Elsa was quick to help her. But instead of letting her walk, Elsa hoisted her up and carried her bridal style.

"E-Elsa I can walk" Anna said quietly protesting.

"Hardly, and before you sleep, you need to take a shower and change clothes" Elsa said expectantly as they entered the bedroom.

"I don't wanna" Anna whined childishly. Elsa snorted before setting the sick woman down.

"I could always help you shower, you know get the really hard to reach places" Elsa teased. Anna stiffened at her words, and before she let her imagination take off, she shook her head to clear the thoughts away.

"On second thought I can do it myself" Anna said with a blush, however it blended in with her already reddened face as she shook the thoughts away. Then she quickly, as her circumstance would allow her, got her pajamas from the dresser and shuffled to the bathroom. Leaving Elsa alone with a tired smile,

"That worked" she yawned, then she left the bedroom, but left the door open just in case Anna called for her. And for the next forty minutes Elsa took care of Anna's daily chores. Caring for Copper, doing the morning dishes, and even the laundry. And by the time Anna was out of the shower and redressed, Elsa had returned with a thermometer, some medicine, and a light meal for Anna.

"Elsa? What is all this?" Anna asked, both astonished and touched at the items that Elsa held on a tray for her.

"You need to get better, and after years of observation, I've found that a shower, medicine and food help the healing process." Elsa said with a light shrug.

"Elsa, that's so sweet, you didn't have to do that" Anna said before coughing violently. Elsa set down the tray on the dresser before moving to get Anna to bed.

"Lay down, I must insist." Elsa said firmly. The latter was quick to comply. Once she looked comfortable enough, Elsa went back to grab the things she had brought.

"Alright temperature first, so open your mouth" Elsa instructed as she turned the little device on. When it beeped, she placed it in Anna's mouth and waited for it to her what the damage was. When the beep of the thermometer went off, Elsa took it and hummed disapprovingly,

"What's the verdict nurse?" Anna joked before coughing a little.

"One hundred point seven, you are not leave this bed understand?" Elsa ordered, before giving Anna the medicine. She nodded in confirmation. Usually when Anna had gotten sick, she would deal with it by herself, so having Elsa do this for her, it was a really nice change.

"So for lunch, you will have grapes, a half of a ham sandwich and water, when you finish, you will rest, and if you need anything just call" Elsa said as she handed Anna her food and glass. Anna felt warm and fuzzy on the inside, unless it was her stomach turning, wait . . . nope it was a good feeling. But as she bit into her sandwich, Anna noticed how tired Elsa looked.

"Elsa, you should really go to sleep, I'll be alright" Anna insisted. But when she stifled a cough, it only brought more worry to Elsa's face. She even noticed Elsa's ears twitch slightly. Was that normal behavior for a vampires?

"Anna, you need someone to watch after you, I'll be-"Elsa began to say, but she yawned, exposing her pearly white fangs.

"Fine" she finished, but Anna was not convinced.

"Staying up is not healthy, vampire or not, so how about I cut you another deal, only this one is temporary" Anna said before yawning herself.

"Very well, state your deal" Elsa said as she crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for whatever it was that she had in mind.

"You can "watch over me" until I fall asleep, and once I'm out, you have to sleep too, plain and simple" Anna stated. Elsa hummed in thought as she contemplated the deal, granted there were several loop holes, Anna wasn't one to be dishonest, something she had learned quickly during her first few months living with therapist. So she could actually trust her word. Finally after a moment, she clicked her tongue, she had come to a decision.

"Very well, I accept your deal Ms. Flowers" Elsa said in a humorous business tone. And it got a giggle and a bright smile out of Anna. And for Elsa, it made her still heart swoon. A peculiar feeling, she had never before felt until she met Anna. It was a curious sensation, and perhaps Fawn could help her with it. She would have to ask the next time she went for a visit.

Eventually Anna fell asleep under Elsa's watchful eye. But before she was to keep he end of the deal, she made a perimeter check around the house and property. Nothing was wrong, but it never hurt to make sure. Once she was satisfied, Elsa was barely able to fly back to the room. She didn't have the energy to change into a bat, so she just collapsed onto Anna's bed. She stayed on the other side, knowing that Anna needed her space. However when she woke up just after sunset, she had found that Anna had captured her midsection and used it as her pillow. The swooning feeling had returned and it made Elsa chuckle. A peculiar feeling indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: There you guys go! The latest chapter! I hope you liked it, and I'll see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of Strawberry Thief! I'm glad, as always, that you liked the last chapter, and I hope that you like this one just as much!**

 **I don't own Frozen, the characters or the state of Indiana, please enjoy!**

* * *

When Anna woke up the next morning she noticed two things. The first, being that she was not alone in her bed, and two, her head was setting on a rather warm pillow and her hands were settled on some rather. . . softer pillows. It wasn't that she minded the new set of pillows. They were just incredibly soft, especially where her hands were located. Curious she gave the pillows an experimental squeeze. And it was oddly firm. Firm and warm, what kind of pillow is that? Anna had yet to look at the pillows she was lying on. Still curious gave the hand pillows another series of squeezes, but she varied the grip to try and identify what kind of pillows they were.

" _What the heck are these?"_ Anna thought. A sudden moan wrecked her train of thought. Her hands topped their motions and Anna looked up. Her face instantly fell in shock. Elsa was laying in her bed. And Anna's head had fallen onto her stomach, but she followed her arms up and realized, to her mortification, that the pillows she had been squeezing, weren't pillows at all. They were Elsa's breasts. And the sound Elsa made was only proof.

"W-Well, good morning to you too" Elsa purred as she sat up. Anna's face burned, more than it already did.

"Elsa! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Anna rasped out in embarrassment. She had just felt up Elsa. But somehow despite her external apologies, on the inside, she really didn't feel that sorry.

"You certainly move fast Anna, I was at least expecting dinner first" Elsa grinned. Anna froze, she needed an excuse and fast. But as she struggled to think of one, she was quick to get off of Elsa. It brought out an odd feeling of emptiness, but that wasn't her main concern at the moment.

"Come now Anna there's no need to be shy" Elsa chuckled as she sat up and got out of bed. She looked at Anna and saw the look on Anna's face.

"Relax, while under normal circumstances I would say something pleasantly sexual, but since you are ill, I'll have to postpone such antics. You need to take another shower my dear strawberry, then dress lightly please" Elsa grinned before leaving the room. Now Anna was confused and slightly worried. After a moment, Copper came bounding in the room. He had grown over the summer, and now he could easily jump onto the furniture. He leapt onto her bed before flopping his head onto her lap. A sudden cough shook through her and it made Copper whine.

"I'm okay buddy, just a little sick." Anna sighed before leaning against the headboard. She was starting to sweat again.

"Get up Copps, momma's gotta shower" Anna yawned before getting up. She noticed the lack of spinning when she stood up, which meant the medicine from the night before was making progress in her system. So she went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and underclothes. Then she walked to the closet and pulled out a black tank top.

"Anna, I don't hear the shower running, if you want your breakfast I suggest you get on that" Elsa called from wherever she was. And Anna could hear the grin in Elsa's tone.

"Give me a second! We all can't be blessed with inhuman speed!" Anna called back.

"I didn't realize I let my mother live with me" Anna groused under her breath as she entered the bathroom. But just before she closed the door Elsa said,

"I heard that." Anna laughed as the door closed. Not even two minutes later, the shower was running. And from the kitchen, where Elsa had been all along, she hummed her approval.

* * *

Over the course of the week, Elsa took care of Anna and kept her flirty nature down to the bare minimum. But with each passing day, Anna slowly returned to her energetic self. Fawn came over to check in one early evening, and she found Elsa and Anna in the living room. They had been watching something, but fell asleep in the process. Elsa was laying on the couch, and Anna was sleeping on her. She was on her stomach, and her arms wrapped around Elsa's upper back. Elsa had one arm behind her head, the other wrapped protectively around Anna's shoulders. They both had a peaceful look on their face. Not wanting to waste such an opportune moment, the animal vampire took out her cellphone and took a picture. But she forgot to turn the clicking sound off. She silently prayed that Elsa had not heard her. So she did not move, or breathe. And it seemed like a century had passed before she felt her nerves return. When she thought it was safe, a happy grin split onto her tanned face.

"Aw! I knew it!" she barely whispered happily. She then gave a quiet sigh of satisfaction.

"Either you delete it, or send it to me" Elsa suddenly said. Fawn jumped and looked at Elsa, and she still appeared to be asleep. But when she looked closer she saw Elsa crack one ice blue eye open. And it was directed at her friend.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself, you two just look so cute, how is she?" Fawn asked as she leaned against the wall expectantly.

"She's doing much better, if I were to guess correctly, she should be fully healed by tomorrow" Elsa said as she gazed down at Anna's sleeping form. And as she did so, she slowly and carefully got up and moved off the couch, careful not to wake Anna. She gingerly laid the other woman back down and flew over to Fawn.

"I must speak with you, but I cannot risk Anna waking up and hearing me" Elsa said in a hushed voice. Fawn nodded in understanding, and the two vampires went to the back door and out the back door. They were greeted with a chilling breeze and the faint glow of the moon. Autumn had definitely claimed its mark. The backyard had furniture, but they did not bother using it. Instead they floated just high enough so they could sit with their legs crossed underneath them.

"So what's up?" Fawn asked, hovering lazily above the ground, her arms were set against the back of her head, making the tail of her braid sway slightly.

"It's Anna" Elsa said a bit of uncertainty, something that was rarely heard in the fruit vampire's voice. Fawn stared at her curiously, her brown eyes shifting over Elsa's face, as if the answer was on Elsa's porcelain face. But she already had a hunch as to why her friend wanted to meet in private, so she decided to take a shot in the dark.

"You like her don't you?" she asked.

"Well I think so, but I don't know what an affection like that even feels like, I've lived for three centuries and almost a full decade, and never have I felt this odd sensation before" Elsa explained.

"Well, I'm not an expert, but I do know what that feels like, tell me about it" Fawn urged. And Elsa went on to tell Fawn about the first night of Anna's illness and how she found Anna snuggled up to her the next morning. She explained the odd feeling she felt.

"It felt nice to have her sleeping on me, as if she wanted me to be there" Elsa said, then the feeling washed over her again. The memory was a lovely treasure to her.

"Elsa, after everything you just told me, my only conclusion is that you, without a sliver of doubt, have fallen for our dear little Anna" Fawn squealed as she did a back flip. She then crashed into Elsa and gave her a crushing hug.

"After talking about it, I must agree with you, now would you please let me go! I can't breathe!" Elsa grunted as the shorter woman let her go.

"Elsa we don't need to breathe, remember?" Fawn chuckled, and Elsa was quick to follow her example.

"Yes, but it feels nice, and it makes me look human" Elsa said.

"Okay sure, but you still have the ears" Fawn said before pointing at her own elf ears.

"That's the beauty of long hair my friend, so I'm covered on that too" Elsa said as she grabbed her braid. They shared another laugh before Fawn spoke.

"So since you like Anna, what are you gonna do to earn her affections?" Fawn asked. Elsa shrugged at this, after coming to terms with her feelings, she knew it made sense now. But what would she do? She was confident in her mindset that Anna liked her too, if the kiss was any indication.

"Well to be honest, I don't know what I could do" Elsa shrugged. This made Fawn beam,

"Perfect! I have a few ideas we can try!" Elsa groaned. But since she didn't have a clue on how romance actually worked, Fawn may her best shot. For now anyway.

"I know I am going regret this, but let's hear it" Elsa sighed with a smile. Fawn squealed, happy that she could give her friend some advice. Elsa just hoped it would work.

* * *

"Pay more attention" Elsa said to herself as if studying the verbally spoken words. During their talk, Fawn said that if you want the person you like, the best way is to pay attention to their likes and dislikes and work from there. And luckily the opportunity came when Anna had to run into town one evening.

"Could I go with you?" Elsa asked just as Anna had her foot out the door. At first Anna gave her a curious look. Normally Elsa would stay home. But things can change,

"Sure I may need your help with a few things." Anna said with her usual beaming smile. And it brought a flutter to Elsa's stomach.

"Can I drive?" Elsa asked teasingly.

"Are there such things as blue strawberries?" Anna asked. Elsa gave it a thought, she had never seen one.

"No, I suppose not" Elsa said warily.

"Then there's your answer, come on" Anna said. Elsa chortled a bit before following Anna to the car. On the drive into town, Anna talked about her day. And Elsa paid attention to her. Well, more so than she normally would.

"So Kida did all my paperwork for me, I only went in early so I could complete it before my first client came. So since I had the free time, I went and got everyone coffee" Anna laughed as they drove on.

"That was kind of you" Elsa complimented. And it made Anna blush a light pink.

"Well, everyone works hard, so why not give them a small reward huh?" Anna shrugged.

"So true" Elsa agreed. They then fell into a comfortable silence. They had made it to town. Luckily Arendelle was small enough to walk everywhere. So Anna parked in the town's local parking lot.

"Alright, so I need to do some light shopping, but if you see something you like, feel free to speak up" Anna said before exiting the car. Elsa was by her side in an instant, then they began to walk side by side. The street lights were on, lighting up the road and sidewalks. Elsa noticed that there were flowers hanging on each lamp post, and hanging on a few of the stores and Shoppe's.

"Oh they hung Marigolds this year!" Anna pointed out excitedly. Elsa blinked curiously at the flowers closest to her. She gave them a curious sniff and hummed pleasantly.

"They smell nice, and they match the season" Elsa said with intrigue.

"I know! Every time the season changes, the local florists team up to replant the new flowers. I love it so much!" Anna squealed before bouncing on her toes.

"You like flowers?" Elsa asked. A green flag going up in her mind.

"I love them! But my absolute favorite flower is the winter orchid, their so beautiful" Anna sighed with a romanticized look in her eyes.

" _Anna likes flowers, especially winter orchids, dually noted"_ Elsa thought to herself. A winning smile graced her facial features. She had learned some helpful information. Maybe she could get more. But she didn't want to sound obvious. So, for the rest of the trip, Elsa observed Anna's actions diligently and studiously. They walked passed the closing pet shop, and she watched Anna coo at the animals in the display window.

" _She is an animal lover, I am not greatly surprised."_ Elsa thought fondly. They stopped at several places they walked by. The florist, a small café, the one Anna mentioned in her earlier story. But the minute they walked passed the bakery, Anna went on and on about how she loved the smell of the breads, cakes, and everything else the bakery made.

" _She enjoys desserts, a definite highlighted note"_ Elsa grinned internally. But on the subject, it brought up a question,

"Anna, do you have a preference for chocolate?" Anna stopped walking and turned to look at Anna. A look of mild insult seemed to be etched onto her freckled face.

"Elsa Menzel! How could you ask me such a silly question? I love chocolate! It's the best thing in the world!" Elsa snickered at her companion's reaction.

"I should have guessed, my deepest apologizes" Elsa said with an air of humor.

"Darn right you're sorry! But what about you?" Anna asked, turning the spot light on the vampire.

"Me?" Elsa asked, blinking slight surprise.

"Ha-ha, of course you, don't you like chocolate?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Well" Elsa said uncertainly, her ice blue eyes shifting in another direction, her sentence trailing off. And Anna gasped in horror,

"You've never had chocolate? How do you live! Oh man I wish I would have known sooner! The chocolate shop is closed now otherwise I would take you" Anna said clearly disappointed with herself and the lack of knowledge. And it made Elsa feel a little bad. The look on Anna's face looked unnatural to the blonde. Anna should only ever smile.

"I'm sorry Anna, but being a fruit eating vampire, fruit is my main source of nutrition, but chocolate has always been a curiosity" Elsa said, hoping to cheer Anna up.

"Well it's a good thing I have tomorrow off, because you and I have a date with destiny!" Anna exclaimed.

"And what would that be?" Elsa inquired, more amused by Anna's comeback.

"We are going to chocolate shopping tomorrow!" Anna declared. And Elsa smiled.

"Whatever you say Anna, as long as you keep that smile, it's too lovely not to share with the world" Elsa said smoothly. Anna blushed at Elsa's words. She liked her smile? Her heart began to flutter. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she just nodded.

"Wonderful, now where to next? We can't go home empty handed" Elsa said grabbing the red head's hand and pulling her forward. And for the rest of their time in town, their hands never came apart.

* * *

 **A/N: Tada! Chapter nine! I hope you liked it! See you in chapter ten.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everybody and welcome to chapter ten! We hit the double digits guys! A great accomplishment! So thank you all for the reviews, you're all the best an author could ask for! So again thank you and I hope you continue to stick around!**

 **I don't own Frozen, the characters, or Indiana, please enjoy.**

* * *

The dawn had slowly risen and showed off its morning colors. Anna had thrown on some jogging clothes and tied up her shoes. She had a week's worth of jogging to catch up on, and today was the day to start. So she tiptoed out of her room, grabbed Copper and his leash, and head out the door.

"Yeesh, it gets colder by the day, pretty soon, I'll have to break out the heavy jackets and workout clothes huh Copper?" Anna asked as they went down the driveway and onto the sidewalk, a cold vapor escaping as she spoke. She stretched for about ten minutes, then took off at a easy pace. She jogged in external silence, but on the inside, she was having a one sided conversation.

" _Oh I can't wait to take Elsa to the chocolate Shoppe! She's gonna love it!"_

" _Well, maybe, she's a vampire, and what vampire eats chocolate anyway?"_

" _Then again a fruit eating vampire is a pretty strange concept all its own"_

" _Did I start the washing machine before I left? Shoot I don't remember"_

And for a good forty five minutes, that conversation went from plans for the morning, to work, upcoming shows and other topics. But on the way back, something interesting happened. She was just about finished with her route when another jogger stopped her. She had never seen him before, so she pegged him to being new in the neighborhood. He was a nice looking man. But nothing Anna would ever be interested in. He was lost, and needed to find a certain street. Thankfully Anna knew the way, so she told him the directions. When she finally made it home, she was sweating enough to fill the kitchen sink. She let Copper off his leash and immediately went to her room.

"I smell like a pig truck" Anna groaned as she grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Anna! Come on, this little excursion was your idea" Elsa called from the door. It was a later in the morning now. Anna had told Elsa to wake up and get ready. But five minutes into getting her outfit for the day, Elsa, in her bat form, swooped down and high jacked Anna's shirt.

"Elsa! Give it back!" Anna squealed as she chased the bat around the room. If this had been their first day together, Anna would have been upset, but that wasn't the case now. She had a joyful smile on her face and a pleasant laugh bouncing off the bed room walls. Bat Elsa chittered in amusement as she slowed down to a constant hover. Anna grabbed the shirt,

"I swear you're a child" Anna laughed slightly out of breath. But instead of answering, Elsa fluttered down and pulled at one of Anna's braids.

"Hey stop that, I don't pull on your hair do I?" she asked.

"No I suppose not, but I certainly would not protest either" she said in a light sultry voice. Anna's eyes widened at the words, but then her face shifted into amusement and she stifled a giggle. Elsa was obviously flirting with her. But since she was a little bat, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't take you seriously when you look like a fluff ball with wings" she guffawed. The fruit bat pouted before turning into frost vapor. And Elsa now stood where the bat once was. The pout still in place.

"You're no fun" she said before walking out in a childish manner, however she put a bit of exaggeration in her hip movement. Perhaps to keep Anna's attention on her as she left. And she certainly succeeded. Anna's face warmed at the sight of each hypnotic switch.

So after watching that, Anna hurried into the bathroom. Getting her clothes on was a cinch. She redid her braids, and even put on a bit of makeup. Normally Anna would just go all natural. But something inside her insisted that she preen up a little today. Maybe to catch a certain someone's eye?

"Alright, lookin good! Now it's time to-oh! Almost forgot." Anna said stopping herself. She pulled out her favorite perfume and sprayed. It was a strawberry vanilla scent, and she thought it was heavenly. She heard Elsa calling for her, and she rushed out of the bathroom. She made a mad dash for her usual items, and headed for the foyer, where Elsa stood with the car keys in hand.

"You look nice" Elsa observed appreciatively. Anna smiled at her words. She had planned on wearing jeans, and a simple shirt. But instead, she went with a magenta asymmetrical sweater, jade green leggings, and around her neck, was her favorite necklace. It was a sterling strawberry with seeds made of onyx. A gift from her parents after her first successful year of fruit sales. And to top it all off, Anna wore brown calf high, heeled boots.

"Thank you, and so do you" Anna grinned. Elsa was wearing a black faux leather jacket. A tight, plain white T-shirt with a rather deep neck line exposing a generous amount of cleavage, and ice blue jeans with her favorite boots. But those details were overlooked. Anna was rather focused on the shirt. More so what almost popping out of said shirt.

"Ahem, my eyes are up here Anna" Elsa chuckled in amusement. Anna's eyes immediately snapped up to Elsa's humored and smirking face.

"There was a spot on your shirt" Anna rushed out before snagging the keys and making a break for the door. But by the time she made to the car, Elsa was leaning lazily against the passenger side door. The smirk still in place.

"I understand that I'm a gorgeous creature, but that doesn't mean you can just leer at me, I am a lady after all" Elsa purred. Not wanting to touch the subject, Anna just ignored Elsa's words and unlocked the car. She was quick to get in, and Elsa was too. But the red head refused to look at her, in fear of blushing as she normally would.

"Oh? You are not going to speak? Very well, but I hope you realize that a future punishment is in order" she smirked and it sounded like a promise. Anna could only squeak, and hope that this trip would make Elsa forget what she just said.

* * *

"Welcome to _Sjokolade Paradis_!" Anna beamed as they entered the rather large building. The inside was beautifully designed. Brightly polished cherry wooden floors, wrought iron display tables, glass displays and a rather appealing crystal chandelier that hung dead center. The displays were filled with several hundreds of different types of chocolate, and were even given little cards to explain the flavor and origins. And for Elsa, this place was very impressive. And the smells were a bit overwhelming for her, not in a bad way though.

"Chocolate paradise, that's Norwegian" Elsa stated and Anna nodded,

"Yup, the owner moved to America to open this place. And I've been a loyal customer ever since I moved here!" Anna said in excitement. Elsa scanned the massive place and kept a calm face. She didn't know what to make of the place aside from the aromas.

"Is that my favorite customer I hear?!" a cheery male voice said as he came out from a door behind the checkout counter. Both women turned around, only for Anna to be pulled into a crushing hug by a huge, muscled, Norwegian man. He had sandy brown hair that had been spiked slightly, a goatee, and shining greyish blue eyes. A handsome man so to speak. And to Elsa, he was a threat. So she let out a low growl as he swung Anna in a circle.

"Hey Odd! How are you?" Anna chuckled once he let her down.

"Anna! I have been well, oh and who is this stunning lady you brought today?" Odd asked, his accent was strong, but could understood him easily. Elsa, who had crossed her arms across her chest let out a slight huff.

"This is Elsa! She's . . .new in town, and I wanted to bring her here, get this, she's never had chocolate before!" Anna said as if it was the biggest scandal in town.

"NO!" Odd gasped in horror, and Anna nodded.

"Alas, it is true, so I thought who better to buy chocolate from than the great chocolate wizard himself?" Anna said with the upmost respect.

"Oh, you are too kind Anna, now we must have attend to important business!"

Odd exclaimed. Anna walked back to Elsa, and saw how pouty Elsa was becoming. A look she had seen before.

"Elsa, he's just a good friend of mine, and I don't think his girlfriend would appreciate me taking him" Anna chuckled. Odd joining her. But this did not ease her tension towards him.

"Now, I will give you a quick tour, than you and Anna can explore the store! Come now, there is much to see!" Odd said excitedly, before grabbing them both and guiding them around his store. The tour was quick but informative. And Elsa wouldn't have had a problem if he hadn't kept her and Anna separated. The urge to toss him out of the place was very strong. But Anna seemed to like him well enough, so she held her urges down. When he finally left, he told them to enjoy the Shoppe and call if they needed help.

"Okay, so what do you want to try first?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Well, everything sounds quite strange, so how about something simple?" Elsa suggested.

"Simple. Simple, simple, simple, hmmm . . . Oh! I know, come on!" Anna said before pulling Elsa to one of the window displays. And there, sitting on the sample plating was a simple square of milk chocolate. Anna was quick to pick two up, and give one to Elsa.

"As simple as it gets, try it" Anna said before devouring hers. But Elsa, was not so quick to eat. She sniffed it, and gave it a skeptical look.

"It's not poisonous I promise" Anna assured patiently. Elsa gave Anna look before bringing one corner of the chocolate to her mouth. She took one tentative bite, and then suddenly the square was gone.

"This is amazing!" Elsa said excitedly, and Anna giggled,

"I hoped it would be, now let's go try. . .Hey! Don't eat them all!" Anna said as she watched Elsa take half of the samples.

"But they're so good" Elsa explained in delight. But Anna made her put them back.

"Other people would like a chance to eat those you know, just remember we still have the rest of the store to sample" Anna said. Elsa pouted as she followed Anna. But while she wasn't looking, she used a bit of her supernatural powers to levitate three of the squares back into her hand. A small victory on her half.

* * *

After spending hours of sampling and having to stop Elsa from taking all the samples. It was time to go. Anna let Elsa pick three of her favorites. Which took an additional fifteen minutes, seeing as she couldn't find one she didn't like. Even the molasses filled chocolate. Those made Anna cringe. But once Elsa had finally picked her three favorites, she and Anna made their way to the checkout counter where Odd was waiting.

"Oh, you finished your search? Wonderful, let me just ring these up for you" the man said happily. Anna had chosen a dozen chocolate turtles, and bag of chocolate covered coffee beans. While Elsa had gone back to grab a dozen of the chocolate squares that Anna had showed her first. She also had gotten a small box of chocolate covered cherries, and a small variety box. When everything was rung up, Anna pulled out her membership card, got her discount and paid the total.

"Always a pleasure to have you here Anna" Odd said from behind the counter, his smile never leaving his face.

"Its always great to see you too Odd, please tell Jade I said hello" Anna said before heading towards the door, with Elsa close behind.

"I always do, oh miss Elsa, can I borrow a moment from you?" he asked. Elsa froze and tensed up. But Anna told her that he wouldn't harm her, and that she would wait outside.

"Very well, what is it that you wish to speak about?" Elsa asked once Anna was outside. She was tense again, and her guard was held up high.

"You are most fortunate you know" he said, his cheeriness still intact. And it made Elsa arch a sculpted brow,

"What do you mean by that?" she almost sounded offended, but the owner raised a hand in surrender,

"No need to sound that way, what I mean is, Anna doesn't often bring people here; she normally comes alone" He informed her. Now this bit of information caught the vampire's attention.

"Is that so? She never told me" Elsa said, not knowing what to make of this new information.

"I would not dwell on it, if she brought you here, she must like you well enough" he pointed out. Not knowing what to say next, Elsa made to turn around and make a wordless exit. But just as she hit the door, Odd said,

"And guessing on how you react around her, I can only assume you like her just as much" it made Elsa stop, but only for a moment. She smiled a little before walking outside. She didn't see Anna immediately, but after taking a quick to the right, she saw Anna leaning against the building, a serene smile on her face.

"There you are, for a moment I could have sworn you left me here" Elsa joked as she approached the shorter woman.

"Even if I did, you would still find me" Anna giggled.

" _I would always find you"_ Elsa thought to herself.

"Gotta love the supernatural sense of smell, so where to now?" Elsa asked, but a sudden yawn broke out. And she looked up at the sky where the sun was slowly getting higher.

"We are going home, it's almost noon, and I will not risk your health" Anna said she took Elsa's cold hand.

"Elsa may I ask you something?" Anna said as she led the two of them back towards the parking lot.

"That depends on the question" Elsa retorted, making Anna roll her eyes,

"It's nothing huge, but I was wondering, why is it that your skin is colder than Fawn's? Is it just a fruit vampire thing or something?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her head,

"No, a vampire's body temperature depends on certain factors, where they live, what they eat, and so on" Elsa explained.

"So why are you cold? I met you during the summer and you were cold then." Anna pointed out.

"Ah, that is true, and the reason that I feel the way I do, is because, I can control the winter elements" Elsa said with a proud confidence. Anna gasped in excitement,

"Nuh uh! That's so cool, no pun intended, can I see?! Oh please, please, please!" Anna asked in childish excitement.

"Later on my dear strawberry, I'm getting tired" Elsa said with a yawn. Anna pouted as they reached the car. They got in and left, but about half way home, Elsa had decided it would be a good idea to sleep in Anna's lap. So she changed and crawled to her desired spot. And as she drove, Anna's mind was dwelling on many things. But the most important question, aside from Elsa's powers, was,

"What on earth am I going to get her for Christmas?"

* * *

 **A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen that was chapter ten! I hope you liked it! And I'll see you in chapter eleven.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Welcome back to Strawberry Thief! You guys are always a great audience! Now Guest asked if Anna would be turned into a fruit vampire, but I don't want to spoil the future. Everything will be explained throughout the story.**

 **I don't own Frozen, the characters, or Indiana, read on my wayward readers!**

* * *

Christmas was only two weeks away, and Anna could not have been happier. Amelia would be back in Arendelle by later tonight, and Fawn was coming over to help with the interior decorating. Her parents would not here for Christmas this year, they opted to take a cruise instead. Anna was happy for them, and even considered taking a cruise sometime in her life. But that would be later on, her present currently needed her. She walking along the snowy streets of Arendelle. Winter had come in later November and the snow had piled up quickly. But thanks to the snow plows, everyone was able to drive more safely, and Anna could make it to work without having to worry, too much, about sliding off the road.

"Oh, tis the season!" Anna sang as she walked into a familiar chocolate shop. She had picked up a special order of chocolate for Elsa, it was one of her gifts. A small one at that. But it wouldn't be her main gift. That was her current dilemma. She had toyed with several ideas in her mind. But nothing seemed good enough.

Her chipper mood fell just a little as she entered the pet store. She was getting Copper a present too. Fawn had already been shopped for, and Amelia was easy enough to please. She had a strong love for tea and Snow White's apple pies, so she called the kind woman and requested a lovely pie to be made on Christmas day, if she was able. And she was. So Amelia was taken care of. Elsa was the only one left.

"I wish I knew what she wanted for Christmas" she sighed as she passed the rodent section of the pet store.

"I think I can help there" a happy voice said. Anna jumped, clutching her chest in fear. She turned to see Fawn standing there, an ever present smile on her face.

"F-Fawn? What the heck are you doing here?" Anna asked clearly surprised to see the zoo keeper.

"I was actually visiting a friend of mine in the aquarium section, haven't seen her in a decade" Fawn laughed as if this were a casual thing before letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Right, so you can help me?" Anna asked curiously. Fawn nodded,

"Sure thing, walk with me pal, we have a lot to discuss" Fawn said wrapping a short, lightly tanned arm around Anna's waist and pulling her close.

Anna happily skipped into her home, several bags in hand, humming her favorite Christmas song.

* * *

"Oh that Fawn, such a life saver!" Anna giggled happily she skipped into the kitchen and slid a few things into the freezer including Elsa's special chocolate. After talking to Fawn, getting Elsa's perfect gift was a cinch. In fact it didn't even have a price tag. Fawn's suggested that she fess up to Elsa and just tell her how she felt. And while Anna had thought of it before, she had a small doubt in the back of her mind. But Fawn had convinced her to look past the doubt and go for it. So now everything was perfect!

Now, she had hidden in the hall closet under every towel, and bed sheet she owned. Elsa was being unusually snoopy these days. Copper came bounding down the hall barking happily that his master was home. She knelt down and pet him before getting back up.

"Okay, now that all of that is done, I can finish decorating the living room" Anna grinned before making a few steps to the right and making an immediate left. There, she was met with an explosion of colors. The walls, pictures, and wall fixtures were framed by garland of every color. There was a Christmas tree in the corner, and it made the living room smell like pine. However the tree was frosted, curtesy of Elsa, upon Anna's request. The tree was decorated with all kinds of ornaments and lights, none that matched. But there was one thing she had yet to hang, a small bushel of mistletoe. She had received it after donating money to charity a few days back. She found it odd, but she knew she could use this to her advantage.

"Can't hang it up just yet. That will have to wait until the party on Christmas Eve." Anna said to herself. She picked back up on her humming and traveled to the kitchen to pick up a few cherries. They were way out of season, but she was able to snag the last bag at the store. She munched on those and chose to go lounge on her bed for a while. Upon reaching and entering her room, she was met with a sleeping Elsa, taking up half of the bed. Anna noticed that Elsa was doing that more often. Instead of sleeping in the closet, she would sleep in her bed. A shame too, she had at least three more closet jokes to tell Elsa.

"At least she's sleeping on the other side instead of mine." Anna mumbled as she approached the bed. She didn't mind lying in bed with Elsa, they had done it before, a few times in fact. And they would just talk, joke around, and of course Elsa would always make up a dirty joke for her, and Anna would either hide her face in the pillow or throw said pillow at the vampire. Even now, as she laid beside her, she remembered those mornings, or early evenings. Just being herself, and Elsa herself. And she couldn't help but wish for those days to happen more often. She turned her head to look at Elsa. She was facing her, her blonde hair somehow still in place, aside from a few strands. And she looked relaxed, peaceful even.

After a moment of appreciating the sleeping beauty, she turned her sights to the ceiling. Thought of how she would confess to Elsa started to line up in her mind. And while she thought of that, she failed to notice Elsa shifting in the bed. Moving closer to Anna's form. Anna didn't notice until she felt an unfamiliar weight on her stomach. She craned her neck down, and blinked in surprise, but a small smile followed shortly after. Elsa had moved her head onto Anna's stomach, but she was facing the other way. And she didn't know what possessed her to do it, but Anna reached out and stroked the hair on Elsa's scalp. She marveled at the smooth texture. How easily the fingers ran through the thick mane. She continued this act until Elsa produced a low purr like sound. Anna bit her lower lip to keep the oncoming giggle down.

" _I didn't know vampires could purr, how cute"_ Anna thought fondly. She continued on with the hair stroking and Elsa continued purring like a happy kitten. Until Anna caught an out of place snag, and that innocent purr, turned into a not so innocent stifled moan. Anna froze in her actions and a small pink tinge flooded her face. But after a small thought, a wicked smirk played on to her lips, one that could match Elsa's on a good day.

" _I could definitely use this in the future"_ Anna thought before carefully extracting her fingers. But she did not move Elsa. It felt like an unspoken rule. Like if your pet fell asleep on you, you don't move or wake them up, plain and simple. So now she would have to endure a hot blonde sleeping on her stomach.

* * *

When the evening rolled in, there was a knock on the door. Anna, who was watching an old Christmas movie with Elsa, gasped happily before scrambling off the couch and making a rush for the door. She swung it open and was met with her best friend, still in uniform.

"Anna! So good to see you again love!" Amelia said as she put her bag down and pulled her shorter friend into a hug. Anna returned it with much enthusiasm. She had missed Amelia over the course of the few months.

"Please come in!" Anna laughed happily as she happily gestured her best friend inside.

"Thank you love, so tell me, what I missed during my absence?" Amelia asked as she was led back to the living room, where Elsa was sitting with a noticeable pout. However it shifted into a stiff, guarded look when she saw Amelia.

Ah, Miss Menzel! Glad to see you're still around" Amelia said with a great amount of sincerity. Elsa was decent enough at reading tones and body language, aside from Anna's hers was always all over the place. But she knew Amelia meant her words. Too bad the sentiment was not returned.

"Ah, Naval Captain, I missed you" Elsa said half-heartedly. But she did not smile. And for one reason or another Amelia narrowed her eyes in question before grinning knowingly and giving a small chuckle. Elsa was not pleased by the small action and she glared lightly, not wanting to upset Anna.

"Anna love, may I speak with you for just a moment" Amelia asked. Anna agreed, but there was a look of confusion on her face and a look of irritation on the blonde's. So the two left for Anna's room. As soon as the door closed, the military woman gave off a wide smile.

"She is a pouty one isn't she?" Amelia asked and Anna rolled her eyes with a smile,

"I think it's cute" Anna giggled.

"So, have you told her yet? You said you would" Amelia said. This made Anna pull at one of her braids sheepishly,

"Well, no I haven't just yet. But I plan to at the party in two weeks" Anna promised.

"I hope so, and please do it for my sake, every time I come over she gives me the most dangerous looks, I believe she thinks I'm competition or some nonsense like that" Amelia sighed.

"I've noticed, trust me. But no one can compete with her, just don't tell her I said that, she'll get a big head" Anna snorted. Then the two shared another laugh before heading back to the living room. Where Elsa still sat with a pout. The two rolled their eyes before heading to the couch. They would finish the movie together, however Elsa was quick to sit between the two and lean more closely to Anna. The red head smiled. She tended to be possessive too. But Anna didn't mind. Not at all.

* * *

Finally it was the morning of Christmas Eve. And it was also the morning of Anna's little Christmas party. She woke up feeling excited and apprehensive. She was excited that today was the Christmas party and she was finally going to confess to Elsa in a plan that took her three days to come up with. But she was apprehensive too because, well, for the exact same reason. And as she hopped out of bed and picked out an outfit, her thoughts began to consist of scenarios. Some were good, but others, not so much.

 _The party was starting to die down and all her guests were going to settle down for the night. They were staying overnight, and Elsa had offered to help Anna clean up the mess from the festivities._

" _Thanks for helping Elsa, but I could have done this" Anna smiled as she and Elsa walked into the kitchen to throw away some trash and put the leftover food in the fridge._

" _Now why would ever let such a cute strawberry do all of this alone?" Elsa flirted with her signature smirk as she spun Anna around suddenly and pulled the slightly shorter woman, by the hips, into her colder form. Anna blushed. Elsa removed her left arm and twirled it up towards the ceiling. Anna watched in awe as a glassy ice ribbon fluttered down until it was about two feet above them. It stopped until a small bushel of ice mistletoe appeared._

" _Look at that, I believe there is a tradition for this little plant?" she asked even though she knew the answer already. And poor Anna, who was blushing more deeply, nodded wordlessly._

" _Well, it would be . . . such a waste to not indulge would it not?" Elsa asked as she used her free hand to gently grab Anna's chin and make her look at her. Anna, whose heart was practically beating out of her chest nodded again._

" _Wonderful, I was wondering if you tasted as good as you smelled" Elsa purred before claiming Anna's lips. Obviously becoming the more dominate of the two. The blonde sliding her clawed fingers down Anna's trembling frame and settling them on her behind and squeezing roughly, making the smaller woman moan slightly._

"Whoa now! Okay no more Fanfiction before bed" Anna said as her face flushed. But the scenario was rather appealing to her.

"It's a little early for those" she laughed before pulling at the collar of her shirt.

"Early for what?" a voice asked with teasing intrigue and Anna froze,

"H-Hey Elsa-ah! Oh my gosh" Anna said nervously before letting out a small squeak. She turned about thirty degrees to her right. And there, standing in nothing but a big red lace that wound around her body like a sexy candy cane with a neatly tied bow around her chest, was Elsa. The lace itself barely hid anything, so Anna was seeing just about everything Elsa had to offer.

"Merry Christmas Eve Anna" Elsa purred seductively as she sauntered over to Anna, her hips ever swaying. Anna couldn't say a word. This was too much.

"I know you're supposed to open your presents on Christmas day, but I think you can make one exception hmm?" Elsa asked with a raspy voice. Anna was stock still and red in the face, she didn't know what to do.

"Come on, you can open your present" Elsa husked. Just as Anna was about to raise a hand, everything was enveloped in darkness and Anna shot up from her place in bed. She was panting and searching her room, then patting her upper body. When she finally calmed down she flopped back down with a groan.

"It was only a dream, again" the red head sighed. She turned to her alarm clock, it was six in the morning, an hour before her alarm was supposed to go off. But it was Christmas Eve, and today was the day Anna would confess to the flirtatious blonde. Anna shifted her legs and groaned again. But before she could do that, a shower was in order.

"This is gonna be a long day"

* * *

 **A/N: Haha you thought it was now, but it's not! I'm a jerk, I know, but the story needed this kind of chapter. But it won't happen again I promise. So see you in chapter twelve, that's where the fun begins!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome to chapter twelve my beautiful subjects! I know I left you hanging, but it won't happen again. So please enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

Ever since her dream of Elsa in nothing but a lace ribbon, Anna could hardly keep eye contact with the blonde. However, her saving grace was the party preparation. She would be cooking for two, her and Amelia. But since she had two vampires coming, granted one lived there already, she would have to make something for Fawn. Elsa would be happy with anything with fruit. So as she roamed her snowy town, she called up the ever cheerful brunette but it wasn't about a food request.

"I have my confession all planned out, but what if I mess up and say something stupid?" Anna asked in slight exasperation. And she could hear Fawn roll her eyes.

"Just tell her, it'll be fine, trust me" she assured.

"If you say so, now did I tell you when the party was? I keep forgetting on whether I did or not" Anna said quickly changing subjects.

"Yup, six thirty, and everyone is staying the night right?" Fawn asked.

"Yeah, we're spending Christmas together! So bring presents if you want, but it's not required" Anna recited.

"Fantastic! Well I gotta go, something just caught my eye" Fawn said before hanging up. And the ginger sighed, despite the talk, she didn't feel that much better. So with a light sigh, Anna continued her expedition.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Anna was in the kitchen cooking up the party food. And as she worked, she had put her earbuds in. So she was singing and dancing around the kitchen while she prepared. And at the moment she was singing to _Marina and the Diamonds._

"Don't you give me a reason! That it's not the right season! Babe I love you a lot, I'll give you all I've got. Yeah you know that it's true, I've been saving all my summers for you!" Anna sang as she did a quick spin to face the cutting board to cut up the bananas,

"I've been saving all my summers for you! Like fro-o-oot!" Anna continued before moving to the fridge in a side step motion with a light bounce added to it. The party would be starting in an hour, and Anna still had a few things to cook and set up. But thanks to the glorious power known as music, she had accomplished twenty minutes of work in only ten.

Eventually the cooking was finished. There was a fruit salad and a rare steak in the fridge, muffins waiting to put in the oven, and a few other light treats that would be made minutes after the party started. So all Anna had to do was set the little party favors up and get the living room ready. So with a groove in her step, Anna danced her way into the living room. She went and get up her DVD player, set every Christmas movie she owned, that alone took another ten minutes. The last two things she had to do was set her gifts under the tree, then put the mistletoe up. She took some of her presents and put them under the tree, the only ones that couldn't be put under, was Elsa's chocolate and Amelia's pie, those would be revealed tomorrow.

"Okay, now just put that silly little plant up, and then I'll be Scott free!" Anna said before moving to the kitchen and grabbing a chair. The trip back was effortless, as well as the hanging. Once the little green and white plant was hung, swaying slightly, Anna put it back and gave a sigh of satisfaction.

"Alright, now that I'm at a stopping point, what should I do?" Anna hummed in thought. She tapped her forefinger on her chin before an invisible light bulb went off in her head. She ventured to her room, only to find Elsa, once again, in her bed. But this time, she was sprawled out like she bought the thing. Anna rolled her eyes with a smile before grabbing her ever trusty laptop. She had planned on laying on the bed, but since someone was being a bed hog, Anna would have to go back to the living room. But that was fine to her. She didn't want to wake the woman up. So she crept out of the room and closed the door again. As she went back to the living room, she went to her favorite website, then set it down, the oven was ready for the muffins to be put in. When the task was done, Anna sat on the couch.

"Yes! She updated the fic!" Anna said with excitement. It was gonna be good.

* * *

Christmas music was playing and everyone was enjoying themselves with the party. Amelia was the first to arrive with an overnight bag and a handful of gifts. She had given Anna a warm hug and a nod to Elsa. Not too long after, Fawn had come, with a goofy Santa Claus hat on, and with a bag, and presents for the tree. The first few minutes were introductions between Fawn and Amelia. And they seemed to like each other well enough, much to Anna's relief. Snacks were passed out, and beverages were on the way. Games were played, and now they told stories, Anna started with her past embarrassments in college, and Amelia told her military tales. But at the moment, Fawn was talking about a trip she took when she was 'younger'.

"So I was hiking on the trail right? Minding my own business, and then out of nowhere this deer jumped out right in my path! It was grunting and shaking its head, so I thought to myself, this thing is gonna charge, so what did I do? I trip! Right over my own boots" Fawn sighed. However everyone else seemed to find humor in it.

"So, did this creature actually go after you?" Amelia asked with in intrigue, sipping her hot chocolate from a reindeer mug, curtesy of Anna. The red head, who was sitting next to Elsa on the couch, leaned in, clearly more invested in the story than Elsa was. But she was offering a polite smile.

"No, another deer came out, and they started duking it out! It was nuts, but I didn't stick around for the show" the short vampire said finishing her story.

"An interesting tale indeed Ms. Fawn, bravo" Amelia smiled, and Fawn took a theatric bow.

"Okay Elsa, it's your turn for a story, and make it snappy, I want to watch the Grinch movie!" Fawn said.

"Hmm, I don't know, I haven't done much" Elsa said even though she knew that wasn't true. Anna looked up at her and pouted,

"Aw come on Elsa! We all shared, I would love to hear a story from you" Anna said before batting her eyes, something she only did when she really wanted something from someone. And just like so many before her, Elsa fell for it too.

"Alright, just put those away" Elsa laughed as she pushed Anna's shoulder lightly. That in turn made Anna laugh.

"Okay, well, Fawn and I went on vacation together two years after meeting, so we decided to go to Oregon, they have great scenery, and one day we went hiking." Elsa said, setting the mood up.

"Well, we decided to 'off road' the trail, because we had found this big water fall. So after slipping, and nearly tripping over our hiking boots, roots, and all kinds of brush, we make it to the bottom. And let me tell you, when the mist hits your face, nothing feels better" Elsa said with a content sigh.

"Did anything else happen?" Anna asked. The story seemed kind of short. Elsa gave her a knowing side glance and it dawned on Anna that there was definitely more to that story.

"Well, yes, but nothing exciting, I would have taken pictures, but I left my camera in the car" the blonde sighed.

"Most unfortunate, I would love to see that waterfall" Amelia commented from her seat across from Anna and Elsa. Fawn, who was sitting on a loveseat, just nodded.

"It was nice, now how about that movie? I haven't seen it in forever!" Fawn exclaimed, clearly more excited for the movie.

"Oh alright, let me get it started for you, oh and the hot chocolate should be ready now, so help yourselves" Anna smiled as she got up from her seat, much to Elsa's disappointment, and went to get the movie ready. However Elsa was quick to jump on the hot chocolate. Ever since her day with Anna at that wonderful Norwegian chocolate Shoppe, Elsa had fallen in love with the delight that was chocolate. But despite her preference for chocolate, she always craved strawberries. The blonde watched Anna from her place just outside the kitchen. She had insisted on wearing an ugly Christmas sweater. It was a Christmas tree style, with mini presents attached to the wool. Then again, hers was no better. A blue sweater with blinking snowflakes. She hated Christmas sweaters, but Anna pulled a puppy pout, and Elsa caved in and put it on. She must have feelings for this woman, otherwise she would never even touch, let alone wear the uncomfortable sweater.

"Say one word, and I will tear your ears off" Elsa said with a humored threat. She heard Fawn walking behind her. And she was about to burst with laughter.

"Okay, I won't say anything" Fawn said through a stifled snort. And it got quiet. That made Elsa suspicious, her right ear, which she made sure would be hidden within her hair, twitched, trying to pick up anything from her much shorter friend.

"Hey Elsa" Fawn asked, coming up to face her.

"Yes?" Elsa asked, a bit of a guarded tone involved. Fawn stared before making a whipping sound and motion. Then, with a teasing wink, she skipped back to the living room, to the safety of Anna's side.

"I am not!" Elsa almost yelled with a light blush. This caught the attention of the red head, she turned to Elsa and gave her a curious look. A smile on her face.

"You so are, it shows!" Fawn teased again. Elsa growled lightly, and proceeded to whisper obscene threats that only the brunette could hear. But when she saw Anna's smile, her growls ceased and she smiled back. Fawn made another whipping sound, and Elsa shot her a dirty look. She was so not whipped!

* * *

Finally the party was at a stopping point. They had watched every movie, eaten all the food, and drank every beverage that had been offered for the night. It was well into the early morning hours, and it was time to go to sleep. Well, for Anna and Amelia to sleep, Fawn and Elsa would stay up and do whatever vampires do during the night. Everyone would be sleeping in the living room. Anna's room was too small, and her guest room was a mini storage at the moment. So, she and all the other ladies, put their blankets and pillows in the middle of the room. Nightly routines commenced, and then everyone laid down in their spots. Amelia across from Anna, Fawn next to her and Elsa, as always, right next to Anna. Everyone was quick to settle down. But as soon as the peace had settled, Anna gasped in horror. She had forgotten about the mistletoe! She had been so caught up with the party that forgot to get Elsa under the mistletoe! Curse her forgetfulness. Within half an hour, mostly everyone had fallen asleep. However Anna was on her back staring at the darkened ceiling with a defeated pout. Every so often she would cast her gaze to the hanging bushel and sigh.

"I blew it" Anna sighed quietly. She turned to her side and saw Elsa on her stomach, her breathing was even and deep, so she was asleep. She turned to the other side and saw Fawn tossing a bit. Perhaps trying to get comfortable. And finally there was Amelia. She knew that she was asleep. But she knew that the Naval Captain was a light sleeper. It was a requirement, according to her.

"I need a drink" Anna muttered quietly before getting up. She shuffled out of the living room and into the kitchen. She kept the lights off, but she knew where the cups were and where the fridge was. She opened the fridge and gazed inside. Fruits, vegetables, left overs, and all kinds of juices and milk. Since she was in the mood for a pick-me-up, she pulled out the passion fruit juice. But when she closed the fridge, she found Elsa on the other side. Anna jumped and let out a small squeak of surprise.

"I hate when you do that" Anna whispered with a quiet giggle.

"Are you alright Anna?" Elsa asked as the red head went to the cabinet and pulled out a small glass.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Anna asked, though her less than chipper tone betrayed her.

"Well for starters, I heard you sighing quite a bit, you normally don't do that unless something is wrong" Elsa said with slight worry. Anna was thankful for the darkness, it hid the light blush on her face.

"You can tell me what's wrong" Elsa said in a sincere voice. And it made Anna smile.

"It's silly" Anna said, trying to dodge the oncoming conversation. However, Elsa searched her face, looking for something to work with. A sudden memory triggered something in her mind.

"Anna, come with me" Elsa said suddenly. She heard Anna put the carton of juice down and take a blind step towards her. When she was within reach, she took Anna's hand and took her to the back door. Seeing that they were going outside, Anna slipped her work shoes on and followed her. It was terribly cold outside, but she had chosen the flannel today, so it wouldn't affect her immediately. But soon. The moon was full and at the highest point in the sky. And the snow below glowed just as brightly as the stars above, brightening the earth.

"Elsa, why are we out here?" Anna asked. Elsa gave her a nervous look before pointing up. Anna followed her finger and felt her eyes widened in surprise. Above them, was a beautiful mistletoe made of ice. And it glowed just like the moon.

"Mistletoe?" Anna said dumbly, but the reason was quick to dawn on her. Elsa wanted to kiss her.

"I know the human tradition calls for a kiss, but I want to add onto that, if I may" Elsa said. Anna could only nod.

"From the day I first saw you, I had this odd feeling about you, and when I started to live with you, it just made me think, wow this woman is amazing! She's beautiful externally as well as internally, smart, kind, all the things I had ever wanted to have in a friend. But I want to be more than what we already are. I want to take you to places that only few have ever seen, I want to take you flying, and show you more of my world and see more of yours. Anna, the strawberry of my heart, I-I really like you" Elsa said. Anna, throughout the entire speech, felt her heart begin to accelerate. It was actually happening, Elsa was admitting her feelings for her. And when Elsa had finished, she jumped right onto the blonde and kissed her fiercely.

"I really like you too" Anna said before nuzzling her head under Elsa's chin. It felt right to her, and from the way Elsa embraced her, it seemed she thought so too. After the embrace ended, they looked into each other's eyes. A gentle peace flowing between them.

"So, since I assume we're together"

"We are" Anna cut in. And Elsa chuckled,

"Good, so, since we are together, I suggest we celebrate, how about we _consummate_ our new relationship?" Elsa asked with a suggestive waggle of her eye brow. And there went the peace.

"Remind me to go over some ground rules with you after tomorrow and no, we have guests" Anna snorted.

"Even if I said it would be a delicious experience?" Elsa teased.

"No Elsa, now can we please go inside, I'm getting a little cold" Anna said snuggling deeper into Elsa's form.

"Alright, I would hate for you to get sick again" Elsa said in a caring voice before kissing Anna's forehead. They went back inside and laid down in a comfortable embrace. And when they finally fell asleep, Fawn leaned over to Amelia and whispered,

"You owe me fifty bucks Captain" and Amelia grumbled in displeasure. It appeared she had lost their bet.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, chapter twelve! I hope you enjoyed it, see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello beautiful people! Now chapter thirteen and this many reviews, you're the best fans ever! And I found out that Strawberry Thief was put on Reddit! Thank you Sedryn for putting it there! That is so awesome! Well I won't stall, read on!**

 **I don't own Frozen, or the characters, that belongs to Disney, the great and powerful.**

* * *

Hours later, Anna was in her room changing. Snow had called and said that the pie was ready, so Anna was going to pick it up. The last thing she needed to throw on was her pink hoodie. She hummed happily as she skipped to her closet. She flung it open and pulled the hoodie out. She slid it on and tiptoed to her dresser, grabbing her wallet. She left the room and made her way to the foyer. She had successfully grabbed her keys and was heading for the door, Amelia had awoken and asked her where she was going. And the only answer she got was 'oh just a last minute present pick up' then she left. She drove carefully to the rondevu point, and got out of the car. Snow white was there already, a warm smile on her face.

"You have the goods?" Anna asked. And it made the black haired woman giggle,

"Only if you have the money" Snow countered playfully. Anna pulled out the amount needed and Snow ducked into her vehicle and pulled out the pie that Anna had requested. The exchange was quick, hugs were given and a lunch date was set up before they departed. The aroma of the pie filled the car up and it made Anna's stomach growl. But alas, this was not hers to eat. But she hoped Amelia would share.

Upon her arrival home, she was assaulted by Copper. The pie almost suffered an untimely demise, but gravity failed this day. Anna saved it and she was able to give Copper the affection he wanted. She put her keys up and walked into the living room, finding that all the blankets and pillows were folded up and put with the person they came with stuff. And sitting on the couch with a childish pout on her face was Elsa. And Fawn, who was talking to Amelia, with a curiously smug look on her face, seemed to be teasing her about something.

"Hey guys! I'm back! Let's open those presents and eat breakfast, whatta say?" Anna sang as she came into the living room. Everyone turned to see her walk in. But Elsa was the first to meet her. She sniffed the pie and eyed it in a predatory fashion.

"Hello darling, what did you bring?" Elsa asked as she ran her tongue over her fangs. Anna saw the look in her eyes and shifted the pie into one hand. The other was to tap Elsa on the nose.

"This is not for you" she said before side stepping a, once again, pouting Elsa and going to Amelia who let out a cry of delight.

"Merry Christmas Kitty, I hope you enjoy it" Anna said with a big smile on her face as she presented the pie to Amelia. Amelia took it and hugged Anna.

"Oh thank you darling, I feared that I would have to wait until summer to taste this little marvel again!" Amelia said with delight.

"I'm glad, Snow was happy to make it. Now, let's open our gifts, then I'll make breakfast, so pick a seat guys, I have to get something out of the freezer" Anna said as she gestured everyone to sit down before skipping to the kitchen. She grabbed a hidden tray that had been hidden under some frozen vegetables. It was a tray of chocolate strawberries with different kinds of chocolate coatings and drizzles. She happily strut into the living room and yelled surprise to Elsa. She had taken residence on the couch from yesterday. And the moment she laid eyes on the chocolate, she smiled like a crazed demon.

"Are those chocolates?" she asked with an excited squeak, which was quite uncharacteristic of her.

"Not just chocolate, chocolate covered strawberries that came from my garden before I covered the patch for the year. I hope you like it" Anna said sheepishly as she walked the treats over to Elsa.

"You are the best!" Elsa said before taking the tray and setting it on the arm of the couch. She then pulled Anna down and gave her a brief but tender kiss. When they separated, Anna was a blushing, giggly mess.

"O-Okay, presents anyone?" she asked before clearing her throat. Amelia and Fawn had exchanged knowing grins.

"Of course dear, just pass them all out and then we can take turns opening them" Amelia said. Anna eagerly agreed before gathering the small group of gifts and passing them to their respective receivers. The joys of Christmas could be felt within the room.

* * *

"Well that was a raving success" Anna said as she straightened up the living room. Elsa was floating on her back, both hands behind her head, she had a lazy swaying motion started, as if she were in a hammock.

"Indeed it was, I was quite surprised to receive a gift from the Captain" Elsa said lazily, her eyes never leaving the ceiling.

"Why is that? Amelia really likes you, even though you tend to be a bit, um, well" Anna said, not able to find the word she was looking for.

"Rude? Cold?" Elsa offered, now looking down at her girlfriend.

"No, that's not it" Anna replied with a shake of her head. She gave a hum of thought but eventually gave up. It wasn't worth dwelling into.

"Anyway, today and last night went perfectly. And tonight should be great!" Anna said as she pushed the coffee table back into the center of the room.

"What's tonight?" Elsa asked with a piqued interest. Anna stopped what she was doing and turned to look up at her beloved blonde. Anna loved how cute Elsa looked when she got curious.

"Well, every year the Arendelle Park gets decorated with all kinds of lights! Even the pond's fountain has colored lights added to it! So I thought, if you wanted to, that we would go and enjoy the night looking at the lights?" Anna said. She was confident at first, but she the more she explained it, the more bashful she became. Elsa floated down and stood before Anna. A calm, warm smile on her face.

"That sounds lovely dear, but I do have one question" Elsa said

"Shoot"

"This pond, can one skate on it?" Elsa asked. After hearing that, Anna became thoughtful.

"You know, that's a good question. I've never skated on it, but I've heard that a few people do it every now and again when it freezes over" Anna said.

"Interesting" was all Elsa said, a certain something flashed through her eyes. But Anna didn't catch it. She was still wondering about the pond.

Eventually the day drew to a close, and the night had taken her place in the sky. Which meant, the two could finally go to the park.

"Hurry Elsa, the sooner we get there the better the parking will be" Anna called from the door. She was wearing a green winter vest with a long sleeved white shirt underneath. She was wearing brown snow boots with a faux fur trim. She was wearing black gloves, and there was a matching pair of ear muffs in her vest pocket. The only one she was waiting on was Elsa. But when she finally decided to grace Anna with her presence, she wearing a pair of ripped jeans, her combat boots and a black tank top that had a white snowflake that dominated a majority of the shirt. However her studs were not present aside from the nose piercing. But that was it.

"Elsa, you can't go outside looking like that! Not that you don't look good, you do, but it's the middle of winter, at least act like a normal human who can't handle the weather" Anna said curtly. Elsa gave her a displeased look.

"Anna, I'm sure not everyone will be out there, and besides, if I have you in my arms, I won't need a jacket, you're as warm as they come" Elsa grinned. And in return Anna rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Alright Casanova, but I'm serious, at least bring a jacket" Anna said firmly.

"Whatever you say princess" Elsa smirked before sauntering to Anna's room. She pulled out Anna's pink hoodie, she was quite fond of it, and went back to where she had left Anna.

"How about this? Elsa asked.

"Perfect, now hurry up! I don't want to be late" Anna said urgently. She grabbed Elsa's hand and they took off into the night.

* * *

Just as Anna described, the park was absolutely glowing. Each tree had its own color, greens, reds, blues, or multi-colored. Each branch was covered with care, and some even hung off the branches. Even the gazebo was brightly lit with the white lights. Christmas figures were standing in random places to liven up the park. The sidewalks had blue lights paralleling the entire path, and they would flicker in a timely fashion. There weren't too many people there, unless they all had travelled ahead. But this meant Elsa and Anna could have their alone time. Something Elsa appreciated.

"It certainly is impressive" Elsa in approval. She had taken Anna's right hand, and her free hand was in her pocket. She had decided to wear the hoodie, for now anyway.

"I know! Oh I love when the park is decorated! It feels like I'm walking in a Christmas dream or something!" Anna squealed in delight. And as they slowly walked hand in hand, Elsa continued to listen to Anna go on and on about lights, or the snow men that children had built along the way, and it gave her an idea, but it was not snowman related. It was a devious idea, but it was also foolish. As they passed a tree, Anna discreetly picked off some snow and hid it by her side. She stifled a giggle before she nudged Elsa's shoulder.

"Yes?" Elsa asked looking down at Anna. However she was greeted by a face full of snow, and hearty laughter from Anna. The red head let go of Elsa's hand before taking off in a random direction. This left Elsa to wipe her face off, her own evil grin forming.

"Silly Anna, didn't your mother ever tell you? Never instigate a snowball fight with a snow elemental. She twirled her finger and conjured up a perfect snowball. She then gave chase. The vampire was quick to catch up. She pelted the snowball at Anna's shoulder and hit her target. But Anna was quick to turn around and throw two more. They both missed since she was moving, but they were close enough. Elsa leaned down and made a circle in the snow. And as she raised her hand up, a pile of snowballs formed.

"Hey! I can't do that!" Anna yelled from a distance. She had stopped moving and began to make her own pile.

"Such a pity" Elsa called back, though she was being pleasantly sarcastic. Everything stilled between them. Until Elsa tossed another snowball. She missed on purpose. Anna threw another set. One missed, but the other managed to graze Elsa's hair. Then it became war. They both started to throw barrages of their weapons. Both getting hit, but laughing while they did so. As they waged their war, they bantered on about who would win the land and reign as its queen. Heck Elsa even sent a small swarm of mini snowmen after her. They launched themselves at Anna and splat all over her. Anna knew she was quickly losing, so she took a massive pile of snow and charged at Elsa. But before she could throw it, Elsa dropped her own pile of snow from above. Successfully knocking Anna down.

"Sorry baby, but it was a good effort" Elsa chuckled before dissolving the snow pile.

"I give up, her majesty is too strong" Anna sighed in theatric defeat. Elsa kneeled down to help Anna up. But she quickly found herself on the ground, looking up to Anna's smirking face. A snowball in her hand.

"What happened to surrender?" Elsa asked humorously.

"I don't know the meaning of the word" Anna then dropped the snow ball on Elsa's face.

"I win! I am the new Queen of the snow! All hail the queen!" she let out a victorious laugh and hopped around Elsa's now sitting form.

"Yes, it seems that you are too strong and clever for a simple woman such as me" Elsa sighed as she got up and dusted the wintry powder off of herself.

"That's right, and I'm also cute" Anna added as she bounced to a stop in front of Elsa. The blonde wrapped her hands around Anna's hips and pulled her close,

"That is very true, you're very cute" Elsa agreed before pressing her lips against Anna's forehead. It made Anna giggle.

"Well, I think I'm done with the snowballs, my gloves are soaked" Anna chuckled before removing the wet material.

"Me too, how about we go walk by the pond? I was wondering about it" Elsa said and Anna nodded,

"Sure, it's not that far from here, come on" Anna said taking Elsa's hand once again and leading her lovely vampire to the frozen pond. But Elsa didn't pay full attention. She was marveling on how nicely she and Anna's hand fit together.

* * *

When they arrived to the pond, they noticed that no one was there. But the fountain had frozen, so the lights weren't on, but the trees that over shadowed the pond made the pond bright enough, so it wasn't too bad.

"It looks lovely" Elsa said absentmindedly.

"I think so too, but I don't know if you can skate on it, sometimes the ice is thin, even with the weather we get" Anna said toeing the frozen water tentatively. Elsa hummed before gazing intently at the pond. She concentrated before snapping her fingers. Anna expected something to happen and it looked like nothing did. Until Elsa walked out onto the surface making ice-skates on her feet as she did so.

"Yup, this should work, skate with me Anna" Elsa said with a lopsided grin.

"Oh Elsa, I don't skate, besides, I don't even-" she suddenly felt her shoes gain an odd weight and she looked down. Sitting on the soles of her boots were beautifully made ice blades. She could even see little snowflake designs engraved around it.

"Kudos on the design, but I don't know how to skate Elsa" Anna said a bit sadly. The next thing she knew, there was a gentle hand on her cheek. Anna looked up and saw a great smile on Elsa's face.

"Then I will teach you, it's not hard, I promise" Elsa sincerely spoke. Something told Anna to follow Elsa to the ice, and she did, but when she got slid onto the ice, her legs wobbled and threatened to let her fall. But Elsa was quick to steady her.

"It's okay, I got you, now just push one foot at a time" Elsa instructed. She was holding Anna at arm's length, but her grip was firm and comforting. Anna listened to her instructions and, even though it took a full hour, and several slip ups, Anna was finally able to skate. But it was a slow pace.

"See look at you, you and I should go out for the winter Olympics" Elsa joked as she skated circles around her girlfriend who still wobbled as she moved.

"Oh yeah, we'll do every event and take the gold, and make our own protein shake brand, we'll be rich in no time" Anna said sarcastically.

"I love your sarcasm, have I ever told you that?" Elsa asked as she slowed to glide next to Anna. She nodded before a sudden tremor shook through her. Elsa was not blind to the movement.

"Alright, you're cold, we're going home" Elsa said.

"Aw, but I was having fun" Anna pouted before another tremble wracked her body. Elsa shook her head.

"No, it's time to go, but we're not taking the car" Elsa said before guiding Anna to the shore.

"What do you mean not by car? How are we gonna get home?" Anna asked curiously.

"We're gonna fly" Elsa smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 13 my loyal subjects! I hope you enjoyed it, see you soon!**

.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: *Blows giant confetti cannon* Woo! I hit the two hundred mark! Which makes Strawberry Thief my best fic so far! And on top of that it's on Tumblr! Best day ever! You guys really know how to make your queen feel special.**

 **I don't own Frozen, the characters or the glorious state of Indiana, please enjoy.  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, did you say fly?" Anna asked with clear bewilderment.

"You got it baby, just you, me and miles of open sky under the moon. How does that sound?" Elsa asked as she pointed up to the clouds. The look on Anna's face was glowing. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. It pleased Elsa greatly.

"Are you kidding me? I've always dreamed of flying! But, what about the car?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her head,

"When we get home, I'll bring it back, so ready?" Elsa asked excitedly. She really wanted to show Anna the sky. Aside from the Physical Therapist and strawberries, Elsa's favorite thing in the world was flying. She just felt so free. And she wanted Anna to experience that too.

"Let's go" Anna said. And with that, Elsa looked around to see if anyone was either too close or watching them. And there wasn't. She then sprouted her bat wings on her back. They were longer than her arms and covered with white fuzz and fur.

"I thought you could fly without your wings" Anna said a bit confused.

"I can levitate without my wings, but when I fly great distances, I need my wings" Elsa explained.

"Makes sense, they make you look like an angel in weird batty fashion." Anna said stroking the wing. It made Elsa shiver.

"Sensitive I assume?" Anna teased.

"You have no idea, now come on, the moon is up for only so long" Elsa said before grabbing Anna bridal style and launching herself up. The air blasted over Anna's face, and the thrill made her yell with excitement. Elsa sped through the clouds and within seconds they broke through the top revealing a clear sky filled with stars and a crescent moon. And just below their feet was an ocean of clouds.

"Wow" Anna gasped. It was a whole other world up here.

"Elsa this is gorgeous! Look at this place!" Anna squealed bouncing in the vampire's arms like a child on a sugar rush.

"It certainly is" Elsa said, though her eyes weren't looking at the sky around them. No, she was watching the woman in her arms, whose eyes shined much brighter than any of the stars. She suddenly got an idea, and used a bit of her levitation to bring Anna into a standing position. Anna stared at her incredously before looking around. She even moved her limbs around. But still managed to float in place.

"How about a dance before we fly?" Elsa asked as she guided their waltzing position. Anna nodded eagerly as Elsa lowered them both to merely inches from the top of the clouds. Then the two began to waltz around the sky. Anna was not as graceful as Elsa, but the blonde didn't seem to mind. She even heard Elsa begin to hum a familiar song.

"Is that _A Whole New World_ you're humming?" Anna snorted.

"As a matter of fact it is" Elsa grinned before taking them into a back flip. It made Anna squeak and cling to Elsa's body.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" that earned her a light swat on the shoulder. When they finished dancing, Elsa picked Anna up again. It was getting late, and Anna's tremors were starting to become more frequent. But to keep the mood, Elsa would alternate her flying. She was dive down the sea of clouds and let Anna touch them. Or she would fly higher and do some easy acrobatics. And to Anna, it felt like a roller coaster. Except she wasn't strapped into a metal contraption going over a hundred miles an hour.

"Elsa" Anna said. The blonde looked down at Anna, a serene smile on her face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thank you for doing this, I really loved it!" Anna smiled before trembling again. Narrowing her brows in concern, Elsa picked up her flight speed. She cradled Anna closer to her form. And sure enough, they made to Anna's backyard. Elsa was quick to get Anna inside.

"I'm going to get the car, but please do me a favor and take a warm shower, and put that pajama set on. The one you didn't want me wearing before" Elsa said as she guided Anna to her room. Anna turned to give the blonde the keys, but she was already gone. But as she went to get her pajamas a dreamy look took over her face. This by far will be most favorite memory of her and Elsa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon December passed and spring was just coming to terms. And while for most, it meant new life, and joy. For Anna and every law abiding citizen, it meant tax season. So she was sitting in the kitchen with her laptop, with all her required information for filing her taxes. She was calculating, taking reminding notes and putting the information on the tax website she was using. And like any other tax payer, she was stressing. Her muscles had tensed and were aching down her spine in a torturous manner.

"Ugh, I hate taxes!" Anna groused as she tapped away at her calculator. She was looking at her car and house insurance, checking her rates, and fortunately they hadn't changed. But other things had. So she continued to slave away. She was so focused that she failed to notice a mischievous blonde walk up behind her and hug her from behind.

"What has you so tense and moody my darling?" Elsa asked. Anna didn't turn around from the screen as she answered,

"Taxes" and Elsa hummed. She was familiar with the process, but given she was a vampire, she never had to deal with such things. But she didn't like seeing Anna so tense. She could feel Anna's muscles flex painfully during her hug.

"Have you made progress?" Elsa asked before moving her hands to Anna's shoulders. She then began to massage them lightly. Her claws lightly scratching the skin, successfully making it pebble.

"I've made some, but I still have so much to go through" Anna sighed as she melted into Elsa's touch. Elsa hummed again as her clawed fingers dug deeper into the red head's shoulder blades, making Anna bite her lower lip to muffle the sigh of pleasure building in her throat.

"Can you stop where you are? Your muscles are very tight, sitting for as long as you have isn't good on your back" Elsa said lightly, still working the muscles.

"Y-Yes I-I am" Anna stuttered slightly before saving her progress and closing her laptop.

"Wonderful, now please follow me to the couch and lay on your stomach" Elsa said as Anna got up and followed her significant other to the living room. When they reached the couch, Anna flopped onto her stomach.

"Very good, now just relax and allow me the pleasure of loosening your muscles" Elsa said floating over Anna's form and setting herself onto the back of Anna's thighs.

"Do you mind if I go underneath your shirt dear?" Elsa asked.

"That's fine" Anna said. With a nod of understanding Elsa's cool hands snaked underneath Anna's shirt and began to knead the muscles of Anna's back. She heard of a pleasant sigh escape Anna's mouth and the blonde smiled, happy to know that she was helping Anna. And as she diligently worked the muscles on Anna's back, she couldn't help but notice the occasional, subtle, roll of Anna's hips. She knew that Anna's sighs were becoming more frequent, and were even changing into quiet mews, just like the first time she had massaged Anna's back. Elsa was no fool, she knew Anna was enjoying this much more than a massage called for. So why not have some fun with it? Elsa moved herself to the base of Anna's spine and leaned forwards before speaking lowly into Anna's ear,

"Goodness Anna, this one section is really, really tight" Elsa husked putting a special emphasis on the word tight. And as if to prove it so, Elsa's fingers dug more deeply into Anna's back. And the red head moaned. Making the blonde smirk in victory.

"I-I" but the red head was hushed.

"Let me help you Anna" was all Elsa said before continuing her work on Anna's back. She varied her spots. She would go higher and she would go lower. But she never touched where she knew she wasn't allowed permission to. She was a lady, not an animal.

Eventually the massage stopped and Anna had turned over to face her masseuse. Elsa was giving her a loving look, and Anna's eyes had clouded over and her face burned.

"Feeling better?" Elsa asked softly.

"So much" Anna answered in an odd tone before motioning Elsa to move closer. Elsa tilted her head curiously before lowering herself. And the second she was close enough, Anna pulled her down and kissed her passionately. Elsa wanted to say something, but her voice had died after feeling a warm muscle glide across her lower lip. Elsa's eyes widened as she looked down at Anna. Surprise clearly evident on her face. What was she doing?

When Anna felt denied from her goal, she used a piece of information she had discovered months ago. She hooked her right arm behind Elsa's head to lower the woman even closer to her, and her left arm snaked to Elsa's braid. And before Elsa could say anything, Anna gave a firm pull, and in doing so, successfully made Elsa moan loudly. With the opportunity open, Anna slid her tongue in and purred in victory.

"A-Anna" Elsa tried to speak as she broke their kiss, but another tug on the blonde's tresses rendered her words useless. But Elsa was stubborn, so she tried again. The vampire reared herself up into a sitting position, but it made it so that she was straddling the younger woman. She, like Anna had done many times before, was blushing deeply,

"Anna, as much as I was enjoying that, what happened to ground rules hun? You told me that you wanted to wait" Elsa said recalling the night of their confessions. And even afterwards, after their friends had gone, Anna had told Elsa that she wanted to wait. And Elsa respected her decision. That had been almost two months ago.

"Elsa please?" Anna whined in slight desperation. It seemed Elsa's words had fallen on deaf ears. And that made the blonde shake her head, Anna needed to hear her.

"Anna, I'm being serious, while I am not opposed to make out sessions, I would feel better taking you on a few dates before we, oh what is the expression? Seal the deal? That sounds right." Elsa said thoughtfully before smiling down at Anna.

"That, actually sounds pretty nice" Anna said, not sounding the least bit disappointed by Elsa's actions.

"Wonderful, but I must hand it to you, pulling my hair was a nice touch" Elsa grinned with a wink. And Anna giggled a bit.

"So, would you like to continue our little session? We don't have to, I know that your taxes need to be taken care-mmmfff!" Elsa was cut off by Anna's lips again. Anna had shot up and brought the blonde down again. It seemed that taxes weren't that important. At least not at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Elsa" Anna called from the backyard. She was looking at her strawberry patch, and there was a slightly frustrated look on her face. Yes spring had come, but there was still some snow on the ground, and her field was completely covered. She had to start prepping the ground for this year's fruit. She heard the door open and Elsa approach her.

"Yes?" Elsa inquired with a small yawn. The afternoon was approaching, and sleep was starting to consume her conscious.

"I know you're about to go to sleep, but do you think that you could make the snow disappear from the patch, I need to start preparing it soon" Anna said pointing out to the vast snowy field.

"Oh lovely, I've been dying to eat your strawberries again." Elsa said with excitement before snapping her fingers. A wave of icy winds washed over the field. Elsa twirled her index finger and the snow seemed to follow her action. A small snow tornado had formed and the strawberry patch below was revealed. Then, with a snap of Elsa's fingers, the snow tornado disappeared into nothing. Anna whistled,

"Very impressive, I give that a solid eight" Anna joked before hugging Elsa.

"Eight? Why not a ten?" Elsa giggled as she wrapped one of her arms around Anna's shoulders.

"I think a legion of mini snowmen doing a small chorus line would have really made the performance" Anna said. Hearing that made Elsa snort,

"Mini snowmen? I'll keep that in mind, now as much as I would love to stay out here with you, I'm about to pass out, so I'll see you later tonight" Elsa yawned before kissing Anna's temple. She then retreated into the house. When she that she was alone enough, Anna let out a sigh. Her mind rewound back to the day that she had had a rather, intense make out session. And to be honest she felt a little embarrassed. Not because of Elsa. But because of her own actions. She had practically attacked the blonde, but Elsa had been strong enough to stop her before things got too far. But if she was to be honest with herself. She knew that she wasn't ready for that step. She had been serious about the ground rules she had set. So for Elsa to remember that and insist they stop, it just made Anna's heart soar. Elsa really was a good girlfriend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: I know you guys are waiting for 'the chapter' but I really wanted this story to be paced. I've read countless stories where the sex chapter either started in the first chapter, or before they even got together. Now don't get me wrong, I read those stories and love them to pieces, but I'm kind of traditional. I like the emotional relations to in the right place before the physical ones are. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 14! 15 is on the way!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello beautiful subjects and welcome to chapter 15! It's nice to know so many enjoy this fic. But I have some news for you all. I'm going to visit some family. So updates won't be available until I get back. I just wanted this one to be done before I left.**

 **I don't own Frozen, the characters, it's just a dream, please enjoy!  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

It was a rainy morning in Arendelle and Elsa had chosen that time to go out for a walk. Anna was working, and Copper wasn't one for rain, otherwise she would have brought him with her. Elsa was in town on a personal mission. Her and Anna's one year anniversary was coming up. Not their dating anniversary, that was much later on this year. No this was for the day they met and Anna let Elsa live with her. So in hopes of commemorating the memory. Elsa wanted to take Anna out on a date. But she would have to find a nice place first.

"I hope I can find a restaurant that will please Anna, I'm sure there is a place" Elsa said to herself as she walked the streets. She was holding a black umbrella above her head. A gust of wind buffeted around, making Elsa tighten her grip. And as she stepped in a rather deep puddle, Elsa picked up a noise from behind her. She paused and let right ear twitch slightly, trying to pick up the sound again. But with the rain pouring down, and car tires crashing through puddles, it was a little difficult. So, thinking it was the wind, Elsa continued forward.

For a few minutes there was nothing, but when Elsa had to stop at a cross walk, she felt something crash into the back of her boots. She glanced down and was slightly bewildered at the sight before her. It was a puppy. Perhaps a month or two. And it was soaking wet and shivering. What breed it was, Elsa couldn't tell. But it was mostly white with one grey sock on its left leg. Its tail was slightly curled, and its ears were folded. And it possessed a pair of sad and frightened brown eyes. Its little body trembling. Elsa took pity on the creature.

"Poor dear, out in the rain alone, come here" Elsa cooed before picking up the pup by its scruff and cradling it in the crook of her elbow. She instantly turned around. The search would have to be postponed. This pup needed help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXX

When Anna had returned from work, she found Elsa sleeping on the couch. This was not a rare occurrence, but it wasn't common either. But what really caught the red head's attention was the towel on the blonde's stomach, which she cradled with both arms. Curious, Anna crept over to the unconscious vampire and glanced down. There was a small bulge, and it moved as if it were breathing.

"What on earth?" Anna whispered before slowly moving her hand to one of the towel's corners. She peeled it back and stared with widened eyes. Elsa had brought home a puppy. And judging from the dampness and the smell of the towel, she must have rescued it. The thought made Anna smile. Elsa was very kind. She took the moment to study the little dog. It was mostly white, but a stretching paw revealed a grey sock. She then noted its ears, they were bent, but not fully. Indicating that they would stand up on their own in the future. And she saw how it snuggled into Elsa's stomach. A cute scene.

"Aw" Anna smiled before pulling out her phone. She made sure that the sound was off before snapping a few pictures. Fawn and Amelia were gonna love this. She saved the pictures before slipping out of the room. Today was laundry day. So she went and grabbed her and Elsa's clothes and went to the washing machine. Once those were going, she went into the kitchen and pulled out a small bunch of grapes from the fridge. She whistled a little bit and ended up calling Copper over.

"Hey buddy, did you meet Elsa's new friend?" Anna asked. The dog only sniffed her hand before licking it.

"I'll take that as a no, but I'm sure we'll be introduced when she wakes up. So until then we-oh" Anna's sentence was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She recognized the ringtone. It was her mother.

"Hey momma" Anna said quietly before rushing to the back door, Copper right behind her. She had better reception outside. That and she didn't to wake Elsa, even though she knew that Elsa was a heavy sleeper.

"Hi honey, how are you doing?" her mother's ever cheerful tone called from the other line. Anna eased the phone away from her ear before bringing it back.

"I'm doing fine, how are you and daddy doing?" Anna asked. She heard her mother laugh,

"We're fine, just got back from the store actually. Anyway, we were wondering if we could come out and see you next week, we missed Christmas after all" she pointed out. And that made Anna freeze. Her parents coming up? If she had been living alone like she used to, this wouldn't have bothered her. But, she had Elsa now. Not that it was bad, but she hadn't exactly told her parents about the blonde. Not because she was Anna's housemate and recent girlfriend. Her parents would be thrilled at the fact. No, it was the fact that Elsa was a supernatural being. That's a great conversation starter. Hey mom, dad, meet Elsa, my fruit eating vampire girlfriend whose only conscious in the morning and night. Oh and I mention she can wield the winter elements? Great catch right?

"Next week? What day would you guys get here? I'll have to request that week off, so I can get you from the airport. That and I have to get the guest room ready, unless you and dad want to get a hotel, but Arendelle isn't that big of a town, so we would have to-" she was cut off by her mother.

"Honey, you're rambling. And we would prefer to stay with you, with the prices hotels are charging these days, hoo!" she said and Anna laughed.

"I feel ya, just send me the date and I'll have everything ready for when you arrive at the airport" Anna promised.

"Wonderful! I'll tell your father, see you next week sweetheart!"

"See you soon momma" Anna smiled then, the two hung up. She then sighed. Next week was gonna be hectic. She just had to break the news to Elsa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the evening strolled in, Elsa slowly woke up. Memories of the morning flood her mind and she glanced down to her stomach. There was a foreign weight there. And it was too light to be Copper or Anna. But she knew what it was. It was the puppy that had run into her boots. She saw its eyes looking at her. With trust and uncertainty, it was shaking still, perhaps in fear. Elsa wouldn't blame the creature, after all she was vampire. A deadly creature that ate fruit. A fearful being indeed.

"Well, you look better" Elsa yawned before sitting up. The white mass slid down, but it tried to bury itself in between Elsa's thighs. Maybe it wasn't her that it was afraid of. Wanting to test the thought, Elsa got off the couch. A terrible mistake. The pup started crying bloody murder. Feeling bad, Elsa picked up the little baby and it nudged its face into her bicep.

"Aw, it likes you" Anna smiled as she entered the living room Copper trotting in beside her. Elsa felt her face burn a little.

"So it seems, she then picked it up by its scruff, exposing its belly to her face. She had a quick once over before setting it back. But it seemed that it was a she.

"She" Elsa said. Anna stared at the puppy,

"Ah, she likes you, I hope she won't be replacing me" Anna joked as she approached the blonde to kiss her cheek. Elsa happily accepted it before looking at her.

"Of course she will" Elsa teased, making Anna pout. But it was only temporary, the two smiled at each other before looking at the puppy.

"So, what's her story?" Anna asked.

"Story?" Elsa asked.

"I mean, where you found her, I'm sure she didn't just walk through the front door, especially in this weather" Anna said before stroking the puppy's back.

"Well, I was in town running a personal errand, and when I had to wait at one of the crosswalks, she ran into the back of my boots. She seemed like a stray, but that was no excuse to be out in the weather, so I brought her home, cleaned her up, and gave her food, now here we are" Elsa said. Short and sweet.

"Aw, you're such a sweetheart" Anna cooed.

"I am not, I only did the right thing" Elsa denied with a smile. Anna bumped her shoulder,

"You are too, you saved this little puppy, and it probably thinks you are its mother now" Anna said.

"I certainly hope not" Elsa grinned.

"But you'd be such a good momma, Copper loves you, and think of it this way, she could be our baby" Anna offered. And the thought made Elsa smile.

"Our baby? I certainly like the sound of that mommy" Elsa said before using her free hand to grab Anna by the hips and pull her close. Anna blushed with a small guffaw,

"Stop that, but speaking of parents, mine are coming for a visit next week, so I need you to behave" Anna said.

"Your parents? They're coming here?" Elsa questioned. And Anna nodded,

"Yes, they'll be staying with us, so I have to clean the guest room up. And fair warning, they don't know I have a girlfriend, or know the fact that she lives with me. And before you say anything, it's not because I'm hiding you, it's because whenever I try to bring it up, mom starts talking about random things and then I lose her" Anna explained.

"Fair enough, I'll just have to up my game until they get here" Elsa said with a smirk. And Anna gulped. Hectic week indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the course of the week and up until it was the day for Anna's parents arrival, the duo had became busy. Anna cleaned the guest room, Elsa helped with some of the heavier items. Then they took their new puppy to the vet. Rain, as Elsa called her, since that's when she had found her, was slightly malnourished, but nothing critical. She wasn't old enough for her shots yet, but she needed soft food. And just as Anna said, Rain had deemed Elsa her mother. She would always follow Elsa around the house and slept with her. She chewed at Elsa's boot laces, and nibbled on her fingers and braid. And Anna thought it was cute. Copper was apprehensive about his new sister, but after an hour, he was playing with her. Which meant Elsa was free to pester Anna; who was in her room folding clothes.

"Hello gorgeous come here often?" Elsa purred as she sauntered into the room, the red head turned around and suddenly found herself lying on the clothes with Elsa above her. Mischief glinting in her icy eyes.

"Well, given that I live here, yes, but you look new" Anna played along.

"As a matter of fact I am, I happened to spot this yummy looking red head and I just had to say hello" Elsa husked as she leaned down. Her breath ghosting over Anna's throat.

"I-I see" Anna stuttered as a red hue bloomed across her face.

"Oh how I love that blush, it really makes you look like a strawberry" Elsa growled lightly as her tongue snaked out. The slick muscle lapped over Anna's throat, making her whimper.

"E-Elsa!" she sighed her arms reaching out and wrapping around Elsa's hips. She then dug her fingers into the cloth covered skin, making Elsa stop and snicker a little.

"A-Are you ticklish?" Anna asked. Elsa was quick to deny it. But when Anna dug her fingers in again, the vampire squealed and got off of Anna.

"You so are, oh my goodness" Anna said. Her own predatory look growing significantly. Elsa tried to leave the bed, but Anna pulled her back and flipped them over, making it so that she was on top.

"No mercy!" she cried before assaulting Elsa. Elsa screamed with laughter, writhing and pleading Anna to stop.

"A-An-ahahahahaha! Anna! Plea-ahahaha! Stop!" she cried. Anna was enjoying this, her laughter mixing with Elsa's. The blonde tried to curl in on herself, but Anna kept her in place.

"Pluh-ease! I-I surrender!" Elsa gasped. Anna hummed aloud, as if she was actually taking Elsa's plea into consideration. Her fingers ceased their movements, but Elsa had yet to move. So, taking the chance, Anna flopped onto Elsa's stomach.

"Man this bed is comfy" Anna said before rolling over Elsa.

"Anna! I am not your bed!" Elsa pointed out before she rolled over Anna, taking her place on top again.

"Well that was fun, what now?" Anna asked with a cheery grin.

"Well, I could return the favor, but if I recall you parents should be landing in about two hours, and we still have to drive to Indianapolis." Elsa said.

"That is true, and when we go, be sure to bring Rain, she's not big enough to be home alone with Copper" Anna said before motioning Elsa to let her up.

"Very well, let me help finish the laundry" Elsa said helping Anna to her feet again.

"You are quite the lady, offering to help, I certainly found a great girlfriend" Anna said before lightly hip checking Elsa.

"But of course my dearest" Elsa said with her most regal tone. Anna snorted before picking up a shirt and setting it down on the small pile of shirts which had been rolled on. Elsa grabbed a pair of jeans and folded them. They then began to talk about their plan for when Anna's parents arrived. And they worked on Elsa's back story. Finally it was time to go. Elsa grabbed rain, and Anna grabbed the keys and led them out. May the gods help those two, they were in for one hell of a ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: Hey guys that was chapter fifteen! I hope you liked it, and chapter sixteen will be just as good. See you guys later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Surprise! I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but I had serious jet lag guys, it wasn't pretty. But here I am and here is chapter sixteen! And seventeen will be up soon. But let's move on!**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters. Just the plot, please enjoy!**

* * *

The trip to the airport was hysterical. Because Elsa forgot, Rain had an accident on Elsa. She was supposed to take her out before they left. Elsa was complaining, and Anna was dying in the driver's seat. They had to make a quick stop into Walmart to buy cleaning supplies and a new pair of jeans for Elsa. After the fiasco was dealt with, Elsa had put the pup on the floor with a towel, and refused to let her up. Anna teased her the rest of the way to the airport. The parking situation was painless, which was a rare occurrence. And now they were waiting at the luggage claim for Anna's parents.

"So, what are your parents like?" Elsa asked. She had never heard Anna mention her parents except for every once and awhile.

"Oh they're one of a kind, dad and I are really alike and Mom, well she's definitely her own category. But they are far from judgmental" Anna said.

"Something you inherited" Elsa grinned. Anna blushed before ducking her head slightly,

"W-Well I guess so" she said. Elsa pulled the shorter woman into a one armed hug before kissing her forehead. They shared a peaceful moment before Anna's phone rang. She was quick to answer,

"Hey mom, are you guys here yet?" Anna asked excitedly.

"We just landed, we may be a few minutes though. People are slower than molasses around here" her mother complained, but Anna could hear the smile on her face.

"That's why I live in a small town, the traffic is next to zero. Anyway, I'm at the baggage claim, you said that you flew with United right?" Anna asked.

"That's right honey, well see you in a few" her mother said, about to hang up, but Anna stopped her.

"Momma wait! Just a heads up, I'm not by myself" Anna said. Her mother was silent,

"Oh is Amelia with you? Wonderful! I need to give that woman a hug!" her mother said before hanging up, not giving her daughter the chance to correct her. This made Anna sigh. She pocketed her phone and gave Elsa a hopeless look.

"She thinks Amelia is here?" Elsa questioned unhappily.

"Don't act like that, on the bright side, they're going to get a surprise" Anna grinned. But the vampire could only snort in light irritation.

* * *

Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. Anna's parents were definitely not what she expected. Anna's parents were Hispanic. Which in turn meant that Anna was adopted. Her mother was a cheery woman with gorgeous onyx hair tied up into a ponytail and shining brown eyes. She was wearing jeans and a blue button up blouse. Now Anna's father was a lanky man with a thin mustache and eyes just as cheerful as his wife's. A very attractive pair in Elsa's opinion.

"Anna, _hija!_ _quién es esta mujer Hermosa?"_ she asked. And Anna giggled as she moved to hug her parents. But Elsa tilted her head in slight confusion. She didn't know Spanish.

"Momma, daddy, this is Elsa, _mi novia_ " Anna said moving back to Elsa and pulling her into a parents both looked at Elsa, who in turn shrank back a bit due the scrutinizing looks she was receiving.

" _Tu novia?"_ Anna's father, Roberto, asked. And Anna nodded. It was silent before her mother cried out with joy. Elsa jumped but Anna ran a soothing hand over Elsa's shoulder.

"Don't worry, she does that a lot" Anna smiled.

"What did you say to them?" Elsa asked.

"I said that you were my girlfriend, and now mom is happy" Anna explained.

"Elsa? What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman! Roberto, our daughter has fabulous taste!" her mother cried out before moving to hug Elsa. Anna grabbed Rain and got out of the way.

"Something she gets from me" Roberto chuckled. Elsa suddenly found herself being crushed by Santana. She was a strong hugger.

"It's nice to meet you! Anna has never mentioned you before" she said as she let Elsa go.

"I tried, but you always interrupt" Anna threw in.

"Ah! Mouth young lady, I will ground you missy!" Santana threatened. And Elsa snorted.

"Mom I'm twenty five! You can't ground me!" Anna whined.

"You say twenty five, but all I'm hearing is five right now" the mortified red head's father added in.

"Papi! You're not helping!" Anna pouted. He teasingly pulled at one of Anna's pigtails,

"It's my job hija, now come! I'm very tired, and would like to settle down, come my love, our luggage awaits! Roberto said before taking his wife into a loving embrace. He kissed her forehead, in the same fashion that Elsa did for Anna, before leading her to the rotating machine nearby.

"This will definitely be an interesting visit" Elsa said with amusement.

* * *

When everyone was in the house, Anna showed her parents to their room, and Elsa said she was going to take a "nap". She let Rain down and retreated to Anna's room, the pup close behind. Anna's parents had done the same. Jet lag was a pain. But when the sun was beginning to set, things got livelier.

"Anna! Help your mother in the kitchen!" Santana called. Anna, who was sitting in the living room with her dad, was quick to move.

"Mom, I was going to take us all out for dinner" Anna said.

"Nonsense, you have a pantry with food in it, no need to waste money. Now go wake your girlfriend up, no daughter in law of mine will sleep when it's time to cook" Santana ordered.

"Daughter in law? Mom she's my girlfriend! Not my fiancée!" Anna blushed.

"Same thing, now go get her!" her mom said again shooing her daughter away. Anna sighed before walking towards her room. But just as she opened the door, she bumped into Elsa.

"I believe that I was called?" Elsa asked as she stepped out.

"Yup, mom wants you to help cook" Anna said.

"Sounds pleasant enough" Elsa said, not knowing the horrors ahead of her.

* * *

"So Elsa, where did you meet my daughter?" Santana questioned as the food was being seasoned. Elsa was quick to answer,

"On my jogging route actually, she was walking Copper and I ended up tripping and injuring my ankle. She was kind enough to help me, and things kind of fell into place from there." Santana hummed,

"I see, my little Anna has always been kind, she gets it from me" Santana grinned.

"I can tell" Elsa complimented.

"A charmer I see, now, when do you intend to marry my daughter" Santana asked seriously. Elsa stopped what she was doing, which was cutting up a few apples. And she nearly took out her finger.

"H-Huh?" Elsa asked with a blush. Anna, who had overheard the conversation came to Elsa's rescue.

"Mom! We've only been together for three months! Granted we were living together before we actually got together" Anna rambled a bit.

"And yet you have two dogs, and I have no grandchildren, you should work on that" her mother sighed.

"MOM! Please stop" Anna cringed, she looked at Elsa for help, but she could say nothing. So she needed her last resort.

"Daddy! Mom is being ridiculous, help!" Anna yelled.

"Santana _, hemos hablado de esto antes de llegar aquí"_ he called from the living room.

"I know, but our baby found someone special! Talking about grandkids isn't the worst thing to ask" Santana called back.

"Yes but there are more important things to ask about" the patriarch pointed out.

"Can we finish making dinner before the questions though?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Fair enough, now hurry with those potatoes sweetie, the water is ready" her mother said. When dinner was on the table, the two couples sat down. All was well, until the parental third degree questions started pouring in.

"Where do you work?"

"Where did you go to school?"

"How old are you?"

"What are your intentions for our daughter?"

"When will there be grandchildren?"

"Do you share the house work?" one right after the other, but thankfully, Elsa and Anna had prepared for this.

"I work in Corona at a small bar, I wait tables, nothing special."

"I never went to school, I have started thinking about taking night classes"

"I'm twenty eight"

"I hope to keep her happy and safe"

"We do share the house work"

"And I don't know to answer that other question" Elsa fired back, all with a sincere look on her face.

"Wonderful! Now, how about some stories yes?" Santana asked with an evil glint in her eye. Anna was filled with dread.

"Mom please don't" she begged.

"Now sweetheart, it's our job to embarrass you, now tell her about the mud incident" Roberto instigated. Anna groaned, and Elsa smirked. This she had to hear.

* * *

"So there Anna was, in the rain, butt naked running around, then she willingly jumped into the mud puddle by the neighbor's house yelling,

"Look mommy I'm a piggy, oink oink!" Santana laughed. The whole table laughed and Anna had buried her face into her hands.

"Why me?" Anna muttered to herself. Elsa stifled her chortling just long enough to console Anna.

"Oh baby, don't worry, kids always do silly things. I remember when I was about seven. I was at my aunt's house for a few weeks while my parents went to do some business overseas. She owned a farm, and I was foolish enough to run through the cow pasture without shoes" Elsa smiled.

"No!" Anna gasped in humored horror. Elsa nodded,

"Yes, but again, I was a kid" Elsa said before nudging Anna's shoulder. Trying to make her feel better.

"So Elsa, what are your parents like?" Roberto asked, he was genuinely interested in the blonde beauty. She seemed like a good character.

"They were amazing. Dad loved to have fun, and mom was always trying to keep dad and me out of trouble." Elsa chuckled as she reminisced on her past.

"Were?" Anna asked unsurely. Did that mean that they were?

"They passed away when I was eighteen, their plane crashed into the ocean. But I remember them often" Elsa said. Her voice turning a little sad. And Anna's heart broke. She lost both her parents, how awful.

"Oh Els, I'm sorry" Anna said regretfully.

"Don't apologize sweetheart" Elsa said before being hugged by Anna.

"Elsa, even though you lost yours, we will happily be your second parents" Roberto said with a caring smile. He took Elsa's right hand into both of his. He was surprised by how cold the blonde's hands were. But he figured that she got cold easily. Elsa was surprised by the statement, but after a short moment, she smiled, but was careful to hide her fangs.

"Thank you" Elsa said. She was a little surprised by the patriarch's words. But she still appreciated the words nonetheless. Dinner continued on, Santana embarrassed Anna, with tales of the past, and even up to her twenty second birthday. And with every story, Elsa gained more and more material to tease Anna with in the future. And Anna knew it too. With every sarcastic and teasing remark Elsa made, Anna knew it could be used in the future. Not something she was looking forward to.

* * *

The next few days, Anna showed her parents Arendelle. They had only ever been there once, and that was because they were helping Anna move into her house. And whenever they asked why Elsa stayed home so much, Anna explained that Elsa was a homebody. She wasn't one for daily excursions like Anna did.

"Alright, so you guys remember _Sjokolade Paradis,_ don't you?" Anna asked as they entered Odd's store. The owner gave Anna a cheery welcome, and Anna introduced her parents to him again. Santana went crazy, much like Elsa had after she tried her first piece of chocolate. Something she told her dad about while her mother zipped around the store.

"Really? Never had chocolate?" he asked astonished.

"I know! It was a national tragedy dad, but I fixed it, and now she loves chocolate." Anna beamed. Her father pat her on the shoulder.

"A job well done sweetheart. A love without chocolate is not a good one" he said with a wink, making Anna giggle.

"I certainly think so" Anna smiled before they went to calm Anna's mother down. They bought some chocolate, and Anna was sure to get some chocolate covered fruit for Elsa. And they continued the tour. They ran into Amelia as she walked out of the grocery store. Hugs were passed around, and Anna made sure to invite her best friend over again after her parents had gone. And for the rest of the day, Anna talked about work and Elsa. But mostly Elsa.

But when they got home, there was a close call. Her mother had gone into Anna's room to grab something from her closet. But the second she opened the door, she screamed and ran out of the room. Anna and Roberto rushed to find her and calm her down.

Murciélago! Hay un murciélago en tu armario! Mátalo, has algo!" "Santana panicked. She continued to ramble in Spanish.

"There's a bat?" Roberto asked. And Anna froze, Elsa was in the closet. So as quickly as possible she offered to get the bat and rushed into her room. There she found Elsa, yawning.

"Elsa! You can't do that while they're here" Anna hissed in a panicked voice.

"Honey, I was really tired" Elsa yawned and Anna rolled her eyes,

"I know, but momma saw you! So now she thinks there's a bat in my house and that it needs to be killed!" Anna said flailing her arms around.

"I see, don't worry, I have a plan" Elsa said before blowing an icy mist into the air. Anna watched in awe as Elsa made an ice bat. It even flew on its own!

"I love your powers" Anna sighed. And Elsa grinned with confidence,

"I know, now follow my lead" Elsa said before letting out a yell. Anna jumped but was quick to catch on. Elsa led the bat out with an icy breath into the living room where the parents were. Anna was quick to follow and call after Elsa. They spent about ten minutes pretending to chase the ice mammal out of the house. Once it was outside, Elsa was quick to dissolve the creature.

"Got it!" Elsa said proudly as she and Anna reentered the house.

"So brave! Honey this one is a marvel!" Santana gushed after the "fiasco" was settled.

"Yes, yes, I know sweetheart, the heart of a lion" he said amused. Anna giggled as Elsa winked at her knowingly. Problem solved.

* * *

After the bat incident, nothing extremely nerve wracking happened, aside from Santana's insistence on grandchildren. But eventually it came time for them to go home. Their flight was a mid-day flight, so Anna went alone, giving Elsa the peace and safety to sleep as she pleased. And as Anna helped get the luggage into the check in area, she bid her parents a cheery, but tearful goodbye.

"We will see you at Thanksgiving honey, and be sure to bring that delightful girlfriend of yours" Santana said as she practically squeezed the life out of her child.

"S-Sure mom, n-no problem" Anna rasped before her mother let go. Anna took in a huge gulp of air and coughed a little. Her father was gentler with his hug.

"Behave now hija, we'll call you when we get home" he promised. They said their final farewells before Anna left to return home. Her parents equally so. And as Anna drove home, Fawn called her.

"Hey Fawn what's up?" Anna asked as she switched to the left lane.

"Hey Anna! I heard this joke from one of the zoo keepers in the butterfly house, wanna hear it?" Fawn blurted out. She seemed very excited about the joke.

"Sure thing, let's hear it" Anna said with a ready smile.

"Great! Okay, so a guy walks into a bar and orders a drink. And he happens to look to the right and he sees a bee. So he says "what are you doing in a bar?" and the bee says, "I had a hard day at work, so I came to get buzzed" Fawn then snorted. But Anna was not impressed.

"That is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard." Anna grinned before proceeding to boo in a humored tone. That made Fawn scoff,

"That is comedy gold! Like twenty karats!" Fawn defended.

"More like fool's gold, but it was a nice effort Fawn, I'll be sure to tell Elsa that joke when I get home" Anna snorted.

"You better! Well, my break is about done, so I'll call you later, oh mind if I stop by?" Fawn asked hopefully.

"Of course you can, want me to make you something?" Anna asked.

"No thanks, I'll eat before I get there. See you around nine, one of our tigress's finally had her cubs! So I have to help the vet with the cub's first checkup" Fawn squealed.

"Great, bring pictures!" then she hung up. Tonight should be fun.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we are, I hope you enjoyed the surprise, and I apologize if the translations are wrong. But here's what they said.**

 **Mi hija! quién es esta mujer Hermosa?** _"My daughter! Who is this woman beautiful woman?"_

 **mi novia** _"My girlfriend"_

 **Tu novia?** _"Your Girlfriend?"_

 **hemos hablado de esto antes de llegar aquí"** _"We talked about this before coming here"_

 **"Murciélago! Hay un murciélago en tu armario! Mátalo, has algo!"** _"Bat! There is a bat in your closet! Kill it, do something!"_

 **Well that was all the major phrases, I left out the small ones, since they should be easy to translate. Anyway see you in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: What's shakin beautiful people! I'm glad you liked chapter sixteen and now here is the new chapter! I hope you like it! And thank you to Tania Hylian for the translation correction. I really appreciate it.**

 **I don't own Frozen, or the characters mentioned. Read on!**

* * *

Elsa was walking the busy streets of Arendelle with Rain trotting beside her. She had been on a quest to find a nice place to take Anna for their first official year as housemates. Her first delay was due to the little creature beside her. And the next was the parental visit. But now, nothing was stopping her. So as soon as Anna had headed to work, Elsa took that as an opportunity to explore the town more. But so far, none of the places that Elsa had scoped out felt perfect enough. She even went to Corona, but there was nothing there either. So Elsa returned home with a great look of disappointment. Rain bounded into the house and went to search for her brother. She found him lounging on the couch, but she was too small to reach him. Seeing her pup struggling, Elsa concentrated her gaze on the animal and levitated her onto the couch. Rain then proceeded to snuggle into Copper's chest and fall asleep.

"Oh what to do" Elsa said as she slowly left the ground. She leaned back until she was upside down. Then she moved to the ceiling and began to pace the borders. She walked to and fro, having to walk around the ceiling fan. But it did not deter her thinking process She thought about what to do for the upcoming anniversary, which was this coming weekend. Which gave her only three days to figure out a plan.

"There's no dining place worthy of the night, what else could I do for her?" Elsa mused as she continued to move. She spent a good hour on the ceiling. But nothing seemed to be perfect enough for Elsa. So she called the one person who could possibly help her.

"Fawn, I need some advice" Elsa sighed as she sat down against the ceiling.

* * *

Anna was on her lunch break, so she decided to head into town to grab a quick sandwich from the deli. And as she drove into the parking lot, a thought passed her mind. It had almost been an entire year since Anna met her girlfriend! She then gasped,

"I have to do something for her!" Anna exclaimed before getting out of the car and doing into the deli. All while contemplating the perfect gift for their oncoming anniversary.

Meanwhile, Elsa had just finished her conversation with Fawn. They had spent a decent amount of time switching and debating ideas for the anniversary date. And after a blunt statement of "Anna loves the simple things, do something like that", an idea hit Elsa like a freight train. She remembered hearing Anna talk about how she enjoyed picnics one night while they stargazed. It was simple, and Elsa knew exactly where to take Anna for said picnic! Now all she had to do was plan everything and get everything in order. She suddenly let out her usual monster like yawns. Well, she could plan everything and put it all together when she woke up. It was way past her bed time.

Anna was still thinking of what to get Elsa for their special occasion. Her lunch break was almost over, so she threw her trash away and headed to her car. And as she drove back, she sighed.

"What am I gonna do? Elsa needs something awesome. Oh wait a minute! Elsa loves my strawberries! I'll just make her a big strawberry surprise! I'm gonna need to call Odd, he'll be able to help, oh it'll be perfect! Anna you are a genius" Anna beamed before turning into the office parking lot. She practically skipped back into work and smiled the rest of her day. This was going to be the best first anniversary ever!

* * *

Up until the anniversary, which had finally arrived, Elsa and Anna barely saw one another. Elsa would be in town in the morning before Anna would even wake up, and Anna would be either at work, or asleep when Elsa came around. They did send texts to one another, wishing each other a good day, or asking how their day was going. But finally they could have an evening together.

"Elsa, where are we going?" Anna asked with a chuckle. Ever since she had returned home, Elsa had become extra affectionate. Passionate kisses were stolen at every moment. Elsa snuggled into Anna whenever Anna would stop paying one fraction of inch of attention to the vampire. And she even licked Anna's ears and cheeks. Did Anna have one puppy or two? It was hard to tell at the time. But when the sun had come closer to setting. Elsa told Anna to redress and get ready to leave. Hence Anna's question.

"It's a surprise my precious red head, now hurry, we are losing time" Elsa winked before ushering Anna into her room. And as usual, Anna came out in record time. She was wearing a summer green skinny jeans and a black silk button up blouse with brown flats.

"Lovely, now be sure to lock up the house, we'll be gone for a while, actually you know what, I'll do it, wait for me on the back porch" Elsa said before disappearing. But before Anna could even take a step, Elsa had returned.

"You could have at least given me a head start" Anna teased before the two went outside. Elsa was sure to the lock the house up and kennel up the dogs. Rain was still being house broken, so it would be better to clean up one mess instead of several.

"Now where is the fun in that? Come now, we are in a hurry after all" Elsa grinned before sprouting her wings and gingerly lifting Anna into the usual bridal style carry. When Elsa deemed it safe enough, she took off into the sky. There were no clouds to cover them, so Elsa had to keep her speed at an urgent pace. Anna, from the first fast flight Elsa took her on, had gotten severely dizzy, and that only happened because she didn't listen to Elsa's warning about keeping her eyes closed. She was still teased about it every now and again.

"So where are we going?" Anna asked loudly into Elsa's chest, they were going so fast that the wind practically roared past them. But Elsa had a Anna in a secure hold. Now she knew Anna would not be able to hear her, so she slowed her pace just enough so Anna would be able to hear her words.

"What did I tell you before? If I told you, it would not be called a surprise, but you will like it" Elsa promised with an assuring smile. Anna pouted at Elsa and stuck out her tongue like a child.

"Ah, Ah, don't stick your tongue out unless you intend to use it" Elsa purred with a wicked smirk. Feeling particularly brave, where it came from Anna had no clue, but she herself smirked a little bit. She leaned up further until she stuck her tongue out further and ran it over the bridge of Elsa's nose. The blonde blushed, slightly startled by the act. Things like that weren't a common behavior for Anna, more so for Elsa. But whenever Anna did do something like that, it would surprise Elsa.

"What's the matter Els? I didn't shock you too badly did I?" Anna asked, raising a brow in a teasing manner, her face as equally expressive. Elsa simply blinked, before her predatory gaze consumed her face and Anna's fell, dread quickly replacing it.

"I hope you know, if you're going to start something with me, I always play to win" Elsa warned before her own snake like tongue slipped from between her lips, still as lengthy as Anna remembered it. Elsa leaned back a bit before assaulting Anna's neck. The slick, warm sensation made the smaller woman tremble slightly, but in a good way.

"El-Elsa" Anna whimpered causing Elsa to purr. Such sweet sounds she could coax out of her beloved. However she was mindful of the ground rules, and the few that she herself added. She lapped at Anna's neck one more time, to marvel at the unique flavor before stopping.

"As much as I would love to continue, I do have somewhere to take you, but we can always finish later" Elsa winked. Anna, who was a blushing mess, could only nod.

"Glad to hear it, now close your eyes" Elsa instructed. Anna was quick to obey. Then Elsa beat her wings and shot off like lightning.

"Such a lovely flavor" Elsa thought to herself as she licked her lips. Anna truly did taste the best.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed, we're almost there" Elsa said calmly as she led a blinded Anna through a small forest. Anna had figured that out the second they had landed. The smell of earth and trees wafted through her nose.

"We're in the woods, you're not going to kill me are you? Because I have work tomorrow, and I at least need to put my two weeks' notice in" Anna joked. Succeeding in making the fruit eater laugh/

"I would miss you too much, besides, if I do kill you, who would watch the strawberry patch? A lady has to eat" Elsa shot back. It made Anna roll her eyes, but there was a small grin on her face.

"Glad to see that you think so highly of me dear" Anna snorted.

"But of course, oh hold on, we have to jump from here" Elsa said before taking one arm and snaking it around Anna's waist and turned her around so that Anna's front was pressed against the blonde's front. She told Anna to wrap her legs around her waist, and Anna quickly did so.

"Wait, what do you mean ju-AAAAHHHHH!" Anna suddenly screamed as the sensation of gravity pulling her down kicked in. But she still could not see, so it was twice as terrifying. However, Elsa was crying out in excitement.

"Isn't this fun Anna?" Elsa yelled as they continued to fall.

"I HATE YOU!" Anna shouted back before Elsa landed, gracefully no less, on the ground.

"Alright we're here, perfect timing too" Elsa said proudly as she helped Anna down. The younger of the two wobbled as she tried to steady herself. Anna then removed Elsa's hand, which had been keeping her blind the whole time, and glared daggers at her.

"You!" Anna growled taking a shaky step forward. Elsa simply stood there with a look of amusement as Anna proceeded to her chew her out about how she got no fair warning before the jump. And pointed out that Elsa could have easily flown down, from a small cliff it turns out, anything else that wouldn't almost give Anna early grey hairs and heart attacks. And as she listed all of Elsa's previous options, she poked the center of Elsa's chest, as if to get her point across.

"There was no excuse for jumping! You insane supernatural beast!" Anna huffed with exasperated finality.

"Are you done?" Elsa asked, still as amused as before.

"Yes" was all Anna said before being turned around. However, all she was met with was a darkened clearing in the woods.

"Elsa, this is a dark void, why did you bring me here?" Anna asked expectantly, turning her neck to look at the suddenly serene looking blonde. This caught Anna off guard, what was with the sudden change? Not that Anna didn't like it, she did, but she was also confused.

"Anna, remember when I told you how I wanted to show you more of my world?" Elsa asked calmly. And Anna nodded,

"I'm glad, I am not sure if you know this or not, but tonight marks an entire year since I met you, and I am very thankful I did. So, to show you my appreciation. I brought you to one of my favorite places" Elsa said before inhaling deeply and letting out a massive cloud of frosty mist. It floated into the inky darkness before disappearing. Then a faint glow broke through. A pale blue light. And soon more began to glow, and slowly the shadow lifted. Until the lights revealed a beautiful meadow with a small river running through it. Fireflies flickered, adding to the scenery. And underneath the branch of the one of the closer trees, there sat an icy picnic table, with a lovely checkered cloth and a basket will with food, and a pair of ice wine glasses. After witnessing such an event, Anna was speechless.

"I remember you telling me how much you enjoyed picnics, so I thought, for our first year, why not have one ourselves?" Elsa said before gently guiding Anna to the table. When they reached their destination, Elsa sat Anna down on the bench and moved to the other side.

"I made a few of the foods in here, I cheated just a little and bought the rest, drinks included." Elsa confessed. But still Anna said nothing, at least not at first. She watched Elsa take out the foods. Everything was in a sealed container or bag, to keep the bugs out. A smart move. There were a few sandwiches, chips, dip, some homemade chocolate chip cookies and a fruit platter. And the drink was Anna's favorite fruit juice.

"The night we met? Ha-ha, it seems like we just met only yesterday" Anna smiled before reaching to grab a sandwich. However, the container they were sitting in suddenly moved. Anna blinked curiously, looking to Elsa for an explanation. She merely pointed to the icy table. Anna looked down and saw a tiny snowman, the same one from Anna and Elsa's snowball fight during Christmas, balancing the container on its small head. It shuffled to Anna and offered her a sandwich. She took one, and watched it shuffle away. And soon more of the tiny snowmen began to serve Elsa and Anna, however Elsa poured the drinks.

And for the night Elsa and Anna talked, laughed, and just enjoyed themselves. Bringing memories of their shared past into the moonlight. They even went walking along the water's edge. Anna pointed out obvious things, but they would still catch Elsa's interest. And eventually they fell into a comfortable silence. As they walked side by side, the two would steal glances from the other, admiring how the moon complimented their features. For Anna it was Elsa's hair, how it shimmered like platinum. And Elsa it was Anna's eyes. And how they glowed brightly, with both the moon and her own energy.

"Thank you Elsa, this was very beautiful" Anna yawned as turned around to head back. Elsa smiled whole heartedly as she pulled Anna into yet another bridal carry. It was getting late, and Anna really did have to work tomorrow.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, but we should go, you look as if you may pass out at any moment" Elsa smiled as Anna nuzzled the vampire's cool neck.

"W-what about our picnic, we should at least-"but she was silenced by a finger.

"You are going to bed, I will deal with this when you are asleep" Elsa said before backing up. Wings growing and flapping at the ready.

"Elsa?" Anna asked tiredly, growing even more so by the second.

"Yes my sweet strawberry?" Elsa answered as she made a slow take off.

"I-I still need to give you your present" Anna said through a stifled yawn, her eyes growing heavy. Elsa was surprised by that, and Anna noticed.

"I didn't forget, and of course I got you something, you silly bat" Anna yawned before falling asleep. Elsa grinned down at Anna. Such a sweetheart. But she was rather curious about. But it could wait until morning. For now, she would remember this night and replay it in her mind. Elsa couldn't have asked for a better night.

* * *

 **A/N: And there it is guys chapter 17! 18 is in progress, so see you soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 18 of Strawberry Thief, I am her majesty Queen Ice Cat. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and hopefully this one too. So please read on and enjoy!**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters they belong to Disney!**

* * *

Anna woke up with a small yawn as her phone alarm blared. She trudged into the bathroom and took a quick shower, did her hair and everything else you would do before heading to work. Granted she had an hour, before she had to leave. So when she walked out, uniform on and everything she was scared by Rain. She had a habit of sneaking up on Anna and startling her. Something she clearly picked up from her mother. Oh where did she go wrong? Anna chuckled at her thoughts. She knelt down and patted the pup's head, who in turn licked her fingers.

"Morning Rain, where is your mother? You never leave her side" Anna pointed out before she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into figure.

"Ah, there she is" Anna gigged before turning around and kissing Elsa's lower lip. The blonde was eager to return the gesture.

"Good morning" Elsa said as she pulled back.

"Good morning indeed, what brings you by?" Anna joked as they both walked out of the bedroom and out towards the kitchen.

"I do believe that you had a present for me, but you were too tired to give it to me" Elsa said, pretending to recall the information. Anna hummed,

"Oh that's right, hold on wait here!" Anna said before running to her garage, leaving Elsa alone in the kitchen. When Anna came back she was holding a basket. Elsa's nose flared and her eyes shined with excited recognition.

"Chocolate covered fruit!" she smiled eagerly before zipping right in front of Anna. She gazed at the contents inside. There were chocolate orange slices, cranberries, blueberries, and of course strawberries, that had come from Anna's garden. Bananas, even a thing of pineapple rings.

"I had to call a few of my fruit vendor buddies to get some of the fruit, and then I had Odd coat them in different kinds of chocolate, I hope you like it" Anna beamed as she gave the basket to the vampire. Elsa was touched by the gift. Anna was very thoughtful.

"You know me so well my dear, how about we share these?" Elsa asked. But Anna quickly shook her head,

"Oh I couldn't! I got these for you to enjoy" Anna exclaimed, making Elsa give her a stunned look.

"Well, I want to enjoy them with you, it would make me very happy" Elsa pointed out. But Anna would not hear of it.

"No, I got them for you and only you" she huffed crossing her arms across her chest. Elsa was taken aback by Anna's stubbornness. But Elsa had a few ways in mind to make Anna agree. But she would have to wait for later to execute what she had in mind.

"Well, I suppose, but we can argue about that later. For now, let's eat, I'm rather puckish" Elsa said before moving to the fridge, and Anna to the cabinet. She pulled out a pair of bowls and put it on the counter. She then opened the pantry and pulled out her favorite cereal, cocoa pebbles. She had tried to get Elsa to try it, seeing as it was chocolate flavor, but she blatantly refused.

"Anna, the milk is almost gone, but you should have enough for your cereal" Elsa informed her before levitating the milk to Anna's side. Anna grabbed it and thanked the blonde before fixing her herself a generous helping of cereal.

"I'll go shopping after the strawberry deliveries are made this weekend, thanks for the heads up" Anna said absentmindedly before dumping the rest of the milk into the bowl. Anna then headed to table, but not before throwing out the milk jug. Elsa was soon sitting in front of her. She had a bowl of strawberries in front of her. They ate in silence, a common morning for them. And afterwards, Anna left for work, wishing Elsa a good day, with a goodbye kiss. However she didn't know that she would have a special visitor come by later.

* * *

"Alright Mr. Greensworth, I see that your plantar fasciitis is gradually subsiding. Good to hear. You've been taking it easy with your morning routines haven't you?" Anna asked with a great smile. Her client, a man in his early thirties, gave her a small grin.

"Naturally, I have heeded your precautions Ms. Anna, and if it wasn't for you, I would be a boot scheduled for surgery" he chuckled. Anna did too.

"Yes, well I certainly do the best I can" Anna said modestly.

"And I appreciate it very much, how about we grab dinner this evening, I know a great place in Corona" he said. This caught Anna off guard. And unbeknownst to her, a certain blonde had walked in earlier and was listening to the scene with a growl and gritted teeth. She could also see Anna's discomfort, so intervention was a must. So she marched forward with great purpose.

"O-Oh well um, I-I don't think" Anna stuttered. She had every intention of telling him no, but she couldn't seem to get the words out. Thankfully she didn't have to. Someone else did.

"Anna, sweetheart, there you are" Elsa's sudden voice said in a sickly sweet voice. She pulled Anna into a possessive hug and glared meaningfully at the man.

"E-Elsa? What are you doing here?" Anna asked genuinely surprised. It was almost noon and Elsa was out in the open. Was that not dangerous? However she noticed how Elsa was wearing an ice blue hoodie. Most would have found it odd, considering that summer had just begun it reign. But it shielded her from the sun.

"I wanted to surprise you baby, I hope I wasn't interrupting something important, she said looking down kindly at Anna, however her expression turned dark as she glared at the man sitting down with a shocked look on his face.

"Well I really am surprised, so you succeeded with that, but I have a client right now, so how about you wait in my office? I'm just about done" Anna said kindly before stepping out of Elsa's embrace. However she gave the blonde a grateful smile, quietly saying thank you for the save.

"Very well, I'll be waiting" Elsa grinned before sneaking a kiss against Anna's temple and sashayed towards Anna's office.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was coming today, so you're scheduled to come back in about a week, just keep up the exercises, and you should be fine" Anna said awkwardly.

"Um, yeah sure, ah, see you next week" the man said before getting whatever he had brought and leaving. Anna waved goodbye before sighing. But there was a smile on her face.

The moment she closed the door to her office, Anna suddenly found herself pinned to said door.

"E-Elsa!" Anna yelped in surprise. Elsa gave her a mischievous smirk, but said nothing.

"Elsa let go, I have to file this!" Anna pouted as she wiggled her hand with her client's file. But still, she stayed quiet, simply observing her lovely girlfriend. Oh how she treasured the word.

"You know you're mine don't you?" Elsa asked with a silvery voice. Anna could feel her knees growing weak. This was definitely new. Elsa leaned in and kissed Anna with a light bruising force. The cool sensation of Elsa's lips against Anna's warm ones were enough to make her shiver. Elsa broke the kiss,

"I need an answer Anna, otherwise I'll have to cash in all those punishment points that you earned" Elsa warned before pressing her entire being against Anna.

" _How is she not tired?! It's almost noon!"_ Anna thought as her eyes as well as her stomach, began to flutter. She was about to answer Elsa, but she suddenly found herself stifling an oncoming moan. Elsa, apparently tire of waiting for a response, chose to take her own initiative. She, without Anna's immediate knowledge, had slid the collar of Anna's top and moved it, exposing her freckled shoulders. After seeing this, Elsa slid out her tongue and began to slowly lap at Anna's neck, much like the night before. Only this time, she added a few nibbles.

"El-Elsa!" Anna moaned quietly, more pleasurable shocks running through her body.

"Whose are you?" Elsa husked into Anna's ear, taking a moment away from Anna's now shining neck.

"E-Elsa's" Anna whimpered. Elsa hummed in victory before kissing her again.

"Glad to hear it, and I hope you know that I am only yours" Elsa smiled as she broke their kiss.

"Now one more thing" Elsa purred sweetly, pressing herself further into Anna's person. Making sure that her chest held extra pressure against Anna's.

"Y-Yes?" Anna managed to squeak out. Feeling Elsa's body against her own was indescribable. And the way Elsa was looking at her, just added on to the sensation.

"You would do anything for me wouldn't you?" Elsa asked with an enticing coo, she used one of her hands to run underneath the back of Anna's top and she lightly clawed down Anna's spine. Making Anna shiver.

"I-I would" Anna rasped. Her eyes fluttering, desperately trying to keep her thoughts together. Even though it was a losing battle.

"Anything?" Elsa inquired. She pressed her right knee excruciatingly close to Anna's center, hoping to turn the answer more to her favor.

"Yes!" Anna almost cried out. Her breathing was becoming erratic, but they both loved it. Anna, who had been joying the situation at hand despite her lack of speech, suddenly found herself freed from Elsa. But she felt an empty feeling swell within her chest. Elsa who had a look of victory on her face, had stepped back.

"Wonderful, when you get home, you can help me eat that beautiful gift that you got for me. After all you said anything" Elsa winked before suddenly disappearing and reappearing in front of Anna. She kissed the tip of Anna's nose, winked, and disappeared in the blink of an eye. She probably went home. And now poor Anna was a hot mess and she really had to get ready for her next client. After a quick clean-up of course. So she shuffled out of her office and into the bathrooms. The rest of the day would certainly be interesting for her imagination.

* * *

And just as she had said, sort of, Anna and Elsa were now enjoying Elsa's gift in the kitchen. Everything was set and ready when Anna had gotten home. The blonde had been eager it seemed. She hurried Anna to change and meet her in the kitchen at the table. They took turns feeding each other their pick of the basket of treats. Anna had teased Elsa when they decided to tackle the strawberries, she would get it close enough for Elsa to bite, but she would pull it back at the last moment and eat it herself. Elsa would pout at her, jutting out her lower lip. But Anna didn't let it get to her. That was a total lie, it did get to her, and so she would save the biggest strawberries for Elsa as an apology. But it was all in good fun. They even shared. Elsa would put half of a fruit in her mouth and lean forward, and Anna took the other half. They both blushed during that session, and surprisingly, it was Elsa who blushed more.

"Thank you for sharing" Anna said once they eaten about half of the basket. Elsa nodded,

"But of course, my dear, it was more enjoyable with you eating them with me" Elsa said kindly before leaning in and touching noses with Anna. The latter pulled back shyly with a deep blush on her cheeks. And Elsa looked at her in adoration. Anna's eyes looked up as she giggled at Elsa. Oh how Elsa loved Anna's expression.

"Well I should put this back in the freezer, then we can go work in the garden, if you want to go that is" Anna said as she stood up and took the basket.

"It sounds lovely, I do believe that a lot of the strawberries will be ready for this weekend" Elsa called as Anna walked into the garage.

"I hope so! But since you've stopped eating half of my field and helped, production really has gone up. The baker is wanting twice the order of strawberries now. This summer will definitely succeed last year's quota!" Anna called back excitedly. She took a light job back to the kitchen to find Elsa chuckling.

"That does sound great. I hope your success goes up" Elsa said honestly.

"You mean our success, now come on, we have a huge patch to conquer before it gets too dark" Anna grinned as she lightly bumped Elsa's shoulder when they made their way to the backyard. Rain came clumsily after them, while Copper bounded out the door. The two women smiled when their dogs ran around the yard. Yes things seemed to be perfect for the small family. And neither Elsa nor Anna wanted that to change. However, change is inevitable.

* * *

 **A/N: That was chapter 18! I hope you liked it, because I liked writing it. See you soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: What's shakin beautiful people?! I am so happy, you guys don't even know! We hit the three hundred mark! Oh I'd hug you all but I don't know where the heck you guys live haha! But anyway, thank you for the reviews and bits of advice. I always appreciate feedback and you kind words. So let's get a move on!**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters mentioned, just the plot, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Anna didn't know what to do. Elsa was in the bed room, lying on Anna's bed, absolutely devastated. And if someone were to go in there and look at Elsa, especially her left hand, they would notice a small puppy collar. It was Rain's. Apparently, Rain was a lost dog, and somehow, they had found the house and claimed her. Anna and especially Elsa were reluctant at first, but after seeing her papers, they gave in. The goodbye was hard, but Elsa seemed to hold herself together. Well, until the door closed, then she let the most heart breaking expression cross her face. Anna never knew that vampires could care so deeply for animals.

But then again, Elsa seemed to treasure Anna more than anything, even though she wasn't an animal. But Anna knew how Elsa loved Rain, and vice versa. So having to watch Elsa go into Anna's room and stay there, it was heartbreaking. Anna tried to talk to Elsa about it. But the blonde remained unresponsive. She didn't know what to do at that point. So she just let the poor vampiress have her space. Anna sighed as the day replayed in her mind. Wishing she could make it better.

 _Anna had just returned from a lunch date with Amelia, and she would be coming over this weekend to help with the strawberries. Orders had been doubled this week, so the extra hands were appreciated. Elsa was sleeping, and Rain was rolling around the living room harassing Copper. A normal sight. However about an hour in, the doorbell rang. Curious, seeing as Anna was not expecting anyone. And Elsa didn't mention a guest coming. Fawn would normally call ahead. So could it have been? Copper went barking to the door and Rain was right behind him. She called him back and held Rain in her arms. She would run out of the house given the chance._

" _Hello?" Anna said as she opened the door. And to her surprise a man stood on the other side. A decent looking man, with obnoxious side burns and an awkward smile._

" _Excuse me, but I do believe that you have my dog" he said. And Anna's heart froze._

" _I'm sorry?" Anna asked, hoping that she had heard wrong. The man pointed at Rain,_

" _That's my dog" he said before explaining how he had found the house and how he had lost the dog. And the more Anna heard, the more she didn't like the situation. But she couldn't keep a dog that wasn't hers. Which meant Elsa would have to know._

" _Um, would you excuse me for a second, I need to grab the one who found her. I'll be right back" Anna promised before lightly closing the door and rushing into her room. She found Elsa sleeping peacefully on the bed. She blinked back the oncoming tears and moved to Elsa's side. Where she gently shook Elsa's shoulder._

" _Elsa, baby, I need you to get up please" Anna said with a slightly cracked voice. And in an instant, Elsa's eyes opened and fixed themselves on Anna's face. She yawned tiredly before sitting up._

" _Anna, what's the matter?" Elsa asked with drowsy concern. But after Anna explained what had just happened, her sleepiness had melted away, and a new look had made its way to Elsa's face. Fear. Something the red head had never seen before._

" _Elsa, if this man is really her owner, we'll have to give her back" Anna said sadly. Elsa shook her head before claiming the pup, who began to lick her cheek._

" _I demand proof!" Elsa growled. Anna wanted it too, so they went back to the front door. Elsa was less than amused and Anna feared for the man's life. Elsa went on to explain when she had found Rain then proceeded to ask for proof that Rain was his. So when he pulled out a folder with information about Rain and the breeder she came from. Apparently she was some rare breed of some kind. But after reading it, the two knew that they had lost the battle. So they said goodbye and let Rain go. However, when Elsa had gone back to the bedroom, Anna just watched. What could she do?_

"Oh Elsa" Anna sighed before walking to the backyard, she had some work to do.

* * *

Over the course of the week, nothing seemed to change. Except the air of the household. Elsa barely seemed there. Anna told Fawn and Amelia about what had happened and they both tried to help cheer the blonde up, but nothing helped. So they remained on standby. Eventually the weekend had come, but Anna couldn't ask Elsa to help out, she had been upset, so she just told her that she would be back later, and that her portion of the strawberries were in the kitchen. Elsa just nodded. So now Anna was at the bakery with Amelia hauling the crates into the kitchen.

"I don't know what to do Amy, I've never seen Elsa sad before. We've all tried to do something for her, but she won't do anything, I'm worried" Anna sighed as they continued their job.

"While I am certainly not one for negative emotions, but I almost miss the dirty looks she gave me whenever I come over. But I don't have any advice that would be helpful or right" Amelia sighed.

"Like replacing Rain? You can't replace a dog, but I understand. But I can't think of anything to do to help." Anna sighed before pausing.

"Unless I get her back! Amelia that's the only way! I have to get Rain back!" Anna exclaimed with a new wave of excitement. But the Captain looked skeptical.

"I don't know Anna that may not work, people tend to love their animals" Amelia said doubtfully.

"Well you never know until you try! And I happen to remember his number from when he showed me Rain's folder!" Anna said before whipping out her cellphone and dialing like a mad woman. The phone rang, and rang, until the man answered,

"Hello?" he asked.

"Good morning Hans, its Anna, the one who gave back your dog, could I borrow a moment of your time?" Anna asked with determination.

* * *

Elsa was on her side on the bed. She was still holding Rain's collar. Time seemed to be much slower for her. And while she appreciated Anna's comforting words, and even their friends, aside from Amelia, she had yet to trust the woman, but for some odd reason, nothing helped. Was she overreacting? She didn't know. She hadn't felt this upset since she lost her parents those centuries ago. She was never allowed to have a pet growing up. So when she found Rain, she thought it would be fun. And it was, even with the puppy training. It was nice to have a friend who loved her unconditionally, much like Anna did. But now that Rain was gone, she just felt a little empty. She sighed before closing her eyes. She heard the front door open and close, which meant that Anna had returned. Her sweet Anna. What would she have done without her? She didn't know. But she was grateful for her presence.

"Elsa? How are you doing?" Anna asked quietly as she entered the bedroom. Feeling like she should speak, Elsa answered with,

"I am hurting my beloved, why must it hurt to lose someone you love?" she asked. She heard Anna walk to her side of the bed and set down her phone and wallet. Before sitting on the bed.

"Well, I couldn't tell you, it's just how it is I guess, but you know you have people who care for you, and Amelia asked how you were earlier this morning." Anna chuckled lightly. Elsa said nothing to that.

"But Elsa, listen to me, I know how much you loved Rain. I loved her too, but sometimes thing change, we can't always hold on to the ones we love" Anna sighed. Elsa, who had not turned the entire time, just nodded slightly in understanding. Then the bed began to move, but Elsa thought nothing of it. Until something attacked her braid. She turned and saw Rain playing with her braid before moving to her face, licking her vigorously.

"However change isn't always permanent, surprise!" Anna shouted happily. Elsa shot up from the bed and hugged Rain closely. She cooed at the pup before looking at Anna, who was beaming at her with an excited smile.

"But how?" Elsa asked, but Anna just shook her head,

"Oh nothing terrible, just a little exchange was made" Anna said waving it off. The truth was that after she had called Hans, they had argued about Rain. Apparently Rain was supposed to become a breeding dog when the time came. But that just fueled Anna's determination more to get Rain back. And after about an hour of bargaining. They both came to an agreement. Anna had bought Rain for what she was worth, and let's just say, it was the equivalent of down payment for a Camaro. But despite the small chunk taken from Anna's savings, she knew it would be worth it, if it meant Elsa would smile again. Besides, the next few weekends would replace the money in no time. So it worked out.

"Well, now that we have our little family together, how about a walk in the park later?" Anna suggested. Elsa smiled at Anna.

"That sounds like a fine idea, but it certainly past my bed time, I should sleep" Elsa said before yawning.

"Alright, I'm gonna go work on the strawberries, you rest up" Anna grinned before making her way to leave. But she suddenly felt herself become frozen in place. Elsa had stopped her with one of her mental powers.

"Actually, could you lay down with me? I feel as if I owe you some extra cuddling after what happened. And I apologize for being so unresponsive this past week." Elsa said guiltily before getting up and moving to Anna, letting her move again. She took her in a one armed embrace, since Rain was now balanced in Elsa's right arm.

"That does sound good, but these strawberries really need looking after, but I'll be back in like half an hour, then I'm yours the rest of the night" Anna promised with an easing smile.

"Very well, I will hold you to that" Elsa yawned before moving back to the bed. She laid gracefully down, and Rain settled on her stomach. Anna left with the proudest smile and deepest swelling in her heart.

"You done good kid, you done good" Anna said to herself before slipping her work shoes and heading outside.

* * *

When Anna returned she was slightly sweaty and had dirt smudges on random parts of her skin and clothes. She didn't pick any of the strawberries, it had been too late for that. So she settled for weed pulling instead. She got a decent amount of the pests. Some had those painful stickers, and she fell victim many a time. But she lived all the same.

Now she was back in the house, and making a bee line for her room. She pulled out her favorite oversized shirt and new undergarments. She saw how closely Elsa and slept. Rain had moved to Elsa's head and buried herself beneath the blonde's braid. And Elsa had shifted to sleeping on her left side. But her right hand was near the pup. An adorable sight. So, wanting to steal a kiss before hopping into the shower, Anna crept over to the gorgeous blonde and looked down at her lovingly. How had she become so lucky? So she leaned down and kissed Elsa's cheek. It was as cool as ever. A soothing feeling. Satisfied, Anna got back up and turned to go,

"Anna" Elsa's voice whispered. Anna paused and turned to face Elsa, but she saw that Elsa was still sleeping. She brushed off the call, thinking that Elsa was just talking in her sleep, and turned around again and started walking.

"Anna" Elsa said again, though it still sounded just as quiet as before. Anna turned again, however she did not approach Elsa. She waited to see if she would say something else. And she did,

"I love you" she mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not a cruel person by pretties! I hope you liked the chapter, I certainly did. Well see you soon! I have to move into my college dorm tomorrow, so the next chapter will get a late start. Later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Welcome everyone to chapter twenty! Sorry it was late, school was busy and the Wi-Fi was taken out by a storm. But here it is! I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters, just the plotline!**

* * *

Elsa and Anna had chosen to go to the park for their walk. Just for the privacy of it all. Yet ever since their arrival, Elsa had noticed how quiet Anna had been. She only chose to be quiet when she was either upset, or had something on her mind. And since Elsa couldn't figure out if she or anyone else had upset her sweet ginger, because she would kill them if they had. So Elsa made the final conclusion that something was on the red head's mind. So what better way to break the silence than with a conversation? Elsa cleared her throat,

"Um, Anna?" Elsa asked with more worry in her voice than she intended to express. The unusually quiet red head looked at her with a calm face and the barest hint of a smile,

"Yes Elsa?" Anna replied. The fruit eater narrowed her eyes a small fraction trying to read Anna's eyes. But she couldn't figure out what the matter was. And she normally had an easy time reading Anna's expressions.

"Are you . . . alright? You have been unusually quiet since we left to come to the park" Elsa pointed out as she and Elsa stopped off to the side, Rain had began to sniff around. Anna just stared at her and she sighed, making Elsa's eyes narrow even further, was something wrong?

"Well, after I came in from the field and went to take a shower, I heard you saying my name. And I thought you were just talking in your sleep. But then you said something else" Anna said, her tone shifting. Elsa was not aware that she spoke as she slept, so whatever she said, she hoped it wasn't offending, or unnerving.

"What did I say?" the vampire inquired. And after she had asked that question, Anna seemed to hesitate, but with it came a blush. So Elsa knew it was safe to assume that whatever she had said, was nowhere near offending. And that the apology at the tip of her tongue was not needed.

"Well, um, you, said that, you loved me" Anna said, each word coming quieter and quieter, until it was nothing but a hushed whisper. Her eyes cast down to the grass. Her blush growing brighter in the dark area where they stood.

Now it was Elsa's turn to blush. Had she said that out loud? She remembered saying it in her dream last night, but she didn't think it would transfer into the real world. But it was true, Elsa did love Anna and everything about her. She was so accepting, kind, generous, and willing to go the distance for the ones she cared for. Heaven knows what she did to get Rain back, but Elsa was thankful all the same. But, despite her personality, Elsa could not will herself to say those three simple words. Because she had seen, by other examples from the past, that even the most wonderful couples, one may not love the other. So Elsa feared rejection. Thus, she kept it to herself. But now that Anna had heard her say it, even if it was subconsciously, she may as well come clean. Nothing good ever came out from lying.

"Well, I do love you, but I hadn't planned on telling you, at least, not like that" Elsa confessed. And then Anna's facial expression changed to surprised. She had not expected that to be Elsa's answer. But she appreciated the honesty.

"Well, thank you for being truthful with me" Anna started. Elsa shrank back a bit. She had heard this before. And the words that normally followed afterward were never good ones.

"And since you wanted to tell me in a different circumstance, I'll wait until then, before I will happily accept your confession and say it back" Anna smiled. Now it was Elsa's turn to blush and her eyes widen. So Anna did share her feelings? It was a huge relief in her mind.

"You are a true gem Ms. Flowers" Elsa purred before leaning over and kissing Anna's temple and then the bridge of her nose. Anna giggled before pushing her away playfully.

"Elsa, not in front of the children" Anna joked. The blonde rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. But she stopped, for now, and they continued their walk.

* * *

The next week Anna's work schedule had her absolutely swamped. Students ranging from middle school, all the way to college were coming to the clinic. Apparently there were several sports camps this summer, so all the staff were on call and even taking house calls. She even stayed after hours to squeeze in a few extra people. And needless to say, she was exhausted. She didn't have the time to work on the strawberries, and tomorrow morning was delivery day. But again, nothing had been accomplished, the crates needed to be washed ad prepared, just like the hundreds of strawberries that needed too. And at home, Elsa worried. Anna could barely keep her eyes open when she slumped through the door every night. But she always had a smile on her face, granted it was a sleepy one. She asked Elsa how her day and so on. But Elsa would just send her to bed. Tonight was no different. Elsa heard the car door close, and Copper and Rain would scramble to the door to meet Anna.

"Honey I'm home" Anna joked quietly as she walked in and closed the door. Elsa immediately met her half way.

"Darling, you need to eat and rest" Elsa said with great concern. Anna shook her head.

"I can't, not tonight, delivery day is tomorrow morning, and I haven't touched that patch all week" Anna yawned as she moved to walk to the back door.

"No, you need to get something to eat, then go to bed, I can handle the fruit deals tomorrow, I'll even take Fawn with me" Elsa bargained, but Anna shook her head,

"No, neither of you have a license, take Amelia she knows what to do" Anna said and Elsa groaned.

"Must I?" Elsa asked reluctantly.

"If you don't mind, the fruit vendor and baker know her" Anna pointed out. Elsa growled internally, she didn't want to associate with the military figure, but she didn't too much about what Anna did aside from washing and hauling the fruit off every Saturday.

"Please?" Anna asked, she made the cutest pout and batted her eyes tiredly, jutting out her lower lip. Elsa sucked the air between her teeth before sighing in defeat, she couldn't say no to Anna.

"Very well, but you have to show me how you manage all that land, then you go to sleep, alright?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded before moving to the back door. Elsa was quick to follow. When they hit the back porch, Anna stopped at the edge. The land was pitch black, it was a new moon this week.

"Alright, you can see the patch right?" Anna yawned. Elsa blinked a few times before her eyes began to glow. It was the same manner as dogs, cats, and other animals used to see in the dark.

"Yes" Elsa nodded.

"Good, so normally I start in the far right corner at the back of the property, I have over five hundred rows all together, but the first row hasn't been doing so well, so pick those off and leave the plant be. However the second row up until fifty nine have been the most successful, so take those. Sixty to one hundred and two have had the same produce count for the last two years, so take all of those as well." Anna explained. And as she went on and on about the plants, the more impressed Elsa became. She never knew how much work was actually behind the patch. And to think, she had intended to eat every strawberry in there. Elsa felt ashamed of herself.

"But I had to put some new plants down in row four hundred, so don't touch that one, it won't be ready until next year. But the rest are fair game afterward. And if you see a few weeds, could you pull those out? They always try and take over the land. But after all that, there should be a records clipboard. It holds the dates and the all the strawberries I normally pick, and the ones that had to be tossed" Anna said.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, her tone sounding regretful.

"What's the matter Els?" Anna asked, suddenly worried.

"Have I ever apologized for eating your strawberries last year?" Elsa asked.

"I don't think so, but you were just trying to live, so I don't hold it against you" Anna answered truthfully.

"Well, I would still like to apologize, I never realized how much time you invested into your land until now" Elsa said clearly ashamed of her previous actions.

"Well I forgive you, but I really need to go to bed. I have to open the clinic an hour earlier tomorrow morning, we're going to be full all day" Anna yawned.

"Eat first, then sleep, I will take care of this" Elsa said before pressing her lips against Anna's forehead and gently pushing her back inside the house. She heard the fridge open, a bit of shuffling, and a door close in the distance. Anna would be eating in her room it seemed. Elsa then set to work. This would be a long night.

* * *

"Well, Elsa, this certainly is a surprise" Amelia said awkwardly as she and Elsa drove to their first destination of the day. It took all she had for Elsa to call Amelia early that morning. Anna was off at work, and Elsa was loading the crates into Amelia's car. When she was told that Elsa would be helping with the fruit, Amelia had to bring her biggest vehicle, which was a blue Ford Expedition Sheehy. All the seats had to put down in the back, and crates had to be stacked due to the monster load Elsa had harvested last night. Thirty crates in total with several hundred strawberries that fit Anna's criteria. It was tempting to eat them while Elsa washed them all. But she knew her portion was there, so there were thirty five crates in total. Anna would be proud. But that lovely thought didn't stop Elsa's feeling of awkwardness with Amelia.

"I suppose, but Anna has been working extremely hard this week, and she still is, so I decided to make the delivery run in her place this weekend" Elsa explained.

"Ah, well as a friend, I must thank you Elsa, I couldn't tell you how many times Anna had to cancel a delivery because her job got in the way" Amelia said as they came to the first stoplight in town.

"Understandable" Elsa said offhandedly. And the Naval Captain hummed,

"Indeed, so how are you and that pup of yours? Anna told me about what happened, but not in detail, she was worried a great deal about your well-being" Amelia commented. After hearing that, Elsa's tenseness had eased up a little.

"She told you that?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, you're all she talks about, I will admit that it could be grating on my nerves, but I had never seen her smile so much" Amelia said, a gentle smile on her cat like face.

"Likewise, she talks about you like you're some deity" Elsa groaned in irritation.

"Well, I am only human Ms. Menzel, but we have been friends for nearly a decade now, we met in our last year of high school, attended University together, and we now live in the same town" Amelia confessed.

"Is that so?" Elsa asked, she was surprised to hear this information. Anna had never spoken about her and Amelia's history.

"Quite, she's a character that Anna, and I do love her" Amelia said giving Elsa a sideways glance, a hint of knowing grin on her lips. She heard Elsa snarl,

"Well I love her more!" Elsa declared.

"Ha! I was correct! Fawn owes me my Christmas bet back! Bless you, you blonde devil! You've made my day!" Amelia cried out in triumph. As they finally pulled up to the bakery.

"You bet on my feelings for Anna?" Elsa asked incredously.

"Not per se, just on whether you loved Anna or not. I already knew you did, but hearing you say it out loud just assured me. Fawn on the other hand betted that you would not say it front of me, and you did" Amelia grinned before exiting the large truck. They had arrived and Elsa had not even realized it.

And interestingly enough, the price of Anna's strawberries per pound was impressive. That and the baker, from what Elsa discovered, was a kind older woman who had been buying from Anna for quite some time.

"Sorry to hear Anna is swamped at work, but it is sports camp season" the baker sighed as she signed a check and passed it over to Amelia, who in turn gave it to Elsa. Elsa pocketed the check immediately. The amount was not her business unless Anna decided to share it with her.

"Please give Anna my best regards, and if she can't make it next weekend, I won't hold it against her" the baker called as the two younger women left the establishment.

"Off to the market, then afterwards, we can grab a bite to eat it, if you're up to it?" Amelia asked. She felt that she and Elsa had gained some ground. So maybe lunch would be a good step to try.

"Well, I suppose, Anna always says that I should try and get along with you" Elsa said quietly.

"Wonderful! I know a great juice bar, Anna said you had a particular fondness for fruit" Amelia grinned. Elsa didn't reply, just stared out the window as they headed off to the market. However, what Elsa didn't know, was that the juice bar, would be two towns over.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so that was chapter twenty. And again, sorry for the late update, the next one should be sooner.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Welcome back to Strawberry Thief! I hope you like the new chapter. Also I am so sorry about how late this chapter. I have a full schedule this semester and I got a campus job, so I've been so busy. But you guys have not been forgotten I promise!**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters, they belong to Disney. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa couldn't believe this. Amelia had driven her out of Arendelle, two towns over for a drink! When Elsa agreed to do go to this place, she had thought it would in one of the closer towns like Corona, or Dunbroch. But no! It turns out the juice bar was an hour drive heading towards Indianapolis! Yes they had finished their deliveries around nine in the morning, but when they arrived to the place, it was nearly ten. Amelia was describing how the various fruit products they had and all the combinations that the menu offered.

Elsa was only half listening. Her main focus was the position of the sun. If she couldn't get home in time, well, she had never experiences the whole "exposure to the sun" ordeal, but Fawn had, and she said it was a very uncomfortable feeling. But now that Elsa thought about it, animal vampires have a different tolerance level then those who of the fruit eating persuasion. So the possibility of the sun hurting her was now an even more concerning thought.

"Amelia?" Elsa asked as the two walked into the Tiki themed building. How cliché.

"Yes dear?" Amelia replied as they approached the ordering counter. A girl who didn't look like she enjoyed her job, asked them if they wanted to hear about the new specials for the day.

"Smashing idea, don't you think? You've never been here before" Amelia said with the best of intentions. However, Elsa had already scanned the menu that hung above them.

"I believe a Strawberry Passion would suit me just fine" Elsa said quickly, though the name reminded Elsa of her sweet Anna. That alone calmed her down, but not too much.

"Really? Very well then, I'll take a Dragon's Star please" Amelia said before paying the total. They had to wait on the other side of the side of the large counter. However as they waited, Elsa couldn't help but notice all of the fruit that sat in all kinds of displays and containers. Their smells intermingled with the constant motion of the air currents, and it made Elsa's stomach growl. Her nose flared and she began to salivate slightly. All these enticing smells.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Amelia suddenly asked. Elsa shook her head and looked to the slightly taller woman.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" the blonde asked.

"Well, you had this distant look in your eyes, and you started to growl or something of that nature." Amelia replied. Elsa knew that she had been hungry, but she was also stressed. She had to get out of here and soon.

* * *

Despite her wanting to leave, Elsa did actually like the juice place. The atmosphere was nice enough, and so were the employees. Most of them. Amelia had wanted them to sit at the booth, by the window. The shades were drawn upon Elsa's request. And when Amelia questioned her motives, Elsa's response was,

"I'm a little sensitive to the sunlight, comes with having fair skin"

"I see, so, tell me about yourself, I only know what little Anna has told me" Amelia said. And Elsa groaned internally. This was not what she needed.

"What has she told you? I would hate to repeat what she said" Elsa said through a forced smile. She could almost feel the sun rising higher just outside the window.

"Well, she's told me your age, your occupation, and a few small details, which is why I brought you here, you find a great joy in fruit it seems" Amelia said before taking a drink of her order.

"Ah, I see, well. . ." then Elsa went on to explain a few fabricated life stories and things about herself. But as she spoke, her thoughts fell back to the sun. She herself had never experienced the harshness of the afternoon sunlight. But Fawn had, and she was sick for two days straight, she has to stay in her animal form the entire time. But she was an animal vampire, so her effects would be much more different than Elsa's and since she held the powers of ice, who knew what would go on.

"Well that is fascinating, I couldn't imagine backpacking through the mountains of Europe, but it certainly sounds like an adventure I would love to take some day" Amelia sighed hopefully. Elsa suddenly let out a heavy yawn. She was quick to cover her mouth.

" _No, I can't fall asleep yet! It is not safe"_ Elsa thought to herself in slight panic. Her companion tilted her head slightly,

"Are you tired already? It's not even noon yet, you weren't up all night were you?" Amelia asked. Elsa knew that she had. She worked the massive patch at a moderately slow pace. Had she gone her normal speed, then the risk of the plants being destroyed were much higher. So she "jogged" through the rows, picking and tossing the strawberries. There was a heavy temptation to eat while she worked, but she resisted. The knowledge that she would be helping Anna was enough for her to persevere. She did everything that Anna had both wanted and requested. Then she washed and packed the fruit. She felt the need to inspect every piece of fruit there was, twice in fact, before putting them into their designated crates. So yes, she had been up almost the entire night. But that was information that she could withhold.

"Something like that, I did some last minute touch ups for Anna last night" Elsa yawned again.

"Well, how about we go home then? You look tired." Amelia said before standing up. Elsa was quick to follow. But the moment they stepped out into the sun, Elsa suddenly felt heavy. The sun was beating down on her and she began to sweat. Her throat became sore, and she fell into a coughing fit. So much so that she fell to the burning concrete. Her skin began to burn, at least the exposed skin, and she growled slightly. Too late. And as the darkness slowly consumed her, the last thing she saw was something being thrown over her, and hearing Amelia's panicked voice.

* * *

For once that afternoon, Anna and her colleagues could breathe easy. They had just finished up with a group of high school basketball girls. Sprained ankles, pulled muscles and tendons, the whole shebang. But everyone pushed through their oncoming fatigue and kept their patience, and now it was time to relax.

"Good job guys, we finished up early today, how about we all go home early today?" Anna called out tiredly. The room filled with muffled cheers and yawns.

"Great, you all head out and I'll lock up" Anna said as she watched everyone, slowly, clock out and head to the parking lot. Anna sighed in relief before groaning out her fatigue. She was really tired.

"I don't think I'll be able to drive home, maybe Elsa can come get me, oh, but she's sleeping. Guess I'll call Fawn" Anna yawned before moving to the main power box in the storage room. She turned off the lights and headed to her office to grab her things. As soon as she opened her office door she heard her phone ringing. She found this odd. Her phone hardly rang aside from work, family, her friends or Elsa. But she recognized the ring tone. It was Fawn.

"Hey Fawn" she yawned,

"I thought you were working today?" Anna questioned as she stretched slightly.

"I got off early today, but Anna, I have to tell you something, promise not to freak out?" the animal vampire cautioned. Anna paused before narrowing her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Why? Did something happen to you?" Anna asked, suddenly jumping to panic mode.

"No, no, I'm fine, it's um, it's about Elsa" Fawn said, she was cringing on her side of the line.

"She isn't sleep flying again is she?" Anna groaned lightly.

"No, no, but just get back to the house, Elsa needs you" Fawn said. Anna's heart skipped a beat before she rushed out with her things. She made sure to the lock the door. But as soon as she got into her car, she hit the gas.

* * *

When Anna practically rammed her bedroom door down, she found Elsa on her bed sleeping, however she could feel something off about her. That and Fawn and Amelia were there too.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Anna asked frantically. Fawn gave Amelia a meaningful look before the Captain cleared her throat.

"Well Anna, before I begin, you must know that I was unaware of Elsa's situation" and Anna raised a curious brow.

"Situation?" Anna echoed back.

"Yes, you see, after Elsa and I finished the deliveries, oh the checks are on the kitchen counter by the way, I took Elsa to that juice bar I told you about, in hopes of gaining some kind of path to friendship. And when we left to come back, she fell to the ground and started becoming ill. Thankfully Fawn had shown up, otherwise I would not have known what to do, I'm sorry Anna, I didn't know Elsa's sensitivity to the sun was that severe." Amelia said, clearly ashamed of herself.

"I see . . . well, you didn't know, and I forgive you, and Fawn, thank you for calling me." Anna said turning to the short zoo keeper. The brunette gave her the two finger salute and a wink. That gesture made the red head smile, Fawn was a goofball.

"I have to go, but I wanted to make sure that Elsa got home safely and that I explained myself to you. " Amelia apologized, before moving to give Anna a meaningful hug. Anna was quick to accept, and she showed her out, promising another lunch together soon. But as soon as the door closed, she rushed back to the bedroom.

"She got caught in the sun? Will she okay?" Anna asked worriedly.

"She will be, I covered her up as soon as she hit the ground. So she was only exposed for maybe a minute. I think she got sick because of it. She was coughing and dry heaving the whole way back. Not a fun ride" Fawn winced. Elsa suddenly coughed, but it wasn't strong enough to rouse her from her slumber.

"I doubt it would be. So what can I do? How long will she like that?" Anna asked.

"Well, since she wasn't out for that long, she could just sleep it off and have a cough for a day or two. But she is an ice elemental, so it could be a little longer. I'm not too sure. But the best thing you can do is be with her when she wakes up." Fawn said sagely.

"Thank you Fawn, I wouldn't know what to do without you here" Anna said gratefully as she moved to Elsa's side. She felt the vampire's forehead and found that it was much warmer than it should have been.

"She might have a fever. But like you said, she might sleep it off" Anna said.

"Yup, so since we have some time, wanna watch some T.V? Elsa said that you've been busy all week." Fawn offered.

"That sounds great actually" Anna sighed before leaning down and kissing Elsa's forehead. She then, quietly, walked out with Fawn and went to the living room. They ended up watching T.V until dusk. However during the course of the afternoon, Anna would check up on Elsa, between commercial breaks or when her concern consumed her mind. And finally, when the sun had set, Anna was there to see Elsa open her ice blue eyes.

"Hi" she smiled softly. Elsa smiled weakly before coughing harshly. But the smile didn't leave Anna's face.

"I was told you gave Amelia a scare" Anna teased lightly.

"I-It was not intentional, I assure you" Elsa rasped with a wink. Making Anna snort.

"But joking aside, how do you feel? Do you need anything?" Anna ask with concern.

"Well, to be honest, I am a little hungry" Elsa said before reaching out and pulling Anna on top of her. Anna let out a quiet yelp as Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's back and pulled her down for a kiss.

"E-Elsa!" Anna stuttered as she reared herself back a little bit.

"Yes, my delectable strawberry?" Elsa purred in a raspy tone.

"Fawn is here! And none of that, you are sick!" Anna stated as she full sat back, until she was straddling Elsa's hips.

"I can't enjoy being sick?" Elsa asked mischievously. Anna sighed before shaking her head.

"No, you have to get better, so I'm going to bring you a bunch of strawberries. But before I do, you need to shower" Anna grinned. Elsa gave her a weak, but bewildered look.

"After years of experience, I've learned that food and a shower help with the healing process" Anna said with a teasing wink before getting off of Elsa and bouncing to the door.

"Will you at least help me with the hard to reach places?" Elsa asked with a cattish grin as she too stood up, though she was a bit slower in doing so.

"I know that you can manipulate things with your mind, I don't think you'll have any problems" Anna giggled before slipping out. Elsa smiled at the spot where Anna had once stood. She had certainly been fortunate enough to obtain such a wonderful girlfriend.

* * *

 **A/N: That was chapter twenty one, hopefully I can update the next chapter by Friday. Again, I am so sorry about how late this is. See you guys soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Welcome to chapter twenty two! And I'm sorry this one was late too, but midterms were a killer, and classes have gotten more tedious. When Thanksgiving Break comes, the updates should be more frequent. But that's more into the future. Let's move on.**

 **I don't own Frozen, or the characters used or mentioned. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next few days, Anna began to notice a few small side effects to what Anna called solar sickness. Elsa had been acting quite strangely since her incident with the sun. She had become extra affectionate, but a little more handsy as well. And one morning, she decided to take Rain out for a walk. She quietly changed into black running shorts, a grey sports bra and purple tank top. She fixed her hair, applied the usual morning toiletries and crept out to give Elsa a quick kiss on the nose. She heard Elsa purr lightly, and she giggled. Elsa was just too cute.

After another moment of marveling, she walked out and went to get Rain. She slept a kennel next to Copper's and while he slept, Anna grabbed Rain and took her out. She grabbed her leash and trotted out the front door. When she reached the sidewalk, she let Rain down and put the leash on.

"Alright child of mine, today I will teach you the glorious ways of being my jogging partner!" Anna exclaimed in an excited baby voice. Making the puppy wag her tail happily."

"Yay! Now first we'll walk, then we'll jog on the way back" Anna said before starting a casual pace. And for the most part, Rain did pretty well as usual. She had a tendency to pull off to the side. But nothing a little discipline couldn't fix. But then the cat showed up. One second, Anna was taking a relaxing walk, the next thing she knew, there was a grey blur sprinting after a yowling black Persian cat.

"Rain! Come back!" Anna shouted before taking off down the sidewalk after the pup.

Anna trudged into the bedroom sweaty and panting. Rain was much faster than she had ever thought. It took her about twenty minutes to catch up to the little dog. And then it took about five minutes to catch her. Even so, Anna was tired and sweaty. After she had let Rain into the house, she had taken off her damp tank top. There was a light sheen of sweat on her face and a faint glow along her shoulders. Anna sighed as she sat at the foot of the bed. But she didn't know that there was a white bat on the ceiling fan watching her intently.

"Where did Elsa go?" Anna mused aloud, though it was a quiet. Elsa let go of the fan and fluttered down until she was face to face with her.

"Hello my dear Anna, I take it the walking was successful?" Elsa asked. Anna snorted a laugh,

"Yeah for a short while. Then she saw the neighbor's cat and decided to chase him down. So I had to chase her down. She's a lot faster than I thought she would be" Anna chuckled breathlessly.

"So it seems. But as long as you two were safe, I am happy" Elsa said in a calm tone.

"Yup, but now I'm so tired, I don't think I want to change" Anna sighed before flopping back onto her back. Elsa followed her down before landing on her stomach. Anna felt the sensation of Elsa's claws on her skin and it was odd, but the fur on the bat's body made her feel ticklish too. So it was a strange combination. It made the strawberry picker giggle lightly.

"Elsa, your claws tickle" Anna said as she stroked Elsa's back. The bat chittered before evaporating into a frost vapor. The next thing Anna knew there was a heavier and slightly colder mass on top of her and straddling her hips.

"Is this better?" the blonde purred in question. Elsa had been wearing nothing but panties and partially opened button up pajama top, once again, it was Anna's. The red head had given up telling her to stop wearing it at some point. However with the image currently in her presence, she honestly didn't care.

"I-I-I um" Anna stuttered as the ever present sensation of blushing washed over her freckled face and neck. Elsa had begun to purr as her lengthy tongue slithered out of her mouth and licked her bow like lips in a seductive manner. Ideas of what that warm muscle could do suddenly popped into Anna's mind. It sent a rush of heat over her body.

"Anna, my love, please let me taste you, just once?" Elsa asked as she leaned down slowly. She used the claws on her right hand to lightly trace Anna's exposed stomach. Anna trembled at the feeling.

"E-Elsa" Anna managed to get out in a breathy voice. Man this solar sickness was insane.

"Yes?" Elsa growled lowly as her tongue suddenly swept across the shorter woman's neck. Anna gasped, making Elsa chuckle lightly. Anna tried to get her words out, but Elsa had taken another swipe across Anna's chest, however it had made a slight descent. However her hands were moving upwards.

"Is something wrong dear?" Elsa teased as her fingers played with the bottom of Anna's sports bra. Her eyes becoming a rather peculiar shade of lavender.

"Elsa, w-why are your eyes different?" Anna asked, suddenly curious about the change. She had never seen it before.

Suddenly Elsa paused in her ministrations and mirrored Anna's look of curiousness.

"My eyes?" she questioned.

"Yeah, their some kind of purple now, is something wrong, did the sun do this too?" Anna asked suddenly worried. Elsa just giggled before falling on top of Anna and purred herself to sleep. Nuzzling herself into Anna's chest and the crook of her neck in the process. She left Anna dazed and oddly intrigued about Elsa's eyes. However she certainly wasn't going to complain about everything else that happened.

"Now I really need a shower" Anna sighed as she stretched her right arm across her across her eyes. But as fate would have it, she wouldn't be moving for quite some time.

* * *

"So you said she had lavender colored eyes?" Fawn asked in astonishment. She was at work, it was her turn to feed Sabor again. And she had just finished when she got a call from Anna.

"Yeah, they were really pretty, but when she woke up, they were normal again. Do all vampires have the ability to change their eye color? Or does depend on the breed of vampire?" Anna asked. Now Anna couldn't see her doing it, but Fawn was smiling widely.

"No we can all do it, but only for one special circumstance" the brunette suddenly giggled.

"Circumstance? What is it?" Anna asked. She was more curious than ever to find out what the eye color change meant. But alas, she was to be denied.

"Sorry, that's not my place to tell, Elsa has to be the one to tell you" Fawn giggled. The answer made Anna sigh. Why could she never get a straight answer?

"Well that's fine I guess, so how's work?" Anna asked wanting to change the subject, for the time being.

"Oh it's great, the summer rush is always the best time of year for us keepers." Fawn chimed.

"I'm glad, hey I have a question for you, you never seem to have a hard time being in the sun, why is that? Unless I've asked already" Anna said. But now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember a time where Fawn flinched in the sun.

"Oh I do have a hard time, but it's more of an inconvenience than anything. You see it all comes from the type of blood we drink, or in Elsa's case, her powers and her fruit diet." She started, and Anna hummed in thought.

"You see human blood drinkers have it easier since most humans enjoy the sun, which affects their blood. So, human drinkers can be out in the sun as long as they want, but animal drinkers like me, well much like animals, we tend to overheat if we stay out too long. Which is why I work at the zoo, there's always a shady spot somewhere." Fawn continued, and still Anna hummed, however there was an understanding nod added to it.

"And for Elsa, since she is a winter elemental, she can only stay out for so long. She had to find a safe time to come out, which is the mornings and evenings" Fawn explained. And while the information processed into her mind, she couldn't help but wonder, if she was a vampire, what would she be? Maybe she would ask Elsa, after she felt better of course.

The following week Elsa had gotten better. She apologized for her behavior, but Anna told her that it had been fine. They went on with their normal routine, and things went back to the way it was before. However, Anna's talk with Fawn was always fresh on her mind. She wanted to ask Elsa about her eyes that one day, and about what kind of vampire she thought Anna would be if it ever happened. But how does one approach such subjects? She didn't know, but Anna was would think of something. Eventually. But for now, she would keep it to herself.

* * *

The weekend had come again, and like always, Anna was up early, loading up her car, however Amelia had come too, just as always, and she had to fill up her vehicle too. Elsa had bid Anna a good business day and kissed her temple before she went back inside. When she was sure that they were gone, she let out a sigh.

"So, it has finally happened" Elsa said to herself as she walked into hall bathroom. She turned the light on and stared into the mirror. She blinked once, and nothing happened. But when she did it a second time, her eye color had a light purple hue surrounding the iris. But the longer she stared, the more lavender her eyes became. In vampire culture, the changing of the eyes meant that their mate had been found. And much to Elsa's delight, it was Anna. However, how would she tell her? Anna wanted to take their relationship slowly. And so did the vampiress.

But would that be considered too fast? Telling your girlfriend that you and she were meant to be together for all eternity? Oh who was she kidding? That would be enough to scare anyone. And she didn't want to lose Anna. So she would have to wait and slowly ease the topic into one of their future conversations.

"My beloved" Elsa sighed as the lavender swirled lazily back to its original ice blue shade. She shook her head slightly before exiting the bathroom. She was greeted by Rain, who had grown significantly. No longer did she wobble or stumble, she was steady now. Her ears were standing on their own now, and her tail curled. She had also gotten fluffier.

"Hello my darling, where is your brother?" she asked. However all Rain did was snort in excitement and wag her fluffy tail. Elsa chuckled as she levitated the pup into her arms. Rain yapped before attacking her face with kisses.

"Well, since I have no prior appointments to uphold, why not plan another date with my beloved?" Elsa asked. But again, Rain just barked.

"Wonderful, I wonder how a nice dinner date would be. I'm sure Corona has a wonderful establishment. I wonder what she would prefer" Elsa said to herself as she grabbed Rain and took her to her kennel. She found Copper along the way, he was basking in one of the rug by the backdoor. She guided him to his as well before giving them a brief goodbye. Then after making sure the house and property were under no threat, she left. The morning was still young, so the vampiress would be free to move out in the open. It was a ten minute run for her.

When she arrived, she had made sure to walk into a florist Shoppe, after her sickness, Elsa had become slightly more cautious. She noticed that it had been named "The Meadow". And that triggered the memory of Anna telling her that she loved flowers. The second she opened the door, her nose was assaulted by the intoxicating smell of flowers. All varieties. Roses, daffodils, wildflowers and all other sorts of flowers. The place certainly lived up to its name. And as she admired the foliage, something moved from the corner of her eye. She immediately turned her head and saw a little boy, perhaps twelve, staring at her from behind a stand of lilies.

"Hello" Elsa said with slight uncertainty, she had not known how long that child had been there. The little boy said nothing and fled like a startled deer.

"Strange" Elsa said to herself, before proceeding in looking around. She liked the flowers and would certainly remember it for the future.

"Hello" another voice said. It was a woman's voice, soft and gentle, like that of a mother. Elsa turned around and saw a woman come from the back and around the counter. And there hiding behind her leg was the little boy.

"Oh, hello is this your store?" Elsa asked.

"Why yes it is, my son told me that you had come in, is there something you're looking for?" she asked.

"Well now that you mention it, I suppose I am hoping to find some answers, if you can provide them of course" Elsa said with a slight tinge of hope.

"I can certainly help where I can" the woman said kindly.

"Well, I was wondering if you know any good restaurants around the area. Nothing too extravagant, but it must have a simple charm to it" Elsa said.

"I know just the place, we have a neighbor who runs an Italian restaurant down the road just to the right of the gas station. He's a friend of mine, so he can certainly help you." Elsa gave a closed mouthed smile.

"That's perfect, now another thing I need to know is, by chance do you have any winter orchids? Or would they need to be ordered?" Elsa asked.

"Winter orchids? My goodness, well unfortunately, I don't have them in stock, but I can order them for you" the mother smiled.

"That's perfect, I would like a dozen please, and the name of that Italian place if you would" Elsa asked. This date was going to be perfect!

* * *

 **A/n: That was chapter 22 I hope you liked it. And again I'm sorry about the lateness. Well, I'll see you guys soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Welcome to chapter twenty three of Strawberry Thief! I know that these chapters keep coming late, I love you guys, I have not forgotten. College just sucks sometimes. Alright let's roll people!**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters, just the plot, please enjoy.**

* * *

Anna had been walking on clouds the entire day. Elsa, just last week, had said that she had a surprise for her this very evening. And tonight was finally the night! And if she was brave enough, tonight, Anna might too. But for now, she was just basking in her glee. She outside in the field with Rain and Copper. They were running around and Anna was humming a little tune and picking strawberries. Summer was at its peak, which meant more intense heat. And while Anna loved the summer, she wasn't always a fan of the heat. But there was work to be done. The constant watering had made the weeds pop up for frequently, so Anna was constantly pulling them.

"Maybe if I bought a cow I could feed her the weeds and grass that always pops up!" Anna said through slightly gritted teeth. As she pulled at a particularly tough weed, it occurred to her, randomly mind you, that she had never seen Fawn's animal form before. It made her train of thought make a total one eighty.

"I've known this long and I don't even know what animal she likes to turn into" Anna said. After she said that, the weed finally came out, but the strength she had used to get it had made her fall down.

"Ouch! But success! Victory, thy name is Anna!" the red head cheered before getting up. She tossed the weed with the others in the ever growing pile. And she continued pulling for another good hour. And by the time she had called it quits for the day, several hundred of the strawberries had been picked. She had set the automatic sprinkler and quickly got the dogs and fruit away from the oncoming waves of water.

"Whew that was close, we don't need a repeat of two years ago." Anna chuckled before wincing slightly at the memory. She, before Copper was around, had just had a new system installed and was eager to test it out. However upon turning it on, nothing happened. So Anna went to check one of the spickets. She made the foolish mistake of unscrewing the top. Then the next thing she knew, she got sprayed. The shock had made her fall. And of course when water and dirt mix, you get mud. And Anna, due to her clumsy nature, had kept falling in it, squealing about the water and the mud. She was cleaning her shower for a week afterward.

"I really should ask Fawn about that though" Anna mused to herself as she took everyone and everything inside.

* * *

"So you have a date tonight, oh la la, where are you guys going?" Fawn asked. She had come over for her break at work, they gave her an hour today. So now she and Anna were sitting in the living room, each with a dog at their side. Copper was with Anna, and Rain was lounging on the brunette's lap.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. All she said was to be ready to go thirty minutes after she gets up, and to dress nicely. But I'm really excited." Anna said honestly.

"I hope so, Elsa hasn't shut up about this date for almost a week" Fawn said with faux irritation.

"It will, Elsa is always such a gentle woman whenever we go out" Anna said with a dreamy sigh. It made Fawn gag in great exaggeration. She went as far as to clutching her throat with one hand and reaching for the ceiling with the other, as if she was dying for oxygen.

"Don't be such a drama queen. And if you make Rain fall, Elsa will kill you, she loves that puppy" Anna warned.

"This little fluff ball? I can see why, such a cutie" Fawn said with a baby voice as she scooped Rain up and snuggled her.

"Yeah, oh hey, what animal do you turn into? I don't ever think I've ever seen you in your animal for before, unless you don't transform, I don't wanna make assumptions" Anna said.

"Oh I can. Check this out!" Fawn said before setting Rain on the couch and getting up. She made sure to stand right in front of Anna, before giving her a wink and exploding into a brown cloud. Moments later, the cloud disappeared. Anna looked up, but saw nothing.

"Down here ginger!" Fawn said. Anna looked down and squealed in surprised delight. Fawn had turned into a river otter.

"Tada!" Fawn said as she stood on her hind legs and beat her tail on the floor. Copper suddenly went nuts and barked crazily at Fawn. Before Anna could stop him, he leapt off the couch and began to chase the creature around. Fawn, despite being an animal, was able to float up to the ceiling. Copper tried to jump up, but he was too short to reach. So he howled at Fawn instead. And being a hound, his voice echoed loudly around the house.

"Copper! Stop it! You're gonna wake Elsa up!" Anna hissed as she grabbed her dog. He still bayed and howled at Fawn.

* * *

Finally the sunset had come and Anna's eagerness was starting to get the better of her. Elsa had just woken up, and immediately went to her side. She gave Anna a kiss, but it felt different from all the other ones they shared. It felt more passionate. And it certainly made her head spin.

"E-Elsa, what has gotten into you?" Anna giggled when they parted, a light blush dusting her freckled nose. Elsa grinned at her before nipping lightly at her nose. Anna reeled back and swatted at Elsa's arm gently.

"Nothing darling, now remember, you have thirty minutes to get ready, we're going out tonight" Elsa smiled. That smile, much like the kiss, was different. And Anna liked it, she liked it a lot.

"I'll return shortly" Elsa said before disappearing in the blink of an eye. And as soon as she was gone, Anna leapt into action to get ready. She dove for her closet and began to shuffle through her clothes. Most of them were her outdoor work clothes. But thankfully, she had a nice black, semi–long sleeved button up top in the very back of her closet. So she pulled it out and dusted off well, dust, since she never had a reason to wear it. But tonight she did! And she was very excited. So after picking out her top, she moved to her dresser and pulled out a matching set of green under clothes. But she made sure that the bra added a little extra push. And finally came the pants. She pulled out a pair of green dress pants. These were fairly older, but they matched the idea she was going for.

She was quick to dress, and head to the bathroom. She put on light make up, some mascara, and silver eyeshadow. She had put her hair up in a nice braided bun. But she kept her bangs down. Afterward she put on one of her favorite perfumes. It smelled like vanilla with a strong mixture of apricot and strawberry. And for the finishing touches, the pendent her parents bought her.

"Lookin good Flowers, we're gonna knock her dead!" Anna said to her reflection. She gave it a high five and was about to leave. But then she remembered something.

"Oh! Almost forgot" she then turned back to the mirror and unbuttoned the top button of her top. It revealed a nice amount of cleavage.

"Oh yeah! Definitely ready now" Anna purred to herself before sauntering out of the bathroom. She put on her forest green wedges and grabbed her phone. However when she went for her car keys, thinking that she would be driving tonight, she ended up grabbing the wood instead.

"What the- where are my keys?" she asked herself. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Anna was quick to move towards the door.

"I'm coming!" Anna called out before opening the door,

"Hello- oh my gosh" Anna squeaked when she saw who was at the door. It was Elsa. She was wearing a lovely ice blue dress that stopped just above her knees. It was strapless and it hugged her perfectly. She was also wearing low heels, and her hair was let loose and brushed over her shoulders and concealed her vampire ears. Her nose stud was gone, but Anna couldn't tell if the earrings were too. But she looked absolutely beautiful. But, why were her hands behind her back?

"Like what you see?" the blonde said with a teasing wink.

"Elsa, you look great! Well, more so than usual anyway!" Anna blushed. And it made Elsa chuckle lowly.

"My sweet strawberry, save the flattery for later, now close your eyes, I brought you something" Elsa grinned. Anna bounced in place before covering her eyes. Now this gave Elsa a moment to drink in the view of her date. And oh did she drink it up. Anna's clothes fit like a glove and the top definitely gave Elsa the viewing benefit. She was tempted to just skip this little date and push Anna back inside, away from prying eyes. But, that would come later she supposed.

"Ah, such temptations" Elsa thought before revealing her gift and telling Anna to open her eyes.

"Winter Orchids! Those are my favorite!" Anna squealed as she took the flowers and inhaled their scent. Her warm blue eyes fluttered before smiling widely.

"You remembered my favorite flower? Elsa, you are so sweet" Anna cooed before leaning over to kiss Elsa.

"Hmm, I figured I could use this piece of knowledge in the future, and it seems I was victorious. Now hurry, we have a reservation to claim" Elsa said before guiding her date to the car. Anna was about to move to the driver's side, but Elsa stopped her.

"No, no, I'll drive" Elsa said, Anna gave her a concerned look.

"Before you say anything, I happen to have a legal license" she then presented Anna with her driver's license.

"Should I even ask when you had the time to get that?" Anna asked.

"Probably not, but it would be great conversation starter wouldn't it? Hurry, now, we have to go" Elsa rushed before the two got into the car. Elsa checked for seatbelts, and so on. Then she pulled out of the drive way and headed for their designated location.

* * *

When they arrived to the restaurant, they were laughing. Anna had told a rather corny joke, and it made Elsa snort in a strange way. That alone set Anna off and she too snorted, which only made Elsa laugh harder. And that's how they spent most of their car ride. Elsa parked and was opening the door for Anna before the ginger could even touch the door handle.

"My lady" Elsa said holding out her hand.

"My, such a gentlewoman" Anna teased before letting herself out of the car. The two made their way inside and Anna was surprised by the place. Not that it was an Italian restaurant, but how simple, but strangely luxurious the place was. Cherry wood tables, with dim lights hanging individually above each table. Each one had white embroidered table clothes and nice, lit, candle in the center. Along with already set table ware. Anna also noticed the ferns in the hanging pots in what seemed to be random spots in the dining area. It was beautiful.

"I have a reservation under Menzel" Elsa said as she approached the host. A friendly looking man.

"Ah yes! Ms. Menzel, right this way please!" the man said before showing them to their table. They were seated in a booth in the back, it was more private. Something Anna appreciated greatly.

"Your waiter will be right with you" the man said before leaving. Now Elsa and Anna were alone.

"It's a beautiful place. How on earth did you find it?" Anna asked as she glanced around in intrigue.

"It was a recommendation from the florist. She ordered your flowers for me, and she told me about this place." Elsa explained with a light shrug.

"Well its great, so kudos Ms. Menzel" Anna grinned before giggling.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, how about we start on that dinner conversation?" Elsa asked.

"Of course" Anna agreed.

* * *

About half an hour into the date and once again, the duo was laughing. The food had yet to arrive, but they two didn't seem to notice. Anna was telling her a story from her time in middle school, and how one afternoon in her science class, she had to define the word organism. But instead of saying organism, she said orgasm. And the class laughed for a two days about it.

"How awful, but I must admit, that was very funny" Elsa said. That made Anna roll her eyes, but the smile never left her face.

Suddenly the waiter had returned with their food, making Anna's eyes light up.

"My deepest apologizes ladies, someone complained about an order, so we were backed up slightly" the waiter apologized before setting down their food. Anna got classic spaghetti and meatballs. And Elsa got an exotic fruit salad. Passion fruit, dragon fruit, pineapple and so on. And soon they had begun to eat. They stayed silent as they started to eat. Anna hummed in approval, as did Elsa. And as they ate, Elsa couldn't help but get a deviously wonderful idea. She sat closer to the table and extended her leg out towards Anna's.

"Hey Anna? Do you want to play a game?" Elsa asked in a low voice.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys that was chapter twenty three! And twenty four is in the works, see you guys later!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Elsanna Armada! I am Queen Ice Cat! Welcome to chapter twenty four! I really pushed my schedule to make this chapter and post it, just for you guys! So please enjoy!**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters, so read on!**

* * *

Anna squeaked as a light pink brushed across her cheeks. She had been eating a rather long strand of spaghetti when Elsa had asked her the question. And now she nearly choked on it.

"E-Elsa!" Anna said in surprise as she left the vampire's leg slide closer up her calf.

"Don't make such a face, it's making it more tempting" Elsa purred as her foot now rested near Anna's inner thighs. Her toe of her heel putting just enough pressure on Anna's thigh letting her know that it was nothing more than a teasing motion. Of course Elsa had a plan to change that but that would come later. Afterwards she glided her foot back down to Anna's ankle and just rubbed against it.

"So, she wants to play it that way?" Anna thought to herself before adopting the look of indifference. It made Elsa raise a brow in question before she stiffened a little. Anna had decided to retaliate. She had slipped off her right shoe and moved her foot to rest atop of Elsa's. But just for a moment. She then moved her foot up Elsa's ever cooling skin until she also reached Elsa's inner thigh. But since Elsa was wearing a dress, she could move closer if she wanted to. And she certainly did.

She moved her toes just close enough so that she could just barely feel the low heat radiate between Elsa's legs. And Elsa let out a small growl. Anna couldn't tell if it was out of frustration or arousal.

"T-Teasing I see" Elsa gritted out with a slight blush. Okay maybe both. Anna could work with that. She took another bite from her dinner.

"So Elsa," Anna said, and with each word, she glided her foot down Elsa's leg and back to her heel clad ankle. Making Elsa make some sort of quiet noise.

"How was your day?" And up went her foot again. To the exact same spot as before.

"Fine" Elsa nearly squawked. Their waiter came back again. And as a result, Elsa trapped Anna's leg between hers. A new idea had popped into her mind.

"Hello again ladies, I hope your night is going well, does anyone need a refill?" the man asked. He was a well-groomed man with equally groomed manners.

"Everything is wonderful, and another refill would be lovely thank you" Elsa smiled politely.

"Very good, and you miss?" he asked when he looked in Anna's direction. Anna was about to answer until she felt an odd sensation creeping around her currently held hostage foot. It felt as if Elsa was running her claws along the bottom of her foot. But both of her hands were on the table. What the heck?

"Miss?" the waiter tried again.

"Oh, sorry, yes a refill would be great, thank you" Anna piped before their server left with their cups. The moment he was gone, she almost burst out in laughter. The sensation on her foot was starting to tickle, a lot.

"E-Elsa, please" Anna whimpered through her stifled giggles.

"I think not" Elsa purred before taking the fruit into her mouth. Anna continued to stifle her laughing until the waiter came back. Only then did Elsa stop. But there was a look of triumph on her face.

* * *

When dinner was done, Elsa took Anna back to the park where they had gone during Christmas. However they decided to stick to the lighted sidewalks. The night was unusually cool, Anna suspected that Elsa had a hand in that, and the sky was clear. The moon was only at its half way mark, but the stars were still shining brightly. At this point, both women were arm in arm. But Anna was snuggling into Elsa's side. It made Elsa's ever still heart flutter. She had never been happier in her entire life. Even when she was human, Elsa had never been this joyful, loving, and appreciative. Having to come to know Anna just brought her so much brightness. How she loved Anna.

And while Elsa was thinking this, Anna was having her own thoughts. But they strongly resembled Elsa's. But there was one little doubt in her mind. Did she love Elsa? True, in the beginning things were sort of weird. But Elsa never pushed her boundaries. She took take of her when she was sick, wished her a good day at work, made meals for her, and took care of things while she was gone. Her parents adored Elsa. Just the other day her mother called and asked about Elsa's well-being. And of course if there were any grandchildren coming any time soon. After avoiding the second question, Anna explained how she was good and that work was keeping her busy.

Even after the conversation, she thought about how Elsa made her feel. The light, warm feeling in her chest, whenever she woke up next to her, or the fluttering of her heart when Elsa surprises her with sweet gestures, especially this date. And she had never felt this way about any of her past relationships, granted it was only four. So maybe, just maybe, she really did love Elsa. They continued to walk in silence, both unaware of the thoughts of the other. But Anna stole a glance at her vampire, and saw that despite her slightly concentrated look, her eyes had turned lavender again.

"Elsa" Anna said as she slowed down. Elsa was quick to follow her example. Eventually they had slowed to a complete stop and the blonde was giving Anna a curious look.

"Is something the matter?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head. She bit her lower lip and blushed.

"Um, Elsa, c-can I tell you and ask you something?" Anna asked with a more nervous tone.

"Of course my beloved" Elsa said. She was willing to help in any way she could.

"Your eyes, why do they turn that lavender color?" Elsa bit her lower slightly. She knew Anna was going to ask about it at some point. But she didn't want to scare her away. But, it's better to tell the truth than to lie right? When Anna noticed Elsa didn't immediately answer, she began to speak again.

"I asked Fawn about your eyes after I noticed the first time. She said that every vampire, from every breed, does the eye color change. Is it bad? Are you sick?" Anna asked, she was starting to sound more worried. However Elsa snorted at the word sick.

"You could say that I'm sick, but not the kind you're probably thinking" Elsa said.

"Well, then what kind of sickness is it? How can I help?" Anna asked. She wanted to help.

"Anna, when a vampire's eyes change color, it means that our mate has finally been found. But it's not an immediate process. Like when I first met you, I did not love you, it was a process. And when I was absolutely sure I did, my vampire instincts recognized you as my mate, and that's when my eyes started to shift colors." Elsa said before quieting down. And Anna simply nodded.

"Well, thank you for telling me that. Because it'll make what I have to say to you so much easier" Anna said before moving to her toes. She moved to Elsa's hidden ear and whispered,

"I-I'm in love with you" Anna breathed. And Elsa immediately shot up. She simply stared at first. But after the words began to register, a large smile grew, even her fangs gleamed in the street lamp's light.

"Oh Anna, do you truly mean it?" Elsa asked hopefully. She felt ready to explode with joy. Anna's blush grew as she nodded shyly.

"Oh, Anna, you have no idea how much that means to me!" Elsa exclaimed before swooping down and capturing the younger woman's lips onto hers. Anna felt fireworks go off in her mind. The kiss felt eternal, but in a cruel reality it was only moments. Anna needed to breathe, so Elsa pulled back. Her once lavender eyes now back to their former ice blue glory. But the loving look did not change.

"I'm in love with you too Anna" Elsa said before hugging her in a human hug. And they stayed in that embrace, well, until Anna let out a quiet yawn. But sine Elsa's hearing was exceptional, she heard as if it were a normal yawn.

"Tired?" Elsa said in a humored voice. And of course Anna nodded. Then again, it was rather late. Their dinner lasted until closing time, and the drive to Corona was not exactly short. Luckily the park was not too far from the house.

"Very well, let us return home then" Elsa said before guiding Anna back to the vehicle and drove them home.

* * *

The next morning, Anna felt a familiar weight on her chest. She opened her eyes, and saw that Elsa was laying on top of her. A very flirtatious look, mixed with . . . well something. And it made something in Anna stir.

"Good morning beautiful" Elsa purred. And Anna smiled up at her.

"Good morning, were you watching me? You weirdo" Anna teased. Elsa chuckled lightly,

"Well I suppose, but you're such a vision, it's hard not to watch you" Elsa said before giving the red head a crooked grin.

"Oh, being a charmer now?" Anna giggled. She felt Elsa shift above her, the blonde was now straddling her waist. Anna felt a pleasurable tingle go through her.

"So, what are the plans for the day? You don't have today, seeing as you're still home" Elsa pointed out. Anna stretched out before relaxing back into the bed. She sighed in content and stared at the love of her life. It was such a pleasant thought. Her love. Anna's lover, her mi amor as her father once put it. Such golden words. Ones that she would never take for granted.

"Hmm, I how about some morning shopping? I need to buy a few things" Anna suggested.

"Are you sure? I have a few ideas as to what we could accomplish today" Elsa said huskily before letting her elongated tongue slip out of her mouth. She licked her lips and growled. Anna felt another tingle run through her. The way Elsa was looking at her sent a shiver down her spine, and she enjoyed it. And as much as she wanted Elsa to attack, she really needed to go to the store. But why not play along, just for a second.

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to a few kisses before we go" Anna said batting her eyes in a not so innocent way. She then crooked her finger in the 'come hither' motion and Elsa eagerly knelt down. Anna then attacked Elsa's alabaster neck. The kisses started out as a light peppering, but the moment her tongue touched the skin. The kisses became a light suckling with the occasional nibble. And much to Anna's amusement. Elsa began to purr deeply.

"Oh Anna" she sighed heavily before sitting up. Her eyes a swirling dark haze of desire. Her tongue reemerged before she dove down to attack Anna's neck. She was not as gentle as Anna was. Her kissing was much rougher than Anna's. She moved all around Anna's throat. Switching between licking, biting and sucking.

"You taste so good" Elsa said between kisses.

"E-Elsa! Please, w-wait!" Anna whimpered. She grabbed Elsa's braid and gently pulled.

"A-Ah" Elsa moaned lightly as she reeled back. Her eyes had darkened substantially. And she looked hungry.

Poor Anna had almost become a hot panting mess. She really wanted continue, but this couldn't wait.

"Okay, I mean it Elsa, we really need to go" Anna said as she slowly sat up.

"But baby, I'm starving" Elsa said with a very heavy implication. She shifted her shoulders like a snow leopard. The predatory look returning.

"Elsa, if you don't stop, you will be sleeping in the closet again!" Anna warned. But that had no immediate effect. So Anna tried another threat.

"No more kisses!" Anna tried. That made Elsa pout.

"Come now, there is no reason to be hostile my love, I'll back off" she said with a Cheshire grin.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I need to change, and so do you" Anna said before getting out of bed. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a red tank top. And went into the bathroom. She yelped at her reflection. Elsa had definitely marked her well.

* * *

 **A/N: Look at that, I actually got to update sooner! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Welcome to chapter twenty five! We hit the four hundred mark guys! Woo! Also I am very sorry for my absence, school was crazy and finals were draining! But I'm done for the semester, so I'll be updating more! I would like to thank Sedryn for helping me with this, I definitely needed the help!**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters, please enjoy!**

* * *

When Anna and Elsa had returned from the store, Elsa had teased Anna relentlessly for her purchase. Anna had decided to have a stay-in movie date with Elsa. And to go with it, Anna thought it would be nice to have some popcorn and hot chocolate. And what is hot chocolate without whipped cream? Apparently to Elsa, the flood gate to sexual innuendos. Throughout the movie Elsa would whisper suggestive phrases to Anna that would either make the red head squeal, blush, or lightly swat at Elsa's arm. But whenever Elsa wasn't making sexual remarks, Anna would snuggle into Elsa's side and play with the tail of Elsa's braid.

But after that, the rest of the week was monstrous. Anna had to pull a few extra hours. The staff seemed to have taken a hit with various illness and family issues. Others had legal obligations, like jury duty. So, being the sweetheart she is, Anna offered to cover for those she could. Which led her to staying later into the afternoon and early evening. And as fate would have it, sports camps from at least three different cities had needed the clinic's assistance since the others had been either closed or full. But even when the physical work was done, Anna still had that terrible paperwork to fill out. She's been taking a lot of the work home with her in hopes of lessening it. But to no avail, each day seemed to being more work and headaches for Anna than the last.

Even now as she sat in her office recording client information and what would be needed for the next appointment, Anna groaned in exhaustion. She had been up since seven that morning, and it was eight in the evening and she was dealing with a killer headache.

"That's it, I'll finish this tomorrow" Anna groaned as she put a sticky note on the paper and wrote herself a reminder before clocking out and heading home. Where she passed out on the couch.

Finally the weekend had come and Anna had just finished making her deliveries for the day. She had been stressed the entire week, and weekend work did not help. Her phone suddenly rang,

"Hello?" Anna said tiredly.

"Hey Anna! You wanna go to the pool today?" Fawn asked with her ever present eager tone.

"Fawn, that would be great, but you know Elsa can't be outside for too long" Anna pointed out.

"That's okay, it's an indoor pool! With a slide, diving boards-" Fawn started as she listed all the potential highlights. But to Anna, nothing sounded good, she just wanted to go lay down and sleep next to Elsa.

"As much fun as a pool sounds, I'm not really up for-"

"There's a hot tub too" Fawn added.

"I'll call Elsa, and meet you there, just give me the name of the place" Anna said with no hesitation. She heard Fawn laugh,

"I thought that would get your attention, Elsa's been telling me how work's been treating you lately" Fawn said sympathetically.

"You have no idea. And aside from the hot tub, seeing Elsa in a swim suit is gonna be a perk too" Anna giggled.

"Oh you naughty girl! You better hope I don't tell Elsa you said that" Fawn warned teasingly.

"Like I'm scared of Elsa, what's she gonna do to me?" Anna asked with false bravado, even though she knew very well what could happen.

"I guess, well I'm gonna go change, I'll text you the address, you're gonna love this place!" Fawn squealed before hanging up. Anna snorted slightly before calling Elsa.

"Hey baby, Fawn invited us to go swimming, you wanna go?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I'm going to wear a bikini" Anna smiled while rolling her eyes. They suddenly widened,

"No, we cannot do that in the changing room! Elsa, kids probably go to this pool!"

"It's an indoor pool, that's what Fawn said" Anna said.

"Wait do you even have a bathing suit?"

"Really? When did you get one? Well that's good, I'll see you when I get home, and could you pack us a bag please?"

"Thank you baby, see you soon, oh, I love you too my icy fruit bat" Anna giggled before hanging up. Of course by the time she had hung up, she was only two blocks away from her home.

* * *

"Wow! Fawn this place is beautiful!" Anna exclaimed as she, Elsa and Anna walked into the pool area. However it wasn't just a pool. It was a part of a major fitness complex. They had to walk through the massive gym to find the pool. Shining wooden floors for the aerobics class, and some kind of tile for the rest of the flooring. Plants of every kind were set and hung up around the juice bar and the yoga room. And big glass doors separated the gym from the pool area.

The gym goers were switching machines, or talking to each other. However a couple of muscle heads caught Anna in their sights and openly stared at her. Anna caught this, blushed and hid behind Elsa. Elsa looked their way and sent them a warning glare. They both gave her a look of disbelief. So to prove her point, Elsa growled at them. And then wrapped a gentle arm around Anna. The two men made themselves scarce. Elsa smirked smugly.

"I know! I heard the owner opened this place up last month!" Fawn exclaimed as they entered the women's changing room.

"It must have, I've never heard of "Athlete's Utopia" before" Anna added she dug into her and Elsa' bag. She pulled out her green bikini and moved to change. Fawn and Elsa were quick to follow. Elsa wore an ice blue bikini that really complimented her features. Snowy hills and snowflakes were embroidered all over the sarong that Elsa wore over it. Fawn wore a tan tankini and Anna came out wearing her purple and green bikini. But she had wrapped her green towel around her body.

"Alright, let's go swim for a bit then we can hit the hot tub!" Fawn proclaimed before the three walked out. They claimed a table before Anna called,

"Race you to the deep end!" Anna shouted before, lightly jogging ahead of her group. Anna had won her self-proclaimed race. And for the next half hour, the trio spent their time swimming, splashing and just having fun. But they eventually found their way to the hot tub. Where Anna relaxed into the pulsing jets and sighed in pleasure. Fawn was right there with her, relaxing and enjoying the sensation. However, Elsa was not too fond of the water.

"We can turn it down if you want Elsa, you don't have to sit on the edge" Anna said.

"I don't think we're allowed to mess with the systems here" Fawn pointed out before pointing to a concealed thermostat.

"That's okay, I'll go ask" Anna piped before easing her way out of the water. She dried off and slipped her shoes back on.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Elsa asked, she was touched by Anna's efforts. But she also didn't want anyone flirting with her strawberry. And Anna seemed to sense this. She loved and appreciated Elsa's protectiveness.

"No it's alright, besides it's not like you won't be able to hear me if I call for you" Anna chuckled.

"I would be there in a heartbeat" Elsa promised. And with that Anna took off. She went straight for the front desk.

* * *

By the time Anna made it to the front, she was tempted to ask about the monthly payments for a membership. But she had a bigger task at hand.

"Excuse me" Anna asked politely to the man behind the massive counter. He was a well-toned guy, in his early thirties. And he had a kind face.

"What can I help you with?" he asked in an equally polite voice.

"Hi, I was wondering, if you could that is, could you by chance turn down the heat in the hot tub? My girlfriend is a little sensitive to heat, and I didn't want her to feel left out." Anna said. The man smiled,

"You're very sweet to ask, and I would love to help, but the thing is, I'm one of the personal trainers here, I don't have a clue as to how this place works aside from the machines, you'll need to talk to the boss lady" the man said.

"Oh that's fine, do you have her number? I can call and ask her" Anna said. But the trainer snorted.

"No need, she actually works here too" he grinned.

"Wow that's great, where is she?" Anna asked eagerly. The man happened to glance past her,

"She's coming this way, hey boss someone needs your assistance!" the man called. Anna turned and her eyes widened in surprise. Approaching her in black work out pants and a purple spandex tank top, was a lightly muscled, tanned woman. She had long black hair put into a messy bun. And she had beautiful hazel eyes. She was about Anna's height and age. And Anna recognized this woman perfectly.

"Saliba?" Anna questioned. The woman stopped before smiling like a fool.

"No way! Anna? Oh my gosh!" she then charged at Anna before easing to a halt a few feet in front of her. They embraced in a hug. But as soon as they did, somebody cleared their throat. And there was a slight chill in the air. They broke apart only to see Elsa standing there, not looking too happy about the scene playing out.

"Anna, baby, who is this?" she asked as she walked behind Anna and snaked her arms around Anna's middle and pulling her back into her person in a rather possessive manner.

"Woo, Anna you sure snagged a beauty, nice going" Saliba winked, making the red head blush.

"Elsa, this is Saliba Tierce, Saliba Tierce, Elsa Menzel" Anna said as she motioned between the two. Saliba waved enthusiastically, but Elsa was not quite amused.

"So, how do you know Anna exactly?" Elsa asked with subtle suspicion.

"Oh that's not important" Anna chuckled nervously. She feared Elsa's reaction if Saliba told her.

"I was Anna's old college girlfriend" she said with a casual shrug. Anna looked at Elsa's reaction. Her eyes widened a fraction in surprise. Before they fell again, she let out an inaudible growl. Oh boy.

"I see, well I certainly hope things ended on good terms" Elsa gritted out through a small grin. Saliba sensed Elsa's tension towards her and decided to have a little bit of fun.

"We did, it was a mutual deal. However I do miss her sometimes, her voice, the hugs and all" she said before winking at Anna in a flirtatious manner. The red head knew she was intentionally teasing Elsa, and she should have stopped her, but she ended up giggling instead. And Elsa did not appreciate this in the slightest.

"Please excuse me" she said before walking back towards the pool area.

"Oh no, wait! Elsa! I was joking!" Saliba called after her, her teasing façade now turning to genuine worry.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her, I don't think she's mad" Anna said trying to calm the tanned woman down.

"Please do, oh before I forget, what did you need?" she asked.

"Oh, right, I was wondering if you could turn down the heat for the hot tub, Elsa's a little sensitive to heat, and I didn't want her to feel left out." Anna said.

"No problem, I'll have it done right away" Saliba smiled.

"Thanks Saliba, your still great" Anna smiled,

"I wouldn't go that far, but you know what, how about you and Elsa have dinner with my wife and I? As an apology for what I said?" she suggested.

"That would be nice, here's my number, and we can set up a double date" Anna said before taking Saliba's phone and putting her number it. But she suddenly heard what her ex had said.

"Wait you said married? Oh my gosh!" Anna squealed, making Saliba laugh,

"Yup, almost three years now, but we can talk about that later, we have stuff to do" Saliba snorted.

"You're right, thanks for doing this for us" Anna said as they walked towards the pool area.

"What are friends for?" Saliba asked. Anna nodded before they separated off.

* * *

Apparently Elsa had gone into the changing room, according to Fawn. She seemed slightly upset and that worried Anna. So she went to find her.

"Elsa? Baby, are you here?" Anna called when she entered the room. It was relatively empty, but the women she saw had just left, so she was alone now. And thankfully she found the blonde. She was in her bat form hanging on one of the shower rods. But her tiny back was turned to the red head.

"There you are" Anna said, just to break the ice. But Elsa did not respond.

"Elsa, you're not really mad about Saliba are you?" Anna asked as she reached up to grab Elsa. The white creature did not resist, so Anna was able to turn Elsa towards her. And she had the cutest pout on her face, her furry cheeks puffing out slightly. But still she had nothing to say.

"Elsa, I love you, and only you, you know that" Anna cooed before hugging Elsa to her chest. Yet the moment she had, she was engulfed within the vapor cloud. And by the time it had dissolved, she was in the shower and she was pressed against the wall.

"E-Elsa!" Anna yelped in surprise. Elsa chuckled seductively as she put both of Anna's arms above her head. Then used her mental abilities to keep them there, leaving her hands to roam freely.

"Yes my sweet strawberry?" she purred before gently attacking Anna's neck with brief, firm kisses.

"Saliba" she whined.

"I wasn't upset, but it certainly gave me the opportunity to get you alone" she chuckled before she nibbled on Anna's jugular. Making the smaller woman whimper. Elsa let her tongue slip out and she licked the length of Anna's neck. And Anna suddenly remembered that she was only wearing her bikini when she came in. And she blushed deeply due to the late realization.

"Elsa" Anna tried as Elsa's kisses began to travel down from Anna's neck. Elsa's left hand ran down Anna's spine and settled on the small of her back. Her right hand, however toyed with the strings of Anna's top. Anna blushed when she figured out Elsa's intentions. However she did not stop her.

"May I?" Elsa hummed against Anna's now slightly trembling skin. The red head, becoming very dizzy, nodded vigorously.

"Yes! P-Please" she whined. Elsa growled in pleasure,

"Wonderful" she purred, but she pulled away.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out in surprise and mild shock. But the blonde shushed her,

"I want this to be special, and certainly not in a gym shower, but it will not be ruled out in the future" she promised. Anna whined as she felt her arms get released.

"You are evil" she pouted. Elsa chuckled deeply,

"I could be so much worse" she growled playfully. Anna groaned.

"Well, since I have to wait, Saliba wants up to go on a double date" Anna said before escaping the shower.

"Wait just a moment!" Elsa said with protest, but Anna was already gone, and now Elsa was quickly following her demanding an explanation.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright that was it for this chapter! And I will see you guys soon. Very soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Welcome back to Strawberry Thief! This chapter was much quicker, and I really hope you like it! I'm still sorry about my disappearing. I love you guys I hope you know that! And thank you Sedryn once again for the help!**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters, please enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since the whole ex- girlfriend reappearance and near sexual escapade in the gym shower, Anna had been talking to said ex-girlfriend about the double date coming up. And much like when she first met Amelia, Elsa did not like the idea in the slightest. It wasn't that she didn't trust Anna, she did. It was the other one, Sara or something along those lines. The blonde did not like to share, and it would stay that way. Anna was hers and hers alone. But unfortunately for the vampire, the date was tonight.

"Elsa! Could you come here for a second please?" Anna called. In an instant, Elsa was out of her thoughts and in the strawberry patch. Anna was shining with sweat as she sat up from picking the strawberries. And Elsa couldn't help but notice how. . . .delicious, Anna was looking today. She was in a faded green tank top and her normal pair of work jeans. Her work gloves clashing slightly with her tanned skin. But at the same time, Anna seemed to pull it off.

"Yes my beloved?" Elsa asked. Anna smiled before pulling a rather large strawberry from the patch.

"I found this huge strawberry and I was wondering if you wanted it." Anna said before presenting the vampire with said strawberry. And it was impressive in size, it was one third bigger than a normal sized strawberry. And Elsa was happy to accept it. But just as she was about to eat it, she got an idea. She gestured Anna to get up, and the latter quickly did so. She then placed half the strawberry in her mouth and leaned forward.

"Elsa what-oh" Anna said before she figured out what Elsa had wanted. She giggled before taking the other half of the fruit. They both bit into their respective halves before pulling back. However Elsa noticed a little strawberry juice dripping onto the red head's chin and a little of her neck. Not being one to miss an opportunity, Elsa pulled Anna back and swept her tongue after the trail of sweet liquid. The gesture made Anna giggle and blush then pout.

"You always do that" Anna said. Elsa tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Do what?" she asked.

"That! Whenever we hug, kiss or stuff like that, you always seem to make it as sexual as possible, and every time I try to get you back, you always turn it on me! It's as if I would only have a fair chance if you were asleep!" Anna said before pouting again.

"Don't feel so bad, maybe you'll get me one these days, and if that day comes, by all means, give it your best shot– yes, even when I am at my most vulnerable" Elsa winked with an amused grin.

"Maybe I will! And what do you mean if?" Anna asked. Elsa said nothing, she only giggled.

"Just you wait Elsa Menzel!" Anna thought to herself in determination.

* * *

When Elsa had finally gone to sleep, Anna called Saliba. She needed to know where they would be going on the double date tonight. However when she called, Saliba's wife had answered the phone. Fortunately there were no misunderstandings, and Anna made sure to explain why she was calling. Saliba's wife was happy to tell Anna where the date would be. And Anna thanked her and wished her a good day before hanging up.

"Okay, eight thirty at Agrabah's, I'll have to look it up in a bit" Anna said before moving to the bed room. It was dark, but the cracks in the window blinds made it just light enough for Anna to see. On the floor next to Elsa's side of the bed was Rain. The little pup was getting surprisingly big. About half of Copper's size. And her fluffiness had gotten fluffier. The shedding was a nightmare. But it could be worse in all honesty. Anna also spied Elsa. She was on her back sleeping soundly. One hand was on her slightly exposed stomach, and the other just above her head.

"Aw" Anna whispered in adoration. She quietly crept in. However she crawled over to Elsa and gazed down at her. Such a beautiful soul. Too bad she was about to ruin it. She had been thinking of a way to seek revenge for all the times Elsa had gotten her hot and bothered or embarrassed. And every time she tried to get the blonde seductress back, somehow she always turned the tables on her. Well not this time! Anna had figured out the perfect plan! She would touch and tease Elsa while she slept. And just before she woke up, she would make her escape to the bathroom and make it look like she came out of the shower. And to make it more interesting for her, she brought the whipped cream from their movie night. Oh the fun she was going to have! She had thought about bringing a few strawberries, but she feared Elsa's sense of smell would trigger her to wake up, so she would save that idea for another day.

"Payback time Elsie baby" Anna thought mischievously. She snuck up and carefully maneuvered Elsa so that both of her arms were above her head. Perfect, next was Elsa's shirt. It was a white button up that Anna had bought her some time ago. And much to Anna's good fortune, only three buttons were buttoned. So with a steadiness of a surgeon, Anna slowly, and carefully unbuttoned the buttons. She thanked her lucky stars that Elsa was a relatively heavy sleeper, otherwise it would have been game over before it even started. Finally she slide the shirt to its respective divided sides. And she blushed heavily to what she found underneath.

Elsa wasn't wearing a bra. So now she was face to face with Elsa's generous and pale breasts and rosy nipples, which rose and fell with Elsa's breathing. Anna's mouth went dry, and the urge to touch them was suddenly very strong. But she couldn't, not right away. The whipped cream was set aside, but within arm's reach. She quickly, yet carefully, settled herself so that she was straddling the sleeping blonde's thighs. Elsa shifted slightly, but did not wake up. Meaning Anna was free to play.

"Don't mind if I do" Anna purred quietly before leaning down. She made sure to place her hands on either sides of Elsa's shoulders, before giving the blonde a light nip on her throat. Oddly enough, it did not draw an immediate response. Just another shift on Elsa's half. Anna pouted a little but decided not to dwell on it. Instead, she tried again, only this time she bit a little harder.

"Mmm" Elsa sighed out. And Anna grinned wickedly. Success! Now knowing the degree of pressure, Anna continued to nip at Elsa's neck, and Elsa continued to make sweet little sounds. However, there was somewhere else that Anna wanted to pay attention to. And wouldn't she be a terrible person if she neglected that? Anna glanced down and saw Elsa's pendulous globes swaying with her now slightly uneven breathing. Subconsciously licking her lips, Anna moved down until she was right between the two. She didn't know where to start, so she just took Elsa's left nipple between her index finger and thumb and added a firm pressure. Making Elsa purr in her sleep. And Anna's core fluttered at the sound.

"Poor Elsa" she giggled before taking the other nipple and replicating her actions.

"A-Ah" Elsa mumbled as a pink flush began to sweep across her face. She raised her hips slightly and Anna froze, fearing that Elsa would feel her. But she didn't as far as Anna knew.

Once Elsa's rosy peaks were at full attention, Anna decided to taste them. Feeling them was a sensation all its own, but taste them would be phenomenal. She leaned down to Elsa's right breast and lapped at the swell. It was cool to the touch, which added to the flavor currently on the tip of Anna's tongue. She traced swirls around the areola before latching onto the nipple itself. But this action would be her undoing. Just as she began to gently suckle, Elsa's eyes flew open and she shot up, making Anna lose her balance and fall onto her back. And within seconds, Elsa was hovering over her. The blonde's breasts swung in a tantalizing manner.

"Sweet little Anna, didn't your mother ever tell you not to tease a sleeping vampire?" she growled before smirking at her wickedly. Anna shrank in on herself and laughed nervously. But the constant presence of Elsa's marvelous orbs made it hard to concentrate.

"See something you like?" she asked teasingly. Anna nodded. She liked what she saw very much.

"Well, I would be an absolute monster to deny you wouldn't it?" Elsa grinned. Anna tried to speak, but found it difficult. But Elsa could easily see how eager the red head looked. Lifting her right hand she led her clawed index finger to the hem of Anna's tank top. And then a wonderful thought struck her. However while the thought distracted her, Anna took it as an opportunity. She lunged up and pushed Elsa down in a last ditch effort to getting Elsa back. And to make sure she wouldn't move, the red head pulled on the blonde's hair, knowing it would weaken her. Elsa moaned at the sensation, but shrieked when Anna's mouth returned to her breasts. She began to suckle vigorously and Elsa's moans only got louder. And this happened for a good minute before Elsa eyes narrowed into darkened slits. She growled before using her mental abilities to remove Anna from her. Anna yelped in surprise when she found herself on her back. However now her wrists were pinned above her head. Elsa chuckled darkly as she got up and crawled over the bed to over Anna. Her fangs were exposed with a wicked grin,

"My sweet, lovely, little strawberry, I hope you realized what you've done" Elsa growled as she once again moved her clawed hand to the hem of Anna's shirt.

"E-Elsa" Anna whimpered as arousal began to burn in her lower belly. She squirmed under the intense stare of her girlfriend, the attention not at all helping the feeling slowly building.

"I've been very tolerant of your previous actions my love, but to attack me in such a manner? I applaud the effort, but unfortunately, you must be punished"  
Elsa said with a sigh of false disappointment, even if she had a Cheshire grin on her face.

"Elsa" Anna tried again, but a cold finger was put against her lips.

"Hush now, and let momma take care of you" Elsa purred before touching the material of both Anna's shirt and pants. And interestingly enough, they turned into a snowy blue color. And even while Anna was incredibly turned on she couldn't help but admire the trick Elsa had just performed.

"It gets better" Elsa said before snapping her fingers. The clothing turned into snow, the bra and panties included, and Elsa twirled her finger, making the snow disappear. So now Anna was completely naked. She shifted her legs in an attempt to cover herself, but they were suddenly pinned down in the same style as her wrists.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, we can't have that now, now can we?" Elsa chuckled, tracing a claw around Anna's exposed belly. It made Anna suck in her lower lip and tremble. Her eyes swirling with lust and anticipation.

"Your eyes look so beautiful when you're aroused, it's too bad I have to cover them" Elsa said with a pleased grin before sending a white snowy vapor to Anna's eyes. The moment it landed, a snow cloth covered Anna's eyes before materializing.

"B-But Elsa" Anna protested but she was hushed.

"This is part of your punishment, but you'll enjoy it, I assure you" Elsa promised. Anna could feel a trickle of arousal begin to seep through her folds. Elsa smelled it and it made her growl and lick her lips with a ravenous attitude. She admired the body of her companion, and just as she had imagined, Anna had freckles all over her body, like stars in the night. She shifted herself to get a better angle, but suddenly felt something metal bump into her ankle. Elsa cast a sideways glance and spotted the can of whipped cream. What a delightful addition to Elsa's plans! She levitated the airsoft can into her can chuckled throatily.

"Oh my Anna, have I ever told you how much I've always wanted to try strawberries with whipped cream?" she asked.

"N-No I-I don't think so" Anna answered meekly. Elsa smirked,

"Then it's a good the opportunity has arrived" Elsa said before shaking the can and applying in designated areas. Around Anna's breasts, on her nipples, her belly button, her inner thighs and finally her leaking love box. Now Elsa was going to wait to taste her there. But the temptation got the better of her. She leaned down and snaked out her slippery tongue. She inhaled before taking a quick, sensual lick of Anna's slit. Anna moaned loudly and tried to buck her hips, her invisible restraints held firm.

"Oh, you taste so good Anna, if you weren't under punishment, I would devour you right now" Elsa moaned as Anna's taste lingered on her tongue.

"Y-You could" Anna rasped.

"Hmmm, no, but before we begin, we need a few ground rules, the first, interruptions will only extend your punishment. The second, if I want you to be louder, you will do exactly so, the third, all good behaviors will be rewarded. And finally, you will address me as momma, understand?" Elsa asked with a feral grin.

"Yes" Anna answered. Elsa raised a brow,

"I'm sorry, what was that? I don't think I heard you" Elsa said expectantly.

"Y-Yes. . . Momma" Anna stated.

"Good girl, which means, you, get a reward" she then leaned over and kissed Anna fully on the mouth. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't be mad! It has to be this way, everything is planned out exactly the way it will go down. So now you guys have more to look forward to! See you next week!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because this one will be better! I hope you like it! And thank you Sedryn for the advice, I love your help!**

 **I don't own Frozen or the mentioned characters, just the OC.**

* * *

Anna was panting heavily as Elsa traced her tanned skin with the tips of her claws. She traced odd little patterns around Anna's body. However whenever she got close to Anna's more sensitive areas, she tended to linger and scratch lightly before repeating the process. And Anna, despite her being bound and blinded, loved every second of it. Yes she wanted to get back at Elsa, but this was so much better.

"Anna love" Elsa purred lazily, as she used her index finger to scrape off a little whipped cream from Anna's hard, right nipple. Anna whined and arched her back slightly. The sensation had sent a dull shock down her spine. Elsa took the whipped cream and licked it off her finger. Reveling in the taste, she deemed it time to "clean up" before she started her next order of business. However she had spent so long tracing Anna's body, the whipped cream was slowly starting to run.

That certainly wouldn't do. So Elsa ceased her caressing and shifted herself so that she was hovering over her partner. Her eyes took in the beauty that was her Anna. Trembling, blushing, and so aroused. A scent that rivaled Elsa's love for strawberries. And the melting whipped cream was an added bonus.

"Anna, I'm going to touch you now" Elsa said before leaning down to the red-head's chest.

"Yes, momma please!" Anna whined in slight desperation. It made Elsa giggle under her breath. She eyed her first targets, those adorable perky breasts. She leaned down and licked a slippery circle around Anna's left breast, making her sigh. Most of the whipped cream had come off, but there was still small amounts left, mixed with Elsa's saliva. Elsa purred at the taste before continuing her ministrations. She moved up and around the swell before reaching the hardened peak. She laved her tongue over the top of it. Anna's breath hitched before moaning, Elsa had taken the nipple in her mouth and sucked whatever cream was left off. She suckled like a newborn baby, occasionally running her tongue, or nipping and pulling the nipple. Anna was panting heavily, arching her chest into Elsa's face to the best of her ability.

"E-Elsa!" Anna moaned. Elsa suddenly stopped, and Anna was in aroused shock.

"What did you say?" Elsa questioned. Anna, through her clouded mind, finally saw her mistake after a moment,

"I-I meant momma, I-I'm sorry" Anna panted hoping Elsa could continue.

"I'll let it go, just this once, next time I won't be so nice" Elsa warned with a smug grin before returning back to Anna's sore nipple.

"Ah, momma!" Anna slurred, as Elsa's gentle sucking turned rough. She pinched and pulled at the neglected twin. She quickly switched to the right and repeated the process. However she let her left hand roam. She touched Anna's cheek and cupped it gently. Soon after Elsa had followed and gave her lover a tender kiss.

"Such a good girl" Elsa cooed before returning to her work. Anna hummed in pleasure. Once again, Elsa's left hand began to move. But its intended target was further south. So without hesitation, Elsa's fingers traced a path to Anna's center. Anna felt this and grew eager. She began dripping when Elsa played with her nipples, and the coolness of her tongue did not help the matter. She had tried so badly to rub her thighs together to find some purchase for her leaking arousal, but she was pinned down, and helpless. So she just let her center ache. But there was hope now, Elsa's hand was hovering over her slick pussy.

"Momma please" Anna begged. Elsa, who had just finished worshiping Anna's now red chest, chuckled. She sat up just enough to see Anna's face. Well, to see what wasn't covered yet. Anna was worrying her lower lip with her teeth and blushing all the way down her neck. It was almost difficult to see her adorable freckles.

"Please what?" Elsa asked in a teasing tone. Anna whined and writhed, she really wanted Elsa to touch her there.

"Please, please, please! Touch me!" Anna whined desperately. Elsa grinned,

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Elsa asked before cupping Anna's sex firmly. Anna squealed.

"Momma!" Anna cried out. She tried to buck again, but was still unable. Elsa's bonds were impressive. Much better than anything Anna could ever think of doing or having done to her. Elsa licked Anna's nipple again before sucking on it. Anna shuddered, she could hear the sounds Elsa's lips made, making this much more erotic for her. Elsa moaned, pleased with her current work. And it was about to get better. She put two fingers into Anna's pussy and swirled them in a slow clockwise motion. Though it was an easy process since Anna was dripping wet. The lewd noises Elsa heard Anna's core make as she worked it were absolutely divine, and it made her so aroused, and oh so hungry.

"O-Oh God! G-Go deeper!" Anna pleaded. However, Elsa did the exact opposite. She pulled her fingers out instead. Anna whimpered at the loss of contact, and even more so when Elsa left her chest.

"El-er Momma?" she panted timidly. She couldn't see, so she could only imagine what Elsa was doing and or planning. But if she could, she would see Elsa bringing her fingers to her mouth and licking them clean, with a look of ecstasy. Her lover tasted perfect. She moaned at the tangy flavor. She would take this over strawberries any day.

"Anna, you taste absolutely divine, it makes me wish there was a garden of Anna's all for my pleasure of enjoying" Elsa grinned before leaning back down to kiss Anna deeply. And oddly enough, Anna didn't mind the lingering essence of herself. But she was still throbbing with arousal, and Elsa's teasing was not helping.

"Y-You can always have more" Anna whined.

"That is true" Elsa said as she began to shift her body backwards, and within seconds she was sitting at the foot of the bed. She undid Anna's leg bindings and pushed Anna's legs apart as far as they allowed. Elsa groaned when Anna's smell hit her nose. She growled in anticipation.

"Momma please!" Anna whined. Elsa shivered at her given title. It sounded so dirty, and she loved it. Of course that title would only be used for special occasions. And she figured that their first time together counted. And oh did it count. Elsa licked her lips like a starved predator before attacking Anna's center. She wrapped her arms around Anna's hips to hold her steady. Anna shrieked as the full length of the vampire's tongue filled her up. She bucked her hips wildly, since she now had some of the freedom to do so. Elsa swirled her tongue gathering as much of Anna's juices as possible. She removed one of her arms and used her index finger and thumb to roll Anna's clit gently. Which resulted with an even louder moan. Anna cried out Elsa's name and bucked again. But instead of restraining her, Elsa let her continue. She had never seen Anna act this way before. So it was an interesting thing to watch.

"E-Elsa!" Anna yelled as her dam of arousal finally burst. All the teasing had worked Anna up pretty badly, so she figured she wouldn't last too long. And she was right. Anna saw stars behind her eyes. But Elsa was still having her fun. She licked and sucked on Anna's center as she rode out her orgasm. And when she calmed down, Elsa came up. She snapped her fingers and Anna's blind fold evaporated. Anna blinked slowly before looking down. Elsa was staring at her with both cum and whipped cream on her face. Anna blushed heavily before biting her lower lip and looking down. Elsa chuckled before moving back up. She cleaned her face with her long skilled tongue before gently bringing Anna's face up and parallel hers.

"Elsa" Anna panted lightly. She didn't know what to say. She loved every part of it, but didn't know how to voice it.

"Anna" Elsa teased with a kind smile. They both laughed quietly.

"So um, that was, wow, that was really, fun" Anna finally said awkwardly.

"It certainly was" Elsa grinned. But it didn't last. She let out a yawn. Her fatigue was finally catching up with her.

"Well you're up way past your bedtime, we'll definitely talk more when you get up" Anna said before she too yawned. She reached over for her phone and set an alarm. She could look up that place later. Both women laid down. Anna snuggled up to Elsa's mostly bare chest. She saw Elsa's breast leaned down. Her nipple was right there, and she really wanted to lick it again. But just as she stuck her tongue out, she heard,

"Don't you dare" Anna froze and glanced up. Elsa's eyes were closed. She knew Elsa was not fully unconscious yet. So all the more reason to do it right? She stuck her tongue out and licked the rose colored peak. Elsa hissed quietly,

"Don't be a naughty girl, otherwise things will become more difficult for you next time" Elsa warned. Anna giggled until she felt her ankles lock together again.

"Okay, okay I give in" Anna surrendered before snuggling closer to her love.

"That's my girl" Elsa mumbled. And after a few minutes, they fell asleep.

* * *

"ELSA WAKE UP, WE OVERSLEPT!" Anna screeched as she shot out of bed. Elsa sat up in sleepy haze,

"What's the matter?" she yawned before stretching. She watched her deliciously naked girlfriend run around the room getting her clothes. Meanwhile she was slowly getting out of bed.

"Our date is in twenty minutes!" Anna panicked as she threw her underwear on. She was bouncing into a pair of nice jeans before falling to the floor. But she was up again in seconds throwing on a bra and running to the closet. She pulled out a black semi-long sleeved shirt and threw that on. And she dug out a pair of shiny black wedges.

"Oh yes, with Sarah, was it?" Elsa questioned, though she really didn't care.

"Saliba, and could you look up the restaurant it's called Agrabah's, then get dressed! We gotta move!" Anna cried before going into the bathroom. Elsa yawned before betting out of bed. She stretched before snapping her fingers. Her body was enveloped in snow. She snapped her fingers again and the snow revealed a new outfit. Ice purple dress pants with a snow white button up. And around her neck was a snowflake pendent. When she deemed her outfit satisfying, Elsa went to her phone and located the restaurant. A Middle Eastern themed restaurant, an interesting idea. And it was located in . . . . oh dear.

"Anna love, it seems that we're going to be terribly late" Elsa called. Anna opened the door. She had decided on a braided ponytail tonight, inspired by Fawn of course.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked as she came out. Elsa eyed her with approval, which Anna noticed, making her blush.

"D-Don't give me that look! We have to go, but why are we going to be late?" Anna asked again.

"Agrabah's is located about five miles from that woman's gym. We won't make it in time" Elsa said showing her the location,

"StoryBrooke?! That's an hour's drive! We'll never make it!" Anna sighed.

"Honestly Anna, have you forgotten that I am a supernatural being? And hour's distance is a five minute run for my kind. Get what you need, we'll be there soon" Elsa instructed. Anna smiled,

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around" Anna giggled. Elsa chuckled,

"I hope so. However I can certainly think of more reasons" Elsa growled as she eyed Anna up and down.

"M-Maybe later, we gotta glow-er go! W-We gotta go" Anna stuttered as she grabbed the rest of her things. They locked up the house and Elsa told Anna to hold on tightly and to close her eyes. Both excited and worried, Anna did so. But when she reopened them, they were there.

"Wow that was so cool! Elsa you're so fast!" Anna squealed when they both fixed whatever had been messed up during the lightning fast trip. Which only turned out to be a few strands of hair on Anna's half.

"Well supernaturals like myself have the ability to move fast. But to be honest, I'm not really that fast" Elsa confessed. Anna gave her a bewildered look.

"Really?" Anna asked skeptically.

"Really, since I already harbor a natural element as a power, some of my other attributes are not as strong as they should be" Elsa said. Anna hummed.

"Well, you're pretty cool to me, no pun intended" Anna winked jokingly. Elsa grinned,

"Thank you, now come along. This date is about to start" Elsa sighed as she took Anna's hand in her own. They walked into a place that strongly resembled a palace. When they walked in, they were greeted by Saliba, who had been talking to the host of the restaurant. She had a modestly designed red dress on and her hair was down, revealing its true length.

"Oh there they are, Anna! Elsa! You made it, I'm so glad" Saliba smiled warmly. Anna separated from Elsa to hug the other woman, making Elsa growl quietly.

"Elsa, it's good to see you, you look great" Saliba said turning her attention to the unhappy blonde.

"Likewise" she gritted out through a plastered smile. Anna gave her a small smile before whispering,

"Behave honey" Elsa groaned a little. This date was going to kill her. She gave the black haired woman a handshake before the pair was led to their table. Anna gave her another assuring smile. Elsa sighed, maybe this wouldn't be painful after all.

* * *

 **A/N: And that was chapter twenty seven! I hope you like it and Merry Christmas, happy holidays and so on! See you guys soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Welcome back everybody and Happy New Year! I hope you guys are enjoying you're break, and also shout out to my fellow college students who are still on break, thank goodness right? And if there are still high schoolers tasting freedom, shout out to you guys too! And thank you Sedryn for the advice, it's always helpful!**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters, just the storyline. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"So, where did you two meet? When Saliba told me she had gotten married, I just had to find out how she met you" Anna smiled as she spoke to Hannah. She was Saliba's wife. A successful business consultant. She even helped Saliba get her business off the ground.

"Well, we actually met after graduation. I was working for a good gym at the time and she became one of my clients." Saliba explained.

Elsa couldn't believe this. She was quietly observing Anna interact with the other ladies, and it seemed that they had been life-time friends. However, what irked her the most was the fact that Saliba seemed to constantly be staring at Anna. Perhaps she was just keeping eye contact, seeing as Anna always contributed to the conversation. But Elsa still had her suspicions. Anna was hers and hers alone. So she decided to make it very clear. She slowly leaned in, Anna none the wiser, and bit Anna's earlobe. The red head jumped with a squeak before turning to face the smirking blonde.

"Elsa!" Anna reprimanded. Saliba and Hannah giggled at the pair.

"Yes love?" Elsa grinned as Anna blushed and hid her ear.

"Stop it!" Anna hissed. Elsa merely batted her eyes innocently. The gesture made Anna huff quietly and give the blonde a meaningful look before returning to the conversation at hand.

"So you were Saliba's client, she always did talk about meeting people through her work, I'm definitely glad she did" Anna smiled.

"Yeah, but let me tell you, getting her attention was so hard!" Hannah exclaimed before taking a sip of her drink. Saliba grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I was fresh out of college and I was ready to work, I only had six months until I had to start paying back my student loans. So I wasn't exactly looking for someone" Saliba laughed.

"I know what you mean, I was so glad when the Arendelle Physical Therapy Office hired me" Anna added. Then the two giggled. Making Elsa growl lowly. So she was surprised when she felt Anna's hand slide into her own. She glanced at Anna, who glanced back, with a sweet, assuring smile. The gesture made the blonde blush lightly, which made Anna giggle quietly.

"Aw, you two are so cute" Saliba teased.

"They really are, so tell me Elsa" Hannah said, turning her attention to the blonde.

"Yes?" Elsa answered,

"You and Anna, where did you meet?" she asked. Saliba turned her attention to

"On her jogging route" Elsa answered easily. It had been their story for so long now, it almost sounded like the truth.

"Really? What happened?" she asked. And as rehearsed, Elsa told her short tale.

"Well, I was going the opposite direction, and just before we passed each other, I fell and twisted my ankle" Elsa said smoothly.

"Ouch" Saliba winced.

"Indeed, anyway, Anna was kind enough to help me, and I decided to take that route from then on. And the rest is history" Elsa finished before giving Anna an affectionate smile.

"Well, that does sound like Anna, she loves to help others" Saliba beamed. Anna waved her off,

"Any decent human being would have done it, I was just the lucky one that day" Anna said modestly.

"I'm certainly glad you did" Elsa added. Anna blushed again. In turn making the other couple coo at them. Afterward, they had finished their food and ordered dessert. They all shared a chocolate lava cake with four scoops of vanilla ice cream. But in the middle of the conversation, Saliba asked Anna to accompany her to the restroom. Anna saw no harm in it, but Elsa was not happy about it. Though she did not voice it, Anna had been assuring her the entire dinner that there was nothing going on, nor would there ever be. So the two left, leaving Elsa to speak with Hannah.

"So, I really like Elsa, and I'm still sorry about the stunt, it wasn't the most appropriate thing to say" Saliba apologized.

"Oh don't worry about that, you were just kidding around, Elsa is just a little rusty with jokes like that" Anna said with a small chuckle.

"It shows, but I can't help but think about how amazing Elsa is, she's been everywhere and done so much! Life must be an adventure between you two" Saliba gushed. Anna blushed. Things were definitely interesting, but they hadn't reached adventurous yet.

"She's a hoot alright" Anna chuckled, but now the more she thought about the stories Elsa told, the more Anna thought about, how Elsa got to those locations. Some seemingly beyond human reach. But of course, Elsa was not human.

"Well, I think it's time to head back, Hannah doesn't do too well with new people on her own" Saliba smiled.

"I'll be right there, I just need to fix my shirt a bit" Anna said pointing at a small spot from the food she had apparently dropped during their dinner discussions.

"Okay, I'll let Elsa know" Saliba said before leaving the red head alone. When the door closed, Anna let out a low whistle,

"Well, that definitely brings things into a new light" Anna hummed before turning the sink on and beginning to clean her shirt.

* * *

And at the end of the night, the two pairs separated off. But Elsa and Anna had to wait before they could go home. But Elsa had noticed something. Ever since desert, Anna had adopted this oddly serious look, which switched to thoughtful, then to wishful.

"Anna?" Elsa asked in concern. The shorter woman turned to look at her.

"What's up?" She answered, though she didn't break her facial expression. Which concerned Elsa now.

"Is something the matter? You were fine until dinner had finished. Is something on your mind?" she asked before taking Anna by the waist. She grew her wings out and flapped them experimentally. She had checked for prying eyes, but none were found. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and shook her head.

"Nothing's the matter, just thinking about some stuff, nothing important" she shrugged casually. They shot up into the night sky and headed home. Maybe there wasn't anything wrong, maybe Elsa was overthinking it. But she wouldn't press the matter, not now anyway.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Anna had been wrapping up the last of strawberry patch work, summer was coming to another close and autumn was drawing near. Things were going wonderfully between the two housemates, however Elsa was still bothered by Anna's response after the double date. Even now, she still makes those faces and whenever Elsa asked about it, Anna would merely brush it off as a passing thought. But now the vampire was starting to worry. So, when Anna came in from working for the night, Elsa had decided to confront her.

"Anna, dear we need to talk" Elsa said with great concern. Anna had tossed her boots by the door and stretched before rolling her shoulders. Copper came rushing in after her and then she closed the door.

"Hey Elsa, I've been meaning to talk to you too, so I'm glad you're here" Anna said.

"May I go first?" Elsa asked, she really wanted to get her piece in before Anna began.

"Sure" Anna said with a casual shrug.

"I've noticed that you've acting strangely, but it didn't start until after that dinner date, did Saliba say something that bothered you? I want to help where I can, but you have to tell me instead doing what you have, I've been worried about you" Elsa said, her voice filled with worry, and hurt. And now Anna felt bad, maybe she should have communicated better regarding her behavior. But she had a lot to think about, and Elsa couldn't know what it was she was thinking about. Until now anyway.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but I've been thinking a lot lately" Anna said with a sheepish shrug.

"Thinking? Thinking about what?" Elsa questioned.

"You" Anna said before she approached the blonde. Elsa's concern grew and fear began to fester in the back of her mind.

"Me?" Elsa asked. She didn't know whether to brace herself for the worst or not.

"Just about you and you're awesome powers, makes wish I had powers like yours too" Anna smiled.

"That's all?" Elsa questioned, she was greatly relieved, and here she thought that something was troubling her dearest strawberry.

"Yeah, nothing heavy, just wondering is all, now, how about some dinner?" Anna asked with a goofy eyebrow raise. Elsa chuckled before pulling the redhead flush against her own body.

"I'm craving dessert more than dinner" she growled into Anna's ear before licking the shell of it. This action succeeded in making the smaller woman tremble. Anna bit her lower lip and blushed deeply.

"U-Um, w-well I bought some cake, i-if you want it" Anna stuttered out, becoming more flustered when Elsa began to run her hands to the hem of her shirt and slip beneath it.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a . . . strawberry muffin with a lovely glaze, if you will" Elsa purred. Anna squeaked. Elsa growled and before anyone could blink, Elsa and Anna had disappeared. The sounds left were of a closing door and a high pitched squeal.

* * *

The next day, Anna was at the clinic working with an even brighter smile than usual. It was slow again, but high school football was just around the corner, so it wouldn't last. And while she was in her office working on some papers, she got a knock her door.

"Come in" Anna said, not looking up from the work.

"Anna, you have a visitor" the familiar voice of the receptionist said. It was then Anna looked up, and she saw Fawn approaching her with her usual smile.

"Hey Fawn! It's been a while" Anna beamed. And it was true, the zoo had to add a new habitats for incoming animals, so it was all hands on deck at the zoo.

"Yup, sure has, so how's work and Elsa?" Fawn asked once the door shut. By then she was floating in a sitting position, legs crossed.

"Great! And I've been wanting to ask you something" Anna said with a curious tone.

"Sure, what's up?" Fawn asked before leaping into the air and floating down, now sitting in an Indian style. Her elbows on her knees and hands beneath her chin.

"Well, this has been crossing my mind a lot lately, so I figured I would ask you, so what's it like being a vampire?" Anna asked eagerly.

"Being a vampire? Well, to be honest, it feels a lot like when I was human, except now, I drink blood and I'm gonna live a long time, nothing too interesting" Fawn said with an honest shrug.

"Really" Anna asked incredously. She had expected a bit of a more interesting answer, but then again, Fawn didn't have any special powers like Elsa.

"Yup, but I do have a sweet bank account, a perk of working for so long" Fawn winked.

"I would think so, but, how do you keep your money? Surely the banks notice how much money you have and that your name has been on it for long" Anna pointed out.

"Not a chance, after a certain amount of years, I take all my money out and wait a couple of decades, then I open another account with a new name and new information, it's simple really" Fawn explained.

"What's your current name?" Anna asked.

"Tina McGee, born and raised in Hawaii but moved to Indianapolis for a chance for a new start as a zookeeper, she came with a "small family inheritance" but chooses to work to keep herself grounded" Fawn smiled.

"Clever, and I'm sure this inheritance is quite generous" Anna snorted.

"You don't even know the half of it. But enough about finances. What brought the vampire thing on, you've never brought it up before." Fawn said.

"It's silly, but, I've been wondering what it would be like to be an actual vampire like you and Elsa" Anna said before setting her pen down.

"Wow that is an interesting thought. But it's like I said, you don't really feel any different, you just stop aging and have a change of diet, and some appearance, it's mostly the ears and some abilities" Fawn said before uncovering one of her ears and wiggling it.

"Elsa does that too" Anna pointed out before smiling fondly. Fawn suddenly stared at her before grinning.

"Apparently that's not the only thing she does" Fawn suddenly guffawed. Anna narrowed her eyes curiously, what on earth was she talking about? Well if she had checked her mirror more closely this morning, she would have covered up all the love marks that Elsa had left her. But she didn't. So now Fawn was laughing at a decently sized pinkish purple mark on the base of her neck. One that her uniform could not cover.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for now folks, see you soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n: Welcome everyone to chapter twenty nine and my longest running story ever! So many of you have read this story and it still amazes me as to how much you guys like it! Well, let's get moving!**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters, please enjoy.**

* * *

After her talk with Fawn, Anna had continued to wonder about Elsa and Fawn's world. True she had experienced a small portion of it, the flying, seeing locations she didn't even know existed, and of course Elsa's powers. But she couldn't help but wonder, what else was there? And she wanted to ask Elsa more about it, but she didn't want to sound weird or something. So she continued to ask Fawn. And the more she learned, the more she subconsciously wanted to be like them.

"Look, I don't talking to you about our kind, but shouldn't you ask Elsa about this?" Fawn said. Anna was out for her morning jog with Copper and she had question about the vampires, so she had called Fawn again.

"I know, but you're a different breed of vampire, so I figured I would ask you" Anna said. And it was true, the questions she had been asking, were leaning more towards Fawn's kind, and not Elsa's.

"I suppose you're right, but to answer your question, no we don't have a single preference of animal blood. I myself love several types of animal blood. But mostly for predators" Fawn confessed.

"Is that why you work with big cats?" Anna asked with a smile.

"Mostly yeah, I actually just love dangerous animals" Fawn said before laughing a bit.

"Elsa said that you did, something about the thrill" Anna said.

"Don't I know it" Fawn said. Then the discussion was changed to several other things. Then when Anna had made it home, she had just finished her conversations and hung up. When she entered her house, she was greeted by Rain. And just when she was about to wonder where Elsa was, she felt an odd weight on her shoulder. She glanced to her left and saw a familiar bat on her shoulder, it began to nuzzle her neck.

"There you are Elsa, have fun while I was gone?" Anna chuckled before letting Copper off his leash and walking further in. She set his leash on the wall hook and took Elsa off her shoulder. She cupped the little creature in her hands and chuckled.

"I was very bored, so I ravaged the fridge and devoured all of your grapes" Elsa said.

"Elsa!" Anna whined slightly. She had just bought those, and they were the last of her favorite that the store had in stock. She had been really looking forward to eating them!

"They were delicious" Elsa added.

"I didn't even get to eat any, you stinker!" Anna whined some more before pouting. She walked into the living room and set Elsa on the couch. Then proceeded to act like a child. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to the ice wielder. Slightly confused, Elsa took flight and flew up behind Anna before changing back.

"Anna?" Elsa tried, but still Anna said nothing. She just turned and walked towards their room. Still wanting to know why she was suddenly getting the silent treatment, Elsa followed her. And imagine her surprise when she walked in to see Anna taking her shirt off.

"Oh, so you want to play? I certainly don't mind" Elsa grinned pleasantly. But before she could even shed a garment of clothing, Anna headed to the bathroom. Anna gave her a suggestive wink before walking into the bathroom. But instead of leaving it open, she closed and locked the door. Elsa practically teleported to the door and tried to open it, but it refused to budge. Elsa groaned, and hoped Anna's behavior wouldn't last all day. She didn't know if she could handle this.

* * *

Unfortunately for her, it did last the rest of the day. Even while she slept. In her dreams, Anna was a relentless tease. Making provocative gestures and sounds, and all. And when Elsa tried to get close enough, Anna just seemed to disappear and reappear at a further distance. And at the moment, they were in the clouds playing a game of hide and seek. And boy was Elsa losing.

"Elsa" the vampire heard Anna say. The tone of voice was an enticing purr as it echoed off the clouds. She turned to see Anna once again. But she was in nothing but a red silk robe that was tied loosely. She gave Elsa the come hither motion and a saucy wink. Elsa growled at the invitation, but when she flew over, Anna had disappeared. And that's how the dream continued. Anna seducing Elsa with different outfits then vanishing without a trace and reappearing again. Curiously enough, before her dream had ended, she did manage to get close enough to dream Anna, however, this Anna was different from hers. This Anna was a vampire, just like her, she had cute vampire ears and a lovely set of fangs. But before she could say anything, the vampire Anna kissed her, winked, and then disappeared.

Elsa then woke with a start. Those dreams were so vivid. She quickly remembered what had happened and went to try and speak to Anna, however she still refused to look or say anything to her. But her bodily gestures made it very hard for the poor vampire to resist her. What had she done to earn such a punishment? She tried to think back, had she done something? Or said something perhaps? And like the sharp minded woman she was, Elsa did figure it out. And she knew how to make it up to her, but she would have to leave.

"Anna, I'm going out for a bit" she then disappeared. Anna, who had been sitting in the living room on her laptop, looked up. Her previous pout still in place.

While Elsa was out on her mission, she kept thinking back to her dream, vampire Anna looked so cute, but acted anything but. Then again, that's how vampires were. Yes, Elsa loved to flirt and tease her strawberry relentlessly, and even before they were together, Elsa had done rather intimate things with Anna. Like the back massage. While she wanted nothing more than to ravage her, she had controlled herself. But when their fateful night had finally happened, her instincts had kicked in and took over, which lead her to dominating her sweet Anna.

But she couldn't help but wonder, what would it be like to have Anna as a vampire? Granted her appearance would only change a little, would her personality alter as well? Elsa's had when she was changed. But maybe Anna's wouldn't, she was such a kind soul. But, she wouldn't mind Anna being a vampire. And she seemed to be interested, since she asked about her powers on their way home from the double date. And according to Fawn, Anna had been asking her about their way of life. When this started, she did know. But she was oddly excited about it.

* * *

When Elsa returned home, instead of going inside, she knocked on the door and hid her arms behind her back. She heard Anna moving to the front door, mumbling about an unexpected visitor. She heard Rain and Copper come too, and couldn't help but smile. She loved those dogs. She suddenly heard the door open and she smiled.

"Hello-Elsa?" Anna asked with disbelief. Elsa then presented what she had hidden behind her back. It was a bouquet of winter orchids, and a grocery bag. But inside was another bag of Anna's favorite grapes.

"I apologize for eating your grapes, so I got you some more" Elsa said. Hopefully Anna wouldn't ignore her anymore, and definitely stop with the teasing. She saw Anna blush lightly, and watched her take the peace offerings. After sniffing her flowers, Anna gave Elsa a stern look. The vampire was surprised by the look. But when she saw the teasing glint, she relaxed.

"You are forgiven, but, if it happens again, I won't be so nice" Anna grinned before stepping to the side to let Elsa in.

"Dully noted love, so I am safe to sleep with you tonight?" Elsa asked carefully, yet hopefully. Anna snorted,

"No, you have to sleep in the bird cage on the back porch" Anna said sarcastically. But Elsa seemed to believe her, given that she had a look of mild horror on her face.

"Elsa, I'm kidding" she chuckled. Elsa blushed before entering the house, a pink blush of embarrassment brushed across her face. Anna rolled her eyes before closing the door.

"You're such a goof" Anna giggled. Elsa merely huffed, but she felt a warm body press against her side. Naturally it was Anna. And the blush only got darker. Such an adorable pair. Anna but the flowers in a vase in the kitchen. And set the grapes in a bowl. Elsa was in the living room, on the ceiling. She was sitting down and looking at her with an amused smile.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked with a surprised giggle.

"Nothing, just sitting" Elsa replied. Anna rolled her eyes,

"Well how am I supposed to share this with you if you're up there and I'm down here?" Anna questioned before raising the bowl.

"I assumed that you would want them for yourself, I ate the other bag remember?" Elsa reminded her.

"Yes, but it's my gift and I want to share with you" Anna said.

"Very well" was all the blonde said before floating down. Anna went to the couch and sat down. Elsa was going to sit down next to her. But the red head wanted the vampire to put her head on her lap. Anna giggled when Elsa opened her mouth. But Anna put one half in her mouth and offered her the other. Elsa purred before nipping off the other end of the fruit. But she licked Anna's lips in the process too. Succeeding in making her blush. And of course, this behavior lasted until the last grape was gone, and the bowl carelessly lying down on the floor. Sighs of approval and dominating growls overtook the house.

* * *

It was raining again in Arendelle, but this time, it was an absolute down pour. Drivers were driving slowly with their hazard lights on. And pedestrians could barely see their noses. And at the moment, Anna was running through town, making a mad dash for the nearest cover. She was visiting Odd at his Shoppe and had wanted to buy some chocolate for Elsa and herself. It was drizzling at the time, nothing to worry about. But by the time she had finished her visit and paid for the chocolate, it was raining cats and dogs. So, she rushed from there to the nearest store. Unfortunately, it wasn't close enough to the local in-town parking lot, where her car was.

"Great, just great. The one day I chose to go out without some sort of cover" Anna grumbled, but she didn't finish her sentence. A harsh wind sent spray into her face. She sputtered, perhaps with a little more exaggeration than needed, then groaned.

"Okay, I'm going inside" Anna said with finality. She turned and walked inside. Unfortunately, she had walked into an ice cream parlor. She was blasted by a wave of cold air. There was no one in the pastel colored store, except the people behind the counter.

"Aw, come on" Anna muttered to herself. She trailed to the front counter and ordered a hot fudge sundae. It was the hottest thing they sold, so Anna would take it. She sat in the booth closest to the window. She began to shiver slightly, her clothes were soaked the whole way through. Perhaps staying in a cold environment was not a good idea. She didn't want to get sick, Elsa would never let her hear the end of it. Her thoughts were suddenly stopped by the sound of sharp cracks of thunder.

"Nasty storm" Anna said to herself. She began to shiver again. She really should go. She finished her treat and left. The storm was still raging on, but she had to get to her car. Her seats had heaters in them. So with that motivation in mind, she sprinted to the parking lot.

It was a near six minute run, but she made it. But she was drenched and dripping now. She fumbled with her keys, but eventually got in. She sat down and sighed with great relief. She was about to turn the ignition, then her phone rang.

"A-Amelia?" Anna said, she was beginning to chatter now. So, she cranked up the engine and fired up the heaters.

"Anna dear, are you alright?" Amelia asked with concern instead of her usual greeting.

"I-I t-thought y-you we-were g-going t-t-t-to" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"We arrived a few hours ago, but that's not important. Are you alright? You can barely say a full word." Amelia asked with concern.

"J-Just, g-go-got, cau-caught in t-the r-r-rai-rain" Anna chattered out.

"Then I suggest you get home immediately and warm up! I'm sure Elsa would be more than happy to help you" Amelia said with an added teasing. Anna said nothing, and her teeth were starting to hurt from the constant clashing.

"I will call you later darling, driving in the rain is dangerous enough, please be safe love, and tell Elsa, and Fawn especially, that I say hello" Amelia said before bidding her farewell. And while Anna drove home, throughout the shivering and shattering, Anna had a thought. What did the Naval Captain mean by that, especially Fawn? She thought and thought. And when she made it to her drive-way. She suddenly squealed, to the best of her inhibited ability. If what she thought was true, then things were about to get more exciting. She had to tell Elsa! She got out her car, leaving the chocolate, and moved quickly inside. She practically sprinted to her room. She saw Elsa sleeping and grinned manically. She launched herself onto Elsa, startling her awake.

"Huh? What? Anna! What is the meaning of this and why are you wet?!" Elsa demanded once she had realized she wasn't being attacked.

"I-I t-th-think, Am-Amel-lia l-likes F-F-Fa-Fawn!" Anna stuttered as she bounced eagerly on Elsa's hips. The blonde narrowed her eyes before they widened. For two reasons. One, Anna was blue, soaking wet, and chattering. And two, that Amelia may have affections for Fawn. It was an interesting theory, and they would dwell on it later. But right now, there was a more important issue at hand.

"Anna, you need to warm up immediately! Get in the shower right now!"

* * *

 **A/N: Tada! Chapter twenty nine! See you soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Welcome back everybody! Wow over five hundred reviews! And I am so sorry about this late chapter, but the new semester started and I have a full load. But I'm still here for you guys! And thank you Sedryn for the help, love ya to pieces.**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters included, please enjoy.**

* * *

When Anna got the call that Amelia would be coming home early, she nearly deafened the house residents. Elsa woke up but quickly went back to sleep after figuring out that it was nothing more than her goofy red head. Rain and Copper ran to Anna making sure that their owner was not being attacked. When they saw she wasn't, they just sat there and stared.

"I can't believe that you're coming home early! I'm so excited!" Anna cheered.

"Yes, I can tell. I will fly out in two days with a few others. But I should be back as early as Tuesday next week" Amelia said.

"That's great! We should have lunch with Elsa and Fawn when you get back" Anna said, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of her friend.

"That would be lovely, it has been quite some time since I've seen those two" Amelia said with an air of recollection.

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure Fawn will be excited to hear that you're coming back, she's been asking about you" Anna said. But she wasn't completely telling the truth. Fawn asked about Amelia on occasion, but never in a possibly romantic sense. But things can change.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, it will be nice to see her again. Oh, I have to go, it's time for crew inspection!" Amelia said with a little more eagerness than needed.

"Have fun yelling at those poor souls, and I'll see you soon!" Anna said before hanging up. She sighed heavily. Amelia didn't even seem excited about her mentioning Fawn! Maybe she had overthought what Amelia had said before. But then again, Amelia wasn't one to show emotions or feelings like that. This was something Anna learned long ago. But maybe, just maybe, she could draw out whatever it was the military captain was feeling toward the zookeeper.

"Baby, I don't think you should be doing this" Elsa said. They were out for an evening walk when Anna explained what she had planned in order to get Amelia and Fawn together. But Elsa was having some doubts. And by some, she meant major ones.

"Do you even know if Fawn likes Amelia? Well, in a more romantic sense of the word?" Elsa asked with a raised brow. Fawn had never expressed an interest outside of friendship for Amelia. Let alone anyone at all as far as Elsa knew. So this out of the blue proclamation was a bit out there for the blonde vampire.

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean that there isn't something there!" Anna shot back. Elsa sighed,

"Of course, but I must tell you, I've known Fawn for many years, and I've never seen her in a relationship or wanting to have one before" Elsa warned.

"Well there's a first time for everything!" Anna exclaimed.

"I cannot disagree with you there, but I still think that you may have overthought Amelia's words." Elsa commented before lightly nudging her beloved's shoulder. Anna pushed back, and that became a back and forth event. So much so that Anna started giggling. Then her childish streak came out to play.

"Tag, you're it!" Anna suddenly cried out before taking off the dimly lit path and into the open field. Elsa tilted her head curiously and squinted her eyes, trying to figure out why Anna was running. It? What was she supposed to do?

Now Anna, who had made a mad dash, was a little confused as to why she was still running. Elsa was faster than sound, as far as Anna was concerned. So where was she? Anna turned around and saw Elsa standing there. What was she doing? She went back and gave Elsa a look.

"Elsa, what are you standing there for? Come on!" Anna chuckled before tagging Elsa again and leaping back.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" Elsa asked. That had been the second time Anna had lightly assaulted her.

"Uh, duh, playing tag. I tag you, then I run" Anna said.

"Why?" Elsa asked. Anna stared at her for a decent minute before figuring out that Elsa had never played tag before. So she would have to explain it to her.

"Okay, so I tag you, which makes you it, I run, you chase me, and if you tag me, I'm it, and the roles are reversed" Anna said. Short, sweet and to the point.

"Is there a winner?" Elsa asked. This game did sound like fun, but she preferred to have a motive.

"Well, no not really, unless we play freeze tag, but there aren't enough people" Anna explained.

"Can there be a winner?" Elsa asked again.

"Well, I mean, I guess so, but it's just the two of us" Anna said, not really sure why there needed to be a victor in the simple game.

"What does the winner get?" Elsa asked, firing another question.

"The feeling of accomplishment?" Anna said, though it sounded more as an uncertain question.

"Well I propose there be a prize for the victor" Elsa said with a tone of negotiation and ulterior motivation.

"Fine, what do you want?" Anna asked. But she got her answer when Elsa stuck her tongue out in a sensual manner and a suggestive wink. Which succeeded in making Anna blush.

"Okay, but if I win, you have to help me with Fawn and Amelia" Anna proposed.

"Very well, so I'm 'it' then?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but please use human speed, I'm not as fast as you" Anna pointed out.

"A challenge? Fair enough, it just makes wanting the prize more desirable" Elsa purred.

"Right, we go until I get tired. Oh my gosh look at that!" Anna said with a sudden panicked tone pointing behind the blonde. Elsa whipped her head around, only to see nothing. When she looked back, Anna had taken off.

"Sucker!" Anna called back before laughing in victory.

"A trickster I see, very well" Elsa said before running after the red head, with her restricted speed. It didn't take long for Elsa to catch up with Anna. But a sudden turn to the right, and Anna was off again. But Elsa was not easy to shake off. She spun on her heels and soon followed. Eventually Elsa tagged Anna. And the chase went the other direction. And this continued for a good amount of time, back and forth they chased each other neither of them really keeping count of who had tagged the other the most. And even with her constant cardio work outs, Anna eventually got tired. And who won this little game? Elsa had made a mental tally count for them, and the final score was Elsa, twenty seven, Anna nineteen. But she could always collect her winnings later. And she intended to.

* * *

Finally Amelia returned home and settled. She was in the middle of pouring herself a drink when she got a call from Anna. She had made reservations for them tonight. The name of the place was not given, but the directions were given, and the meet up time was around six thirty. A little early in her opinion, but who was she to complain? She had not seen her friends for quite some time. And she dressed casually, a pair of nice jeans, black boot styled heels, and a nice semi-long sleeved black top. She was not one for makeup, but she added a touch of mascara. She then grabbed her tan leather jacket and headed out the door, it was time to go after all.

All the while, Anna and Elsa were getting discussing the possibilities of the night on the way to their destination. Fawn said she would meet them there.

"Anna, I still do not think that Amelia likes Fawn, and I also don't want this to be awkward, should something go wrong, so I suggest you have a backup plan" Elsa said from her seat in the passenger side.

"Why would it be awkward?" Anna asked curiously.

"Because, what if they don't like each other like you said they supposedly do? It would bring an air of awkwardness to the table, and I am not one for discomfort." Elsa pointed out.

"Hypothetically speaking, if things were to go south, the best thing to do is apologize and hope that they would forgive me for misinterpreting everything" Anna said.

"That's it?" Elsa questioned.

"Well yeah, unless you have a better idea?" Anna challenged. A catty smirk swept across Elsa's lips,

"Don't worry my sweet one, I most certainly do" she purred. Something sank in Anna's chest, she hoped it wouldn't come down to Elsa's idea. And she certainly hoped it wouldn't be at her expense.

Fawn was first to arrive at the establishment. It was a casual eatery, so Fawn came just as so. Sapphire jeans, brown flats, and a white tank top with a forest green jacket. And around her neck was a fairy pendant. She was excited for the evening. Her pointed ears twitched a bit. Which meant that Elsa and Anna had arrived. She turned around and saw Anna running up to give her a hug.

"Hey Anna, you seem more excited than usual" Fawn laughed when Anna began to jump up and down. Elsa gave her an exasperated look and Fawn smiled.

"So, where's Amelia? She's supposed to be coming to right?" Fawn asked. This only made Anna squeal even louder. Had Anna consumed a lot of sugar before leaving? She wasn't sure.

"I have arrived ladies, nearly hit traffic, but I was fortunate enough" Amelia called as she walked towards them.

"Kitty!" Anna cried out as she bounced off Fawn and crashed into her best friend. And even though Elsa had been assured, and it had been proven several times, Elsa still did not trust Amelia fully. And she still definitely did not like Amelia hugging her Anna. But, she had been gone for months, and Anna missed her. So she couldn't truly be jealous. On the outside anyway.

During the early lunch date, Anna had made sure that Fawn sat with her and that Amelia sat with Elsa. The blonde was not too happy, but it was a part of Anna's "grand master plan", so she would humor her beloved. But when everyone ordered their food and it came, which was surprisingly quick, considering what they all ordered, things began to get interesting.

"So, Amelia, how was the trip back?" Fawn asked. She had struck up a conversation, Anna discreetly bumped Elsa's foot. And surprisingly enough, Fawn and Amelia kept talking. Elsa and Anna would occasionally throw in their two cents. But Elsa got bored with that quickly, and instead, she started a daring game of footsie with Anna. Which nearly ended the date because Elsa decided to travel a higher up Anna's leg. She pressed a rather . . . sensitive, area, and Anna, poor, unsuspecting Anna, let out the strangest, garbled mewl Elsa had ever heard.

"I-I um, really love this food" Anna said quickly before stuffing her face. Though she had a flushed look on her face. Across the table, Elsa was smug and thoroughly entertained. Thankfully neither of the pair's friends were the wiser about Elsa's previous action. But when lunch had drawn to a close, Anna had to excuse herself to the bathroom. Yet Elsa didn't follow. Not because she didn't want to, she really did. But Anna had given her a rather, dirty look, so she stayed back.

* * *

When the lunch date had finished, it was Anna's turn to be smug. Even if the reason was different from the blonde's. Fawn and Amelia seemed to becoming chattier than they once were. Even now as everyone began to walk, they were talking.

"I told you so" Anna bragged before gently bumping Elsa's shoulder with her own.

"Do not count your eggs before they hatch my love, talking is something everyone does" Elsa countered. But it didn't falter Anna's mood. Instead it brought an entirely new idea. One that was a guaranteed winner.

"Hey Amelia, Fawn, the Autumn Fair is coming up soon, do you wanna go?" Anna asked. Everyone paused before Amelia's eyes lit up,

"Oh yes! The Autumn Fair! I cannot believe I had forgotten about it!" Amelia grinned wildly. And seeing this reaction was a first for the two vampires. They were mildly shocked to say the least.

"The Autumn Fair?" Elsa questioned. She had never heard of the event before. But if Anna knew, why hadn't they gone before?

"That sounds fun" Fawn commented.

"Oh it is, it only comes every two years, and this year they have a special, secret event!" Anna squealed.

"I suppose" Elsa yawned. It was time to go.

"Don't be that way, now come on, we'll see you guys later!" Anna said before hugging the others goodbye. She led Elsa back to the car and quickly drove home. Things were starting to look good from Anna's point of view. She smiled at the thought. But little did she know, Elsa was planning something as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter thirty guys! Look at how've far we've come. I swear I'll update sooner next time, see you later!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Welcome back everybody! It's good to see you all again. Well, my chaotic schedule has decided to let me breathe for a moment, so I posted this! I hope you like it! And I'm very sorry it took so long.**

 **I don't own Frozen or the mentioned Disney characters.**

* * *

Signs of the fair's arrival was starting to become evident in the small town of Arendelle. Lines of trucks carrying rides, food and game stands, and all sorts of things, were dominating the main roads. But, since Anna was working, she could not participate in the observation like the others. She had to work after all. Bills don't pay themselves. Even if she wished they did. And after work, she was tired, and wanted to take a nap. Anna noticed that Elsa was not in their room, so she could only assume that Elsa decided to sleep somewhere else, perhaps the closet again.

The red head hummed to herself before she stripped down into nothing but her underwear and threw one of her oversized T-shirts. She stretched herself with a groan before flopping on covers. She didn't feel like crawling under the covers, so she just pulled half of the blanket over her body, the only thing a person could see was the knees down. But it was comfortable, at least to her. She slowly dozed off, and by the time she was fully asleep, she didn't realize that Elsa had come walking in.

She just returned from outside, and she was ready for bed. But when she saw Anna, she couldn't but think,

" _Such a beautiful creature, and she's all mine"_ and the further in she walked, she couldn't help but also think,

" _I do believe that's it is time that I collect my winnings"_ and the opportunity could not have been more perfect. So she crept quietly around the room. She changed into a loose fitting pair of pajamas then floated over to their bed. She landed softly on all fours before sneaking up to Anna's sleeping form. She wasn't under the blanket, meaning that her plan would run without that detail of complication. Such a wonderful thing. She eased herself over Anna's sleeping form before leaning down and kissing Anna's freckled nose. Anna sighed quietly in her sleep. Shifting only slightly. Elsa practically purred. But now it was time for the fun to start.

Elsa crawled backwards until her hands could ease under the hem of Anna's shirt. She easily glided it up until revealed the swells of the underside of Anna's slightly paler breasts. When the task was complete, she gazed down at the new, yet familiar territory she would explore. She ghosted her claws over the expanse of Anna's stomach, making Anna shiver. She traced her way up and around the sleeping woman's navel, then up to the valley between Anna's breasts. There, she moved the shirt up just enough so that Anna's nipples were now showing. Oh how the vampire's mouth watered. She wasted no time, she crawled up just enough before extending her lengthy tongue. She dipped her head down before lightly swirling it around Anna's left nipple. She heard Anna mumble in her sleep. But it did not deter her.

"Mmm" she heard Anna sigh in approval as Elsa continued her gentle onslaught. Eventually, after five glorious minutes of licking Anna's nipples to their peaks, she grew tired of using her tongue. So, her mouth took its turn. She suckled gently, loving how Anna tasted. And at some point, Anna started to moan in her sleep. They started off as weak mewls, but when Elsa started to nip and suckle harder, Anna began to moan. All it did was spur the blonde on. The second Anna began to move, Elsa froze and levitated upward. She had to wait for Anna to settle again. That itself didn't take too long. And she was thankful. Because her cravings were starting to grow. So the second Anna stopped moving, Elsa moved down and floated towards Anna's legs. She landed gently onto the bed before slowly easing Anna's legs apart.

Elsa purred again as Anna's arousal hit her nose. She licked her lips in a sensual fashion before extending two clawed fingers. She made them tip toe up Anna's thigh before settling on her hips. Then she used said claws to hook into the underwear and slowly pull it to the side, and just beneath was Elsa's arousal slicked prize. Deciding not to waste any more time than she already had, the fruit eater decided to get to work. She leaned in, inhaling Anna's scent, growling at the delicious scent. Her tongue came out to play again, and extended it to Anna's lower lips. She was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Anna had been having an oddly pleasant dream. She was working on her strawberry patch, and Elsa was outside with her. However, all the strawberry plants were different colors and Elsa was in a strawberry patterned bikini lounging on a lounge chair with an ice parasol protecting her from the sun. And things were going pretty well. Anna had just collected a few hundred green strawberries, and now she was going to move to the orange ones. However, before she could even stand up, Elsa called out to her.

"Anna, could you come here for a moment?" and with a happy smile, Anna went to see what her lover wanted.

"What's up?" Anna asked as she took off her winged gloves and let them fly away somewhere. Elsa, who had been laying down, had slowly risen. A look of mischief in her eyes.

"Anna, baby, I'm hungry" she said before pouting cutely.

"Is that all? Okay, well we are outside, so what kind of strawberry do you want?" Anna asked with a light chuckle. Elsa grinned as she bared her fangs in a predatory manner,

"Yours would be perfect" Elsa purred. Anna blushed deeply, but decided to feign ignorance,

"That doesn't help Elsa, I have acres of strawberries, which one do you want? The green ones? Or maybe orange? I recommend the purple ones though" Anna said with surprising ease. The way Elsa had been looking at her was not helping in the slightest. Especially since now she was moving away from her lounge chair and towards her.

"I know you did not misunderstand my delicious mate, I want your strawberry" she growled before pouncing onto Anna. She squealed in surprise as they both landed on a cloud. Where did that come from? Anna was on her back and Elsa was staring down at her, a look of hunger in her eyes.

"May I?" she asked. And of course Anna nodded, dream Elsa chuckled before sliding down. And before she had time to process what was obviously going to happen, she suddenly felt a shock of pleasure run through her body and a small moan was not far behind. It seemed that dream Elsa was going to hesitate. And as she went down on her Anna's moans only got louder, and her grip on the cloud, which suspiciously felt like her bed sheets, grew tighter. She bucked her hips and made the most obscene of sounds. And that familiar coil was twisting so tightly, she didn't know how much more she could take.

* * *

Elsa laved her tongue as deeply as she could before Anna finally came undone, moaning Elsa's name in her sleep. She made quick work of the clean up before she yawned. It was past her bed time, but it was totally worth it. Anna's taste never failed to make her want more. She purred in victory as she gazed at Anna's sweating body. Her breathing was labored and her skin was flushed. She was very tempted to repeat her actions. But before she could really toy with the idea, Anna began to wake up. So she took that as a sign to go to sleep. She crawled back up the bed before settling near Anna's side. And the time Anna's eyes opened, Elsa's had closed. But her smirk never left her face.

"Wow, that dream felt so real" Anna yawned as she sat up. She glanced down and saw that Elsa was next to her. Huh, when had she come in? Feeling aroused from the dream, Anna got up to take a shower. She needed to cool down. When the bathroom door closed behind her, Elsa cracked one eye open, it gleamed in triumphant mischief. Anna was none the wiser.

* * *

Finally the day of the fair had arrived and Anna and Amelia were quite excited. Music played in the distant background, followed by the sounds of shouts of excitement and thrill. However for the vampires, they could smell everything. From the show animals, the smell of the machines all the way to the perfumes that their human companions were wearing. Elsa's stomach churned slightly, but Fawn didn't seem to mind.

"I hope the line for the triple decker carousel isn't too long this year!" Anna squealed in delight.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but I the Gravity Cyclone will be another thriller this year" Amelia grinned. And as the two spoke, the two supernatural beings slowed down so they could have their own private conversation.

"My dearest friend, I need to ask you something" Elsa said.

"Fire away my icy friend" Fawn said with her usual happy go lucky self.

"I must, know, and please don't mention that I asked you this to Anna, but; how do you feel about Amelia?" Elsa asked. And the question seemed to take Fawn by surprise.

"Amelia? Well, she seems pretty nice I guess, why?" the short woman countered.

"Well, Anna is under the impression that Amelia has feelings for you or something of the sort" Elsa commented offhandedly.

"Really?" Fawn asked. Her tone neutral. Perhaps Elsa's hunch had been correct after all.

"Yes, so I need the truth from you" Elsa said as they both watched Anna and Amelia run off to a game. It was one of those 'win a goldfish' games. Those which are most likely guaranteed to be rigged. However before she could get an answer, Fawn glanced towards the two human women and said,

"Uh oh" in a slightly worried but teasing tone. Elsa raised a brow.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't look now, but I think one of the vendors is looking at your lady" Fawn said before pointing at the vendor at the goldfish stand. Elsa followed Fawn's tanned arm before she laid her eyes on a rather creepy looking man. Now Anna was not paying any sort of attention to him. She seemed more entranced by the little water dwellers. However Amelia seemed to notice and said something to him before offering a dirty look. He instantly backed off.

"Hey Elsa! Fawn! Come try this!" Anna shouted, calling the two over. They were over there in an instant, and curiously enough, Elsa suddenly became entranced by the little fish swimming around. Suddenly becoming excited, she asked Anna if she could try it. Not seeing the harm, Anna paid for her attempts. And you would think that a vampire over three hundred years old would have a great sense of aim. Well, not Elsa. She missed each and every time, making Fawn cackle and Anna and Amelia giggle quietly. It didn't take long for Elsa to become flustered.

"This game is clearly pointless" she huffed. Crossing her arms across her chest with a defiant look in her eyes and an embarrassed blush across her pale cheeks.

"My poor baby" Anna cooed sympathetically before reaching up and pecked the cool blonde on the nose. Then everyone moved on. They tried the water shooter game, Amelia won and claimed a stuffed cat. After that came the darts game. Anna watched Fawn nail and each every one of her targets and congratulated her in a very animated fashion. Her prize, of all things, was a weird looking creature. It was white, with black patterns, creepy green eyes and an oddly shaped tail. But Fawn said that she always took the ones that were either last, or by her definition, looked cool. No one commented after that.

* * *

It seemed that after a good hour and a half, everyone but Elsa had a stuffed or plastic prize. Except for Amelia, who had given a few of hers to passing children. But now the blonde was acting childish. She pouted, made comments under her breath. Anna found it amusing, before spotting something in the distance. On the prize rack was a bat with the pattern of a strawberry. Her eyes glowed before pulling Elsa to the game, the classic test your strength game.

"Anna this looks ridiculous" Elsa said. However she became more intrigued when she saw a huge muscled man try the game and lose. His friends and girlfriend were both amused and unamused. Her strength knew no bounds. But she didn't want to use it on something so trivial. So she would watch Anna go. Anna paid for herself, apparently it was five dollars for three swings. You had to hit one hundred twice in order to choose your prize.

"Do your best baby" Elsa called. A few spectators came to watch her too. Some chuckling and making doubtful comments. But the second Anna picked her hammer and took a swing, everyone heard the bell ring. And again, and a third time. Anna turned around and beamed at Elsa, who had a stunned look on her face. Anna skipped to claim her prize, the strawberry bat and walked back to Elsa.

"This is for you" Anna said before presenting the gift to her. Elsa blushed lightly,

"Thank you, it's very . . . us" Elsa said as found the word she was looking for.

"Us?" Anna questioned.

"Yes, now come on, I'm sure Fawn and Amelia are dying to get on some of the rides" Elsa smiled before taking the shorter woman's hand. Not at all explaining what she meant about the stuffed bat. But maybe it wasn't important. And it wasn't. Anna was just happy that Elsa had a stuffed prize now. Now they could try the rides.

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go guys! The new chapter. The next one will be quicker. See you soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Welcome to chapter thirty two of Strawberry Thief! This one did come earlier so hurray! Now let's get moving!**

 **I don't own Frozen or the mentioned Disney Characters, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Absolutely not" Anna said as she and Elsa stood by one of the rides. It was the one that had no seatbelts and swayed back and forth, getting higher and higher with each swing until you felt like it was going to flip over and everyone would fall out. It was Elsa's suggestion, and Anna was having none of it. She would ask Amelia to back her up, but she and Fawn had decided to divide off and go check out the livestock. There would be a showing of animals today and Fawn wanted to go watch. So now it was just Anna and Elsa alone at the festival. And Elsa was eager to get on the ride.

"Elsa, this ride looks like a death trap, I'll just watch from the safety of the ground" Anna said nervously.

"It is okay, the momentum won't let you fall, and even if it did, I would just catch you" Elsa said as if it were the simplest solution in the world. And while the assurance was very strong. Anna was still a bit skeptical.

"Please Anna, it won't be fun without you" Elsa said before batting her eyes and throwing her a seductive smile. Making Anna blush and stutter,

"B-But" she said. It was the only thing she could get out at the moment. The look Elsa was giving her was very distracting.

"I won't let you fall" she promised with a silvery purr, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's waist. And then they stared at each other, and eventually, which was about five seconds later, Anna reluctantly agreed to ride the ride with Elsa. And as they gave their tickets to the ticket collector, Anna gave Elsa's hand the vice grip. However to Elsa, it felt like a gentle squeeze,

"Be calm my love, nothing will harm you" Elsa assured before she pressed her forehead to Anna's, making her blush and nod. Funny things can happen on festival rides. You can really learn a lot about yourself. And so can everyone around you. Elsa learned that if Anna is terrified, her vocabulary becomes worse than that of an Army drill Sergeant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fawn and Amelia were watching the cow showing. They had all sorts come out before, dairy cows, Angus, breeds of that nature. And now they had just finished the brahma cows.

"So, how is the winner determined? I was never one for FFA or 4-H in my youth" Amelia asked. Fawn, who was lazily leaning against the cold metal gates, simply shrugged.

"Not a clue, it's just fun to watch" she then snorted with a stifled giggle. Amelia raised her eyebrows in slight surprise, but her face returned to a neutral state.

"Oh check it out, they're bringing out some lambs, how cute!" Fawn cooed.

"I prefer to eat them" Amelia said with a sudden wicked grin. The much shorter woman guffawed before swatting at the captain's stomach.

"That was awful" she snorted.

"Oh yes, but it's true. Would you care to walk with me to the rabbits? They always have a lovely little bunnies you can hold" Amelia said.

"Lead the way, dear lady" Fawn said with a fake English accent, linking arms with Amelia. Then the two began to walk. Laughing more about the animals. Never breaking their arms apart.

* * *

"And so I said, well if you have a thing about dirt, why take the gloves off?" Anna said as she and Elsa stood in line for some funnel cake. Anna explained what it was, but Elsa took a major pass. Deep fried anything didn't sound very appealing. Only fruit, chocolate, and Anna made her mouth water. Suddenly a savory idea popped into her mind. Why not combine all three? Oh what a treat that would be! She loved how her mind thought gave her such naughty ideas, but yet again, it's always good to think ahead right?

"Very true" Elsa commented, but she suddenly scrunched her nose in disdain. The unpleasant concoction of human sweat, oil, and exhaust. Anna happened to glance her way and noticed how sick Elsa seemed to suddenly become. Her eyes narrowed into concern,

"Els, what's the matter?" Anna asked in concern, pulling herself and the blonde out of line.

"It's nothing important" Elsa said dismissively, however her face told a whole different story.

"Well if it wasn't important, so let's try this again, what's wrong?" Anna asked more sternly.

"Very well, do you remember how I told you that a vampire's nose is very sensitive?" Elsa questioned. Anna nodded,

"Good, because I can smell everything, the good and bad, but it's a little overwhelming" Elsa confessed. The new information made an idea pop into Anna's mind.

"Well, lucky for you, I know a place in the festival that should fix that, come on!" Anna smiled as she grabbed Elsa's hand and began to pull her away from the food area. She knew a place that Elsa would appreciate!

* * *

"I cannot believe that you bought that thing" Amelia said with slight concern. In a plastic cat carrier, Fawn was carrying a rabbit. A little brown Holland lop, however this one was a little. . sort of. . kind of. . evil.

"Nonsense, he's absolutely adorable" Fawn smiled. The statement made the Captain roll her eyes. Oh sure, even though that little hairball hopped around squealing and scratching at everyone that came near its hutch. It was no wonder the owner was selling him. And for so cheap at that.

"Oh yes, a vicious brown furred demon, such a sweet creature" Amelia said with heavy sarcasm.

"Great, I'm glad you see it my way" Fawn chuckled, clearly not catching the obvious sarcasm. The taller woman sighed in slight exasperation, but chose to say nothing more on the matter. It was clearly a losing battle. Suddenly Fawn stopped.

"Something the matter dear?" Amelia asked. Fawn's nose flared before she chuckled.

"Yup, everything's fine, just had a passing thought. Are you hungry?" Fawn asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, I could go for something, and I know just the stand! Follow me" Amelia said before taking Fawn's hand and guiding her to the food court.

* * *

"Anna, where are we going?" Elsa asked. It seemed to be the fifteenth time that the blonde supernatural had asked that. However Anna refused to answer, but she had an eager smile.

"Don't worry about it, besides you should be able to smell it anyway" Anna giggled as she pulled around a corner. Then out of literally nowhere, all the stands, buildings and rides disappeared, and a path of potted flowers appeared. Elsa raised a curious brow, what on earth? And just as Anna said, a new, more appreciated smell filled her nostrils. It was earthy, delicate, but so pleasant.

"Anna" Elsa started as she was pulled towards a large, baby blue tent. And inside, was filled with all kinds of flowers. Most were out of their normal season, but it was beautiful just the same. Orchids, roses, marigolds, daffodils, hydrangeas, every flower you could think of, it was guaranteed to be in here. And it certainly beat the rest of the festival's previous smells.

"Do you like it? This where the flower show is held whenever the festival comes to town. Before I met you, I would always come here when I needed some peace and quiet and something better to smell" Anna said with a sincere smile. This gesture was truly a heartfelt one. Something she learned to love about Anna. A fine woman with a genuine heart. She was a great mate indeed. Even if she was not her official mate. Yes it was true. Granted her instincts confirmed that Anna was her mate, it was not a "sealed deal". Since Anna was human, she was only half. But, if she were become a vampire, than her status as Elsa's mate would be whole. However, there was a process that had to be gone through. Something that would have to be brought up soon.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Anna asked worriedly. Elsa shook her head and looked slightly down to dee the red head's worried, yet amused gaze. Apparently she had become lost in her thoughts.

"Yes love I'm fine, just a thought is all" Elsa smiled.

"Good, you had me worried there for a second. You looked like you were in outer space" Anna chuckled.

"Did I? Well I have returned, so please, show me around this wondrous place" Elsa said.

"Okay, let's go check out the exotic flowers! I heard they have some really good ones!" Anna exclaimed before pulling Elsa further into the tent. It would have more shade, and protect Elsa from the sun, should she fall asleep in there. Which of course she did about half way through the tour. Anna was showing her the rose section when Elsa suddenly changed into a bat and flopped onto the ground in a deep sleep. Luckily no one was around, so Anna picked her up and hid her in her hoodie. However she continued her venture before leaving to go check out the artistic part of the festival.

* * *

The sound of boisterous laughing could be heard on the benches in the outdoor food court. And if you what to look for, you would find Fawn and Amelia laughing it up as their food bounced around the table, due to the pounding her fist on the wooden table top.

"S-So let me know if I misunderstood, Anna thought I had a crush on you?" Amelia grinned as she calmed down.

"Yeah, that's what Elsa told me anyway. I mean you're cool and everything, but the farthest our relationship will go is friendship" Fawn said.

"I agree, now, remind me to have a talk with Anna later, she tends to get her hopes up in situations like these" Amelia sighed with a fond smile.

"No problem, so, are you up for a rollercoaster ride?" Fawn asked hopefully.

"Naturally, I live for dangerous and exciting things, but I'd rather finish eating first" Amelia grinned.

"Why? Are you trying to throw up during the ride or after?" the animal vampire asked jokingly.

"Ha, you dare underestimate me? I'll have you know that I have a titanium stomach, it's a Gladden family trait" Amelia said proudly.

"Ten bucks says you lose it after we ride three of the rougher rides" Fawn said with a challenging glint in her eye. Amelia matched the look with a smirk,

"You're on shorty" Amelia agreed before continuing to eat her food.

* * *

After a long day at the fair, it was time for everyone to head home. Amelia had proudly bragged about the fact that she had won four bets that day with Fawn, and she now had one hundred and fifty dollars stashed away in her pocket. But when she was asked where Elsa was, Anna told her that Elsa had to go check on the dogs, but would be back to pick her up.

"Really Fawn? You bet she would lose her lunch on these rides? That's like betting that a duck can outfly a falcon" Anna sighed with an amused smile. Elsa did not share the humor, seeing as she was sleeping at the moment. She had taken refuge in Anna's hoodie pocket. Leaving Anna to hold the prizes won that day. And Anna secretly hoped that Elsa would not have solar sickness tomorrow.

"Well I know that now!" she grumped.

"There, there my dear friend, look on the bright side, now I can buy that boot polish I've been needing and I can brag to my Lieutenant about it" Amelia grinned. The short brunette merely rolled her eyes.

"Which reminds me, Anna dear, we need to talk" Amelia said giving Anna knowing gaze.

"Am I in trouble?" Anna asked jokingly.

"Semi" Amelia answered. She then escorted Anna a couple meters from Fawn. Even though she would hear the whole conversation anyway. And it was a little funny.

"Anna, it seems that you had a slightly misguided idea running through your mind" she heard Amelia say.

"What are you talking about?" Anna answered sounding somewhat surprised, but there was a hint of nervousness.

"A little birdy told me that you thought that I had romantic feelings for our dear friend Fawn" Amelia continued. Making Fawn grin a little bit.

"What? Who told you that?" Anna asked, her tone of voice giving away her guilt. Fawn had learned that Anna was not a very good liar long ago.

"Yes, and what I have I told you about making assumptions about people or their feelings?" Amelia asked in a reprimanding voice. Fawn couldn't wait to hear the obvious answer.

"Do I have to say it?" Anna asked.

"Yes" Amelia answered with no hesitation. Fawn then heard her sigh,

"Making an assumption can make an ass out of you and me, intentional or not" Anna recited.

"That's right, now, I love you dear, but Fawn and I are just friends, one of the best I've had in quite some time aside from you and Elsa" Amelia said before pulling Anna into a hug.

"Now be sure to apologize to Fawn too, and don't worry about our romantic lives, I'm sure we're fine on our own" Amelia chuckled.

"Sorry Kitty" Anna apologized.

"Don't worry about it, now come on" Amelia said before hugging her shorter friend. Then the two walked back to Fawn, where Anna apologized to Fawn. All was forgiven, and then after a few more verbal exchanges, everyone took off for the night, promising to take another group outing in the near future. Anna took off to her car and drove home, Elsa still sleeping in her lap. When they got home, Anna placed all their prizes on the bed, then, as a mixture of a joke and curiosity, Anna placed the snow colored fruit bat in the plushy pile. She quietly gave a sigh in adoration and humor. Elsa had a stark difference from the corny festival prizes, given that she was an animal. But it was still cute. She quickly snapped a few quiet pictures before sending them to Fawn. She was going to get a kick out of this.

* * *

 **A/N: Tada! Chapter thirty two! I hope you liked it, see you guys soon!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Welcome to chapter thirty three! Thanks to spring break, this was able to come up sooner! Hurray for college breaks! Well let's get started. See you at the bottom.**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters, please enjoy.**

* * *

Winter was almost upon Arendelle. The days were getting shorter and the nights longer. The sun was showing his face less and less, due to the growing thickness of the dark grey clouds. However Anna was more than excited. That meant that the snow would be dominating the lands once again, and she would be free, somewhat, due to work, to enjoy it! And as she sat on the steps on her back porch, watching the snow quietly and gracefully fall to the ground, she couldn't help but think about how much her life had changed so quickly. Falling in love with an ice controlling, fruit eating, constantly flirting, and gorgeous vampire. Funny how things work huh? And just as that thought passed through Anna's mind, a pair of slender arms snaked around her waist before pulling her into a slightly taller body.

"Hi Elsa" Anna giggled as a quiet chuckle resounded behind her.

"Tell me my lovely strawberry, what are you doing out here?" Elsa asked as she leaned her head down onto Anna's shoulder to nuzzle her. Anna reveled in the feeling of Elsa's closeness. It was so exciting, yet also relaxing.

"Just watching the snow fall, nothing too exciting" Anna shrugged lightly. She suddenly felt Elsa loosen her grip.

"Well, you are starting to get cold" the blonde pointed out. This made Anna snort quietly in amusement.

"That's what happens when you stay outside for a period of time" Anna countered. Not knowing what Elsa was about to say.

"Well, I definitely have a plan to . . . warm you up, so to speak" Elsa purred with a sudden sultry voice. Succeeding in making Anna shiver. Of course that was also due to Elsa taking a clawed finger and gently tracing absent minded circles down the red head's back.

"E-Elsa" Anna sighed, her mind clouding slightly, she leaned more heavily against the taller woman.

"Come with me love" Elsa whispered into Anna's ear, before she started pulling Anna back into the house. And poor Anna just followed her. Then the next thing she knew, Anna heard her bed room door close.

* * *

Hours later, Anna was still lying in bed partially on top of Elsa. And every time she moved, pleasant tingles ran through various parts of her body, reminding her what she and Elsa had done not too long ago.

"Anna?" Elsa suddenly asked. They had not spoken, just enjoyed each other's company. Something that they did often after their love making sessions.

"What's up?" Anna rasped slightly. Anna tended to be a little loud, so her voice was not where it should have been.

"I've been to ask you something, but I didn't know how to bring it up" Elsa said suddenly shifting so that she was leaning against her elbows, that way she could look at Anna. This peaked Anna's interest. So she too moved so that she could see Elsa better.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked concerned. Elsa shook her head,

"No, well kind of, but it's probably not what you're thinking" Elsa explained.

"Okay, so ask me" Anna insisted with a small grin. Elsa just stared at her. She had practiced this when Anna was either sleeping or at work, heck she even practiced with Fawn. It had been a month, and yet somehow, when the moment finally came to pass, she couldn't get the words out.

"Well, we've been together for quite some time now" Elsa started.

"Yes" Anna chimed.

"Right, and I told you that when a vampire's eye color changes, it means that we have found our mates" Elsa continued.

"I seem to recall, what's your point?" Anna asked with amusement and fondness.

"Well, there is a small problem to that" Elsa admitted. Then the room got quiet and Anna shifted so that she was sitting up fully.

"And what's the problem exactly?" Anna asked.

"Well, you, technically would only be considered to be my half mate" Elsa shrugged. Anna raised a brow,

"And this is a problem because?" Anna asked, urging Elsa to continue.

"Well considering that I am a vampire and you are human" Elsa said.

"Ah, well I guess that could be a problem, but it's a good thing it's not" Anna smiled.

"Why is that my love?" Elsa asked with a growing grin as Anna shifted her body so that she could crawl up Elsa's body and settle on top of her. She had her own grin on her face.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't think this conversation would ever come up, so I'll shorten it by saying yes" Anna smiled.

"Yes?" Elsa echoed. Anna nodded,

"That's right, yes, I would love to be a vampire, and I've actually thought about it a lot too" Anna confessed. Elsa purred with joy, even if Anna stroking her hair contributed to the action. But she certainly wasn't complaining. Especially when Anna began to kiss her neck.

"I take it you want to celebrate?" Elsa chuckled as she laid back down. Anna hovered over her with a seductive smile, though love glowed in her eyes.

"Whatever gave you the idea?" Anna giggled before attacking Elsa. Purrs and moans could be heard throughout the house.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Anna and Elsa discussed Anna's becoming a vampire. She asked questions from the obvious, "How long will it take?" to "will it hurt?" and all sorts of questions after that. Eventually she asked Elsa so many questions that she had to get Fawn to help her. However, she had confessed that Anna had asked her some of these questions already.

"So you've thought about this before already?" Elsa asked Anna. They had decided to take a casual date in town, however they were walking at the moment.

"I have, and to be honest, I think it would be great to be like you" Anna said with a smile, making the violet purple flash through the blonde's eyes, and a warm smile appear on her face. However a sliver of concern washed through right after, something Anna noticed immediately.

"I know what you're thinking, and I have thought about everything through already, so don't worry about it." Anna said causally as she stopped at one of the many stores. She stared into the window for a few seconds before continuing on. But Elsa did not move. Because there was something curious that caught her attention. Inside this store, an antique store of all places, a pair, a man and woman, happened to be inside. The man looked oddly nervous and seemed to be holding something small behind his back.

Using her abilities, Elsa was able to discover that the small item was in fact a small velvety looking box. She tilted her head curiously. What was in the box? She then saw the man tap on the woman's shoulder and quickly fall to one knee, while opening and presenting the content inside the box. It was a ring. Elsa stared at the woman's reaction, surprised joy. Raising a curious brow, Elsa looked back to the man from his place on the ground, and he seemed to have mouthed an odd sentence. "Will you marry me?" The woman nodded, quite eagerly in fact, before tackling the man to the ground with a kiss.

"What a strange human ritual" Elsa commented.

"Elsa! Come on you silly bat!" Anna called from a little ways up the block. She stood there with a wide smile, waiting for her. And it made Elsa think, how would Anna react to such a ritual? She then took off in a light job. Though it looked more like running. But she had yet to learn to differentiate her speeds. But as they continued to walk, Elsa couldn't help but think about that odd little show that she saw through the window. Perhaps Fawn could help her with deciphering it.

* * *

When Anna went to work the next morning, Elsa made her way to the Indianapolis Zoo. She wanted to ask Fawn about what she had seen the other day. So she paid for admission, and began her walk to where she knew Fawn would be this early in the morning. But instead of heading to the big cat area, she headed towards the otters habitat. When she arrived, she saw many otter either sleeping, or playing in the water. However there was one who was lounging on a rock near the water. Its tail swaying lazily behind it.

"Fawn" Elsa said quietly, however the little otter on the rock immediately woke up and looked in her direction. It stood on two legs before jumping into the water and heading back to where the zookeepers would walk in. Next to that was a small door, where the otters could go inside. Then it disappeared. But not even ten minutes later, Fawn was walking towards her.

"Elsa, to what do I the pleasure of your visit?" she asked with a happy smile.

"I happen to have a question, about a human custom that I witnessed yesterday" Elsa said.

"Which one, they have a lot" Fawn yawned. Elsa then explained and even went through the motion of what she had witnessed. And when she finished, Fawn explained it to her.

"That, was a marriage proposal. I've seen millions of those, some more impressive than others" Fawn said.

"Marriage proposal?" Elsa questioned.

"Yup, it's when two people who love each other a whole lot, spend the rest of their lives together, but one of them has to ask, something about it being romantic or whatever" Fawn shrugged.

"Fascinating, so do these, "marriage proposals" always work?" Elsa asked.

"Unfortunately not, I've seen proposals go up in flames because the person they proposed to said no" Fawn said with a slight wince.

"I see" Elsa replied before going quiet. Fawn watched her friend before asking,

"You're never that interested with human culture unless Anna is involved" Fawn pointed out.

"Well, perhaps it is for her" Elsa countered.

"Well if this is about Anna becoming your full mate, then maybe this can help, and I've picked up on a few conversations before proposals are given. So here's what you have to do" Fawn said.

* * *

Christmas was only two weeks away, and just like last year, Anna was very excited.

"Oh Elsa, I'm so happy, I can't believe that mom and dad are coming for Christmas, this is going to be wonderful" the red head gushed. Elsa, who had been hanging on the ceiling molding, let go and fluttered down towards her. She was well aware that Anna's parents were coming. Since she had been the one to invite them, but she had made Anna's mother promise to not tell Anna that it was her that had asked for their presence for the holiday.

"Oh indeed, this should be a great holiday this year" Elsa agreed. Suddenly her phone rang from the coffee table.

"I'll get it" Anna offered, however Elsa changed back quickly and grabbed the phone,

"NO! Err, no it's I got it" Elsa said quickly before answering the call and walking away.

"Okay, weirdo" Anna said with slight skepticism. But she shrugged it off before going back to humming. However, just before she got into the kitchen she heard Elsa talking about something to someone.

"No, she doesn't know"

"Yes, I'll be there early tonight"

"Yes, I need you"

"Very well, see you tonight" she then hung up. Elsa walked towards the exit and saw Anna,

"Sorry, it was very important, but a fair warning, I have to go out this evening, but I'll be back before the night is done" she then kissed Anna's temple with great affection and walked towards their room with a yawn. Anna stared after her with narrowed, questioning eyes. What on earth was her blonde vampire up to?

* * *

 **A/N: Alright chapter thirty three ladies and gentlemen! The next chapter is coming soon! See you all later.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Welcome everyone to the latest chapter of Strawberry Thief! I can't believe how far we've come guys! Almost six hundred reviews, my crowning achievement so far in the Elsanna community! I apologize for my absence yet again. College finals and dorm cleaning kept me away from my laptop. But now it's summer time! And I have much more time for you lovely people. Lets get to it!**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters, please enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since the weird incident in the kitchen a few nights ago, Elsa had been acting strangely. She seemed busier than usual, and she was hanging out with Fawn more and more. Not that Anna had a problem with it, Elsa was her own person with her own life. However, she seemed to become more secretive. Maybe she had a surprise planned for her? It wouldn't surprise her, their two year anniversary was approaching after all. Heck she was looking for a gift for Elsa at the moment too. She had decided to take a drive to Corona, she had found a nice store there during her first year living in Arendelle. However, she never had a reason to buy anything from there before. But, now she did.

"Two years, who'd have thought?" Anna thought out loud with a loving smile as she entered the city limits or Corona.

"Hard to believe that we met over her being trapped in a trap" Anna chuckled. It would certainly make for an interesting wedding story, should they get married. However, their jogging story would have to be used for the masses. But should they meet other vampires, which she hoped to do in the future, that particular tale would be told.

"Oh, yay I made it!" Anna exclaimed with joy before parking her car and hopping out of the vehicle. But she tripped and stumbled. Luckily she caught herself before falling too far. She looked around in hopes that no one had witnessed her lack of grace. And there were a few people, but they didn't seem to notice her at all. Which washed her embarrassment away.

"Awesome" Anna thought triumphantly before hurrying inside.

* * *

"So, you've got everything you need for the plan now, right?" Fawn asked as she and Elsa strolled down the streets of Arendelle, with a list in one hand and a pen in the other. She was bundled up in a brown hoodie, tan pants and black faux fur boots.

"I have everything I need from Arendelle, the last thing I need to do will have to be postponed until later on" Elsa said. She was wearing her favorite boots, followed by a pair of black jeans, a blue tank top, and Anna's green hoodie, her pink one was missing at the moment.

"I figured that, so what now? Do you want me to hide everything at work? She'd never find it there" Fawn offered. But the blonde shook her head,

No, I have a special place for them. However I do appreciate the offer" Elsa said.

* * *

When Anna got home, she was greeted by the dogs, who each received a smile and pat on the head. Her anniversary shopping trip had been a success, even if it took half the day to decide, but Elsa's surprised and loving face would be worth it. And the thought made her smile as she slowly slipped into the bedroom. She was surprised to find the bed perfectly made. Which could have meant a couple of things.

The first being that she was sleeping over at Fawn's again. Or second, she was probably in the house somewhere. But seeing as Elsa had not been at home lately, she pegged that her girlfriend was with Fawn. So with a shrug she took her gift and hid it under her bed. It was a mess under there, clothes, boxes, decorations she never put up, and apparently some of Rain's toys. But it was perfect, and Elsa would never know it was there. Well, hopefully, anyway.

"Okay, now that that's taken care, I need to call mamma" Anna said to herself as she pulled out her phone. She pressed a few buttons before settling the device on her ear. It didn't take long for her mother to answer.

"Anna! Mi bebé, ¿cómo estás?" her mother asked cheerfully, making Anna smile from her end of the line. She had always enjoyed her mother's joy;

"I'm fine, how are you doing? Have you packed everything you need for the visit?" Anna asked. Was still happy that her parents were coming to her house for Christmas. Normally she was the one to travel for the holidays. But now she would get to host her family, and even better, Elsa would be spending Christmas with her. And maybe their friends too if they wanted to again.

"Of course honey, but unfortunately, your papa can't find his favorite Christmas pajamas" Santana sighed. Anna was quick to copy the motion,

"Again? Did he check the bottom of his laundry basket? Or the top of the closet?" Anna asked. Her father tended to be forgetful with certain things. And his Christmas pajamas were one of them.

"Si, si, he checked" her mother sighed. Though Anna could hear the fondness in her voice.

"Well, how about-" but Anna stopped short when she heard the faint phrase that sounded suspiciously like "I found it".

"Oh he found it! Good, now, we will be leaving in a few days, and we'll be landing in Indianapolis again. Don't be late" her mother singed. Anna giggled at her mother, she was such a hoot.

"Okay momma, I'll see you soon, tell papa I said hello and that I love him" Anna requested.

"Of course dear, and please tell that lovely girlfriend of yours that we say hello" her mother said.

"I always do" Anna said.

"Oh and honey one more thing" her mother said.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"When are my grandchildren coming?" she demanded.

"Mother! The love of Frazier strawberries!" Anna squealed, not knowing how to answer the question. Her mother's laughter was no help either.

* * *

The next night, Anna had decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. Her neighbors had put up their Christmas decorations. She had wanted to take Elsa, but she called and told her that she wouldn't be home until early tomorrow morning. But oddly enough, Amelia asked to come instead. Never one to turn down a friend, Anna took her offer. So now here they were, one street away from Anna's home, viewing all the houses. Most of them, like every year, had gone the whole nine yards. Lights, figures, house ornaments, everything. They were so good, that Anna and Amelia both were concerned with the house owner's electricity bill.

However others, were more modest, though the décor was still tasteful. And of course there were those who didn't decorate at all. Which was fine, not everyone liked to decorate for the holidays. Unless they preferred to go ballistic inside.

"Well, the houses look lovely "Amelia complimented as they passed one of the brighter and more animated houses.

"I'll say, but I don't think the smiths need to blind us every year with their decorations" Anna giggled.

"Indeed, so Anna, I want to ask you something, if I may of course" Amelia said.

"You don't have to ask, we've been friends forever! What's up?" Anna asked with a curious smile.

"How are you and Elsa doing? It's been nearly two years since your get together" Amelia said.

"We've been great! I few spats here and there, but nothing we couldn't make up from" Anna beamed. She really loved Elsa.

"That is certainly good to hear. Because you know, I know people from the pentagon, her demise would be unheard of" Amelia promised, making Anna snort Even though she knew that Amelia was being serious. However, picturing her friend try and chase Elsa seemed just as funny, seeing as Elsa was stronger one, ten, and even a hundred men. And that was without her ice powers.

"I know, but I have a feeling that Elsa may be the one, so military assassinations won't be necessary Kitty, though I appreciate the gesture" Anna assured before hugging her taller friend's waist.

"If you truly think so, then I will postpone the assignment" Amelia sighed with a smile.

"You're the greatest best friend I could ever ask for" Anna grinned.

"Well I should certainly hope so, now, oh look! The Forde's have their hot chocolate stand up again, let's go and grab ourselves a cup shall we?" Amelia asked before linking her arm with Anna's.

"We shall! Onward my dear captain!" Anna cried out before they separated and ran like excited children.

* * *

After a good hour of touring the neighborhood, it was time to call it a night. Indiana nights, especially during winter, are nothing short of freezing. So with strong motivation to regain their body temperature, Anna and Amelia hurried back to the house.

"Well that was fun, I wasn't expecting that snowball fight" Anna giggled.

"Very true, however you have a good arm, so we were able to get them back" Amelia boasted. They shared a laugh before Amelia checked her watch.

"Oh dear, is that the time? I do apologize Anna but I must be on my way" Amelia said hurriedly. Anna waved her goodbye before seeing her out. Then Anna was left alone, well aside from her dogs, but that was beside the point. So, with a few hours to kill, Anna began to clean up the house a bit. Dishes, laundry just busy work. And when she had finished, Anna decided to check on the house decorations one more time. The tree was set in the living room, decorated beautifully. Elsa wanted to be in charge of the tree this year, so Anna let her. It was amusing to watch a vampire decorate a Christmas tree. Admittedly Elsa did get a little frustrated in doing broke close to half of Anna's ornaments. None with sentimental value, well, only one, but the red head didn't have the heart to tell Elsa that. Besides, she could glue it back together anyway.

But to make up for her faults, Elsa decided to decorate the tree with ice decorations instead. Not so much the lights, just everything else. And she even made an ice star on the top of the tree. It looked quite enchanting. And Anna loved to watch the tree at night. Since the lights were multicolored, the lights would reflect off of the ice and make it look so colorful.

"I wish Elsa was here" Anna sighed as she stared at the tree. Granted she trusted Elsa, Anna was starting to feel lonely. Not having her icy blonde hold her, or tease her, resulting in her blushing madly. She missed her fruit bat.

"Your wish is my command" a gorgeous voice purred from behind her. Anna's breath hitched when she felt a pair of cool arms slither around her waist and pull her back. She glanced back to see Elsa looking at her. Love and amusement in her eyes.

"Elsa, you're home, I thought I wouldn't see you until morning" Anna said in pleasant surprise. Elsa nuzzled the back of Anna's neck with a chuckle.

"Yes, well, I managed to finish up my business earlier than I thought, and now I'm yours and ready for Christmas.

"Yay! I've missed you" Anna smiled as she turned around to hug the slightly taller woman.

"And I you baby, and I you" Elsa replied before pulling Anna into a searing kiss.

* * *

Finally Christmas Eve had rolled around. Anna's parents were here, however no one was awake just yet. Of course who in their right mind would be awake at four in the morning? Well, unless you have to work, or have a newborn or some other circumstance. However, in the Flowers household it was none of those. Except one in particular. Elsa had snuck out of bed, snuck Anna a kiss and transformed into a bat. Today was the day she had been waiting for. Most of everything was in place. All except for one major detail. And Elsa would have to make a quick trip to get the last one. So when she made it outside. Elsa changed back into her vampire form, granted her wings were still on her back. When she was sure the cost was clear, Elsa shot into the sky and headed west. This had to be perfect.

* * *

It had only been to hours when Elsa had returned. She quickly made her way to the tree and conjured an ice ornament. She placed the last gift for Anna inside before sealing it and covering it with a pattern. She then placed it in plain sight. When she let it go, the ornament let off a gentle yellow glow, before fading. Elsa sighed before feeling her left ear wiggle a bit. Someone was awake.

"Ah, Elsa, you are up quite early" Elsa didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Good morning Santana, I could say the same for you" she replied before turning around.

"Well, I'm just so excited, I couldn't help but wake up early" the Spanish woman replied. Elsa hummed before staring at the tree some more. The two stood in silence.

* * *

The evening had finally come, and Elsa was beyond excited. She didn't show it, otherwise she would look suspicious. But she was. The family was settled in the living room exchanging stories, and eating. Elsa watching quietly as Anna interacted with them. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was seven seventeen. It was time.

"I hate to interrupt Santana, but I need to borrow Anna for little over an hour if it's okay?" Elsa asked. Anna, who gave her a look of surprise, slowly stood up.

"No, please, go ahead, just don't be out too long, it's supposed to snow again tonight" Santana smiled. Anna looked at her parents, who just smiled.

"I will do my best. Anna, if you will?" Elsa asked as she gestured towards the front door.

"Oh, um, sure, just let me grab my coat and gloves" Anna said with slight uncertainty before walking towards their shared room. In a matter of minutes, Anna had returned.

"Lovely, well, come along, we have a lot to do, and little time to do it" Elsa said before escorting her love out. Tonight was either going to be the best or greatest night for them both.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there it is, I hope you liked it! See you next time.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Welcome everyone to the final chapter of Strawberry Thief! It's been a great run, but alas even good stories have to end at some point. But I can't thank you all enough, for reading this and reviewing it. I truly feel like a Queen. Well let's get rolling!**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Elsa where are we going?" Anna questioned for the millionth time. They were flying above the skies of Arendelle. Elsa, who had keeping her thoughts to herself, finally chose to answer her concerned mate.

"It's a surprise, well a series of surprises in all honesty. But you'll know soon enough" Elsa said with knowing grin. It got quiet between the two of them. But not for long. Soon they had arrived to their destination. And Anna was definitely surprised by it.

"The farmer's market? Why are we here, it's going to be closed for months" Anna pointed out. And she was right. All the stands were closed and bare. But Elsa had another reason for being here.

"Well, if you remember, I followed you here when we first met, I had been curious as to where you had gone" Elsa said.

"Yeah and you embarrassed the heck out of me too with your fruit comment" Anna added. Making the blonde laugh.

"This is also true, but enough of that, you have to find your first gift" Elsa said.

"What? Gift? What are you talking about?" Anna asked confused. But Elsa shook her head,

"No, no, no questions, just start looking, I'll help you if you start to stray" Elsa said before gently pushing Ann into the maze that was the Arendelle Farmer's Market. And for a good twenty minutes, the two walked around. Anna was scanning and searching every stand for the barest hint of where her gift would be. And, true to her word, Elsa helped her when she went the wrong way. And finally when they reached a particularly large stand, Anna saw the most peculiar thing. Hanging from one of the nails on the sign was an ornament. An ice ornament as a matter of fact. It was unusually large, about the size of a baseball. It was frosted with a lovely snowflake pattern stretching around it. Beautiful, but why was it there?

Good, you found it" Elsa said calmly.

"You wanted to give me an ornament?" Anna questioned.

"No silly, your gift is on the inside, you have to break the ornament to get it" Elsa explained. Nodding slowly in understanding, Anna gripped the ice orb in her hand before making it crack and break. And amazingly, after it was broken, the ice melted, however it left one thing behind. A little trinket was left in its place. A mini crystalized statue of a strawberry. But sitting on top of it was a little bat. But it seemed to be hugging the strawberry.

"Elsa, this is so cute! I love it!" Anna gushed as she held the gift close to her chest.

"Well I'm certainly glad you like it, but we still have more places to go. So come along my love, the night awaits" Elsa said. Anna pocked the gift before they took off again. This time Anna was more excited about the adventure.

* * *

Over the course of the hour, Elsa had taken Anna to many different places, the zoo, Odd's chocolate Shoppe, the park, a very secluded part of a forest, and the restaurant they went ate at for a date. And each time they stopped, Anna found more ornaments, with little gifts inside. And it didn't take long for her to piece together why Elsa took her to all those places. They had gone there in the past, whether it was a time they had spent together, or a date. Each held their own memory. And each little gift held some kind of reminder of each of those places. A necklace, a winter orchid made of ice, a small stuffed hippo, and a small bag of chocolates. Anna had never had such gifts given to her with such effort and planning. And soon their hour had drawn to a close, and it was time to head back.

"Elsa, this was all so beautiful, thank you for my gifts, I'll love them forever, well except the chocolate I'll love those until tomorrow" Anna giggled as they flew over the town.

"I'm certainly glad you like it, however we aren't done just yet, there's one more gift I must give to you" Elsa said.

"Okay, so where are we going now? Or is that a surprise too?" Anna asked.

"It's not a surprise, we're going home" Elsa said simply.

"Oh, okay" Anna said, even if it wasn't supposed to be, Anna was surprised. She didn't suspect that her final gift would be at home.

"Okay, so where is it?" Anna asked as they entered the house, apparently Anna's parents had retired for the evening, seeing that the living room had been cleaned and void of people. But they did notice a few more presents added under the tree. Clever.

"It's here, but hidden in plain sight" was all Elsa said. But her gaze moved to the tree. Giving Anna her only hint. So, Anna took cautious steps toward the tree. The closer she got, the more confused she seemed to get. She knew what she was looking for, an ice ornament, just like when she found all the others. Her only problem was, the tree was filled with ice ornaments. All with their own shape and design. But Elsa did say it was hidden in plain sight. But thinking back on it now. It didn't really help.

Finally after about six minutes of staring, Anna had given up.

"Elsa, all of these decorations are made of ice, how am I supposed-" but she suddenly stopped. In the corner of her eye, a faint golden-yellowish glow, seeped through one of the smaller icy orbs hidden deeper within the tree. She turned to look at Elsa once, who merely stared back with a simple smile and encouraging nod. Even more curious now, Anna turned back to the tree and reached for the glowing decoration. When she pulled it out, her first instinct was to break it, just as Elsa had instructed her to do with the others, but oddly enough, the blonde stopped her.

"No, it's my turn to break this one, so if you please?" Elsa asked politely as she stuck out her right hand with a kind expectancy.

"Wait why?" Anna questioned making the vampire laugh,

"It goes with this gift, so please hand it over?" Elsa asked. Anna gave it a quick thought, but she gave her girlfriend a naughty look instead. She took the ice ball and put it in her shirt. Making Elsa raise a curious brow.

"You want it? Come and get it" Anna smirked. And in no time at all, the vampire was upon her. Face to face. She had a grin on her face,

"Be careful of what you say darling" Elsa purred before linking one around Anna's waist and using the other to slip beneath her shirt. Her hand snaked up Anna's warm belly before reaching her bra. She did a quick feel around, purposely grabbing at each of her breasts, knowing that her prize was not there. But Anna certainly appreciated it. And when she finally grabbed the ornament, Anna was a blushing and slightly panting mess.

"Now as much fun as that was, I really need to give you your last gift Anna" Elsa chuckled quietly. She took a few steps back, but not before kissing Anna's freckled cheek and conjuring an ice ribbon with mistletoe attached to it. Allowing it to fall until it was just a foot above them. She then cleared her throat.

"My dearest Anna, granted we've been together for a meager two years, they have been the greatest out of my over three hundred. Our meeting was something I could only dream of before I finally met you" Elsa said sincerely. And Anna was completely mesmerized by her words of honesty. The blonde had a silver tongue.

"And because of how much I love you, I devised a plan to take you to many of the places we spent together. And it was all done just for the sake of this moment" Elsa said before holding up the ornament one last time. The previous glow had reappeared, only much stronger now. And the red head could only stare in awe. Knowing that she had her attention, Elsa lightly gripped the ornament. But it did not shatter, no, the glow got stronger until it consumed her hand. It glowed brightly for a few seconds before shrinking into a small ring. Making Anna gasp and look up at Elsa with widened eyes. Who now was walking slowly towards her,

"Anna Nicole Flowers, will you do me the greatest honor of calling you my bride and mate?" Elsa asked with joyful hope. She slid the jewelry onto Anna's finger, allowing it to shine between the two of them. Anna was speechless. This whole ordeal was Elsa's way of proposing to her. All those days and nights of her coming in late, she must have worked so hard to find the perfect places for everything. And even the ring. Oh how she loved it. The band was an icy platinum, engraved with snowmen and snowflakes. Sapphire and diamonds were placed within and around the snowflakes, and the biggest gems held a simple pear shape. It was a breathtaking piece of jewelry. And Anna loved it.

"Anna love, while I am not completely up to date with today's modern culture, I know that a proposal usually requires an answer" Elsa said with slight nervousness. Anna had been staring at the ring for quite some time and Elsa was beginning to worry. But the vampire was definitely going to get her answer.

"YES!" Anna shouted as she tackled the vampire to the ground. She peppered the surprised vampire's face and neck with sweet kisses as tears streamed down her own face.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes! I will absolutely marry you!" Anna cried out. The look on Elsa's face could have rivalled Anna's own joyous face.

* * *

After another year of planning, arguing, cancelling appointments, and finding bridesmaids, the wedding finally came to pass. They had an autumn wedding. It was one of the compromises between the two brides. Anna wanted to wed in summer, and Elsa in winter. But they agreed, after a week, to do it in Autumn instead. It was the "in between" for their favorite seasons. And according to Fawn, Anna was more an "autumn bride" anyway, given her skin tone and complexion.

They married in the park, where they had gone many times. All the trees were gold, purple and red with the occasional browns. And a gazebo was made just for the day. It was to be a small, simple wedding; just as Anna wanted. Family and friends only. And Elsa was certainly fine with that. They both wore dresses, only Elsa's was a sky blue. And only Anna wore a veil. Copper and Rain were the "ring bearer" and "flower girl", it took almost as long to train them for their task as it took to plan the wedding

The ceremony went off without a hitch, Amelia had asked to marry them off, and it was Elsa who had agreed to it first, much to Anna's surprise. The two both said their vows beautifully,

"By the power vested in me, I proudly pronounce you Mrs. And Mrs. Menzel, you may now kiss the bride" Amelia said smiling happily at them. Elsa lifted Anna's veil and kissed her passionately. Their audience applauded and cheered.

"I love you" Anna said when they separated.

"I love you too my beloved mate" Elsa replied sincerely.

* * *

Winter had made it glorious appearance again, and at the moment, Elsa was asleep in her and Anna's room. She was wearing a pair of silky ice blue pajamas with a black tank top. She was on her back, at peace. But all of a sudden the door opened. In stepped Anna, looking very tired. She had just finished a night of paperwork at the clinic. Some of the staff were snowed in, so she offered to do their work for them. She knew their clients so it wasn't too hard to do. But add that to today's workload, Anna had become exhausted. So now here she was, barely conscious. It was a miracle she didn't pass out driving.

"I'm home" Anna yawned, but she suddenly began to fall, her body had given out on her. However, given now that she and Elsa had become fully mated, Elsa sensed her distress and went to her rescue. Now holding her bridal style, Elsa began to reprimand Anna.

"I thought you said you would ease up on your workload this week, you're going to over work your body, and that's my job" Elsa said with a flirtatious grin.

"I know, I'm sorry, but some of the staff got snowed in, I had to help" Anna said in her defense. She then offered a sheepish grin, which revealed a pair of pointed canines. Elsa sighed as she brushed back some of Anna's hair, which also revealed a pair of adorably pointed ears.

"You're still very young baby, you can't exert so much energy just yet, and I told you it would be one more week before you can take on your old work load again." Elsa reminded her.

"I'm sorry, but I thought that being a vampire would increase my energy, not take it away" Anna said.

"You are right, it does, but technically in vampire terms, you're only seven. So the crazy energy won't kick in until next week." Elsa chuckled as she moved Anna to the bed. The young vampire pouted before sticking her long tongue out. It was true, Anna was still a young vampire. During their honeymoon, Anna had been changed. A simple bite that held a bit of Elsa's blood and special venom, had changed her sweet strawberry picker into a sweet strawberry picking vampire.

Unfortunately, she was not a fruit eater like Elsa. But then again, the odds of becoming a fruit vampire were very slim to begin with. They were rare for a reason. But instead, she became an animal eater instead. Which was a great relief to Anna. She didn't want to drink from people. But animals she could learn to live with. When Fawn found out, she was ecstatic.

They stayed in Arendelle, but moved houses. They didn't move too far, but they did get a bigger land space. About ten acres bigger. A third of the land was dedicated to the house and their pleasures. However the rest was invested in strawberries, much to Elsa's delight. Anna's profits had gone up immensely. And of course, Amelia had accidently found out their secret, but she was not put off by it. She actually found it funny.

"I swear Anna, only you would fall for a fruit bat" she laughed. Yup, that's what she said. And she also wanted to be like them, but since Anna was mated, she could not do it. But Fawn was more than happy to change the military figure. It turns out Anna was right after all, Fawn did have a crush on the captain, she just didn't realize it. However Amelia did know, she just kept it to herself. And of course she had become a human drinking vampire. Which was lucky for her, since she was in the Navy. But Fawn to go with her to help her with the change. That had happened four years after Anna's change.

"So, I believe that you need some sleep dear, your parents will be here tomorrow" Elsa reminded.

"I know" she yawned. And Elsa yawned in turn before laying back down. It didn't take long for the blonde to fall back asleep. But Anna was still awake, just barely though. A sudden poof sounded in the room, a rustic red cloud had appeared. And when it had disappeared, a strawberry blonde mink was in its place. Its blue eyes stared at the sleeping vampire before shuffling up to Elsa's stomach. Elsa smiled in her sleep before placing a hand on the small mammal.

Life could not get no better.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this story! And I'll see you around.**


End file.
